The Roses' Sound
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [COMPLETA][PRESENTE DE DIA DAS CRIANÇAS PARA PALAS LIS] O Silêncio pode ser muitas vezes incômodo... mas você nunca percebe isso quando ele parte de você, apenas quando não consegue entender o silêncio dos outros. [SessRin]
1. Sakura's

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Roses' Sound  
****_(O Som das Rosas)_**

**Capítulo Um: Sakura's**

* * *

**Dedicado à Palas Lis, por que Mitz-chan a ama muito! - e por que é um presente de dia das crianças!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Também como uma singela homenagem a uma amiga que há um mês não está mais conosco…_**

_

* * *

__24 de julho de 2006_

Era início de primavera, as flores desabrochavam com uma beleza simplesmente incomparável. As _sakura's_ eram tão comuns nos parques de Tokyo, nas ruas, mas não eram mais tão presentes quanto anos atrás, antes de toda aquela evolução. Ver as pétalas de _sakura_ caírem daquela maneira, e novas flores desabrocharem trazia-lhe lembranças… lembranças das quais não conseguia recordar muito bem, lembranças que nem ao menos julgava serem suas. Eram lembranças _felizes_, lembranças de quando ainda vivia naquele lindo lugar, há mais de vinte anos. Lembranças de quando ainda era apenas uma criança.

Estava voltando para o Japão depois de ter passado vinte anos inteiros na Europa. O seu pai se mudara anos antes por conta de seus negócios. Mesmo que metade deles tivesse permanecido ali, naquele lugar. Percorria a cidade naquele carro enorme, com uma senhora sentada à sua frente, tinha uma aparência jovem, com uma pele suave e clara. Seus olhos castanhos transmitiam a serenidade de uma pessoa com experiência de vida, de uma pessoa que sabia o que era ser mãe. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos num coque baixo, e o vestido delicado que usava realçava seus traços de maneira que aqueles que a vissem jamais descobririam a sua idade verdadeira, passando dos quarenta anos de idade. Ainda assim, mesmo com tanto tempo de convivência, aquela pessoa não era sua mãe, mas ocupava um lugar importante em sua vida, considerando-se o fato de que sua mãe verdadeira morrera no momento de seu nascimento.

Percebendo que estava sendo observada, ela virou os olhos para ele e sorriu-lhe, um sorriso já habitual, um sorriso que ele sempre vira desde que tinha seus cinco anos, e um sorriso que continuava ali, mesmo depois da morte de seu pai.

– O que está achando de voltar para cá depois de tantos anos? – ela perguntou-lhe, olhando-o do banco frente a ele, dentro da cabine da limusine. – Está gostando de rever sua cidade natal, Sesshoumaru?

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça de maneira positiva.

– Sabia que gostaria. – a mulher comentou, voltando a observar a rua através da janela. – Seu pai queria tanto poder voltar aqui… pena que não teve chance.

Mesmo que aquele sorriso continuasse na face jovial dela, o seu semblante conseguia transmitir certa melancolia que nunca passara despercebida aos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Uma melancolia que ele bem entendia, que vinha desde aqueles últimos dias, em que seu pai enfraqueceu num leito de hospital e resistiu até o último momento. Ela estivera lá… todo o tempo.

– Queria que seu irmão tivesse vindo… – ela disse, recuperando o sorriso sem aquela melancolia e voltando a encarar Sesshoumaru.

– _Meio-irmão_. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de corrigir, como sempre fazia, e ela simplesmente riu da correção dele.

– Sim, sim, seu meio-irmão. – ela concordou, continuando sua linha de pensamento logo em seguida. – Queria que ele tivesse vindo conosco, para poder conhecer a Tokyo que ele nunca viu.

– Não faria questão. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, agora ele voltava a olhar pela janela, mais uma vez apreciando as flores de cerejeira que desabrochavam em todos os lados.

– Eu sei que não faria. – a mulher comentou. – Vocês nunca fazem questão de estar um ao lado do outro de qualquer forma.

– Deixe que ele termine os estudos em paz. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente. – Daqui a dois anos ele poderá vir para ficar, se assim quiser.

– Espero que sim. – a mulher disse, mais uma vez fitando a rua. – Estamos quase chegando.

E o silêncio dominou Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça de maneira positiva novamente.

Aquelas ruas pelas quais passava eram tão familiares, todos aqueles lugares, parecia simplesmente estar voltando para casa. E estava, não era?

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e observando aquelas flores de início de primavera, esqueceu completamente de tudo ao seu redor, impressionantemente queria apenas voltar no tempo e viver dias _felizes_… algo estranho para alguém como ele, mas ainda assim… algo natural a se desejar quando se tinha uma vida como a sua, uma vida que parecia sem sentido.

– Sesshoumaru… – já era a terceira vez que ela chamava pelo nome dele, mas ele parecia tão absorto em pensamentos que esquecera completamente de que estava acompanhado.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru pareceu ter ouvido a voz dela e virou o rosto para encará-la.

– Nós já chegamos. – ela avisou e ele finalmente percebeu que o carro tinha parado, já dentro dos limites de uma enorme mansão, com um amplo jardim e portões de ferro bem emoldurados.

O carro estava estacionado na frente do pequeno lance de escadas de entrada para a casa principal. Tinham alguns empregados ali fora, apenas à espera. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta da limusine e saiu, apreciando a grande mansão que seu pai tinha abandonado vinte anos atrás… ela estava simplesmente perfeita, tal como ele ainda conseguia lembrar-se.

Saiu do carro e de maneira educada estendeu a mão para que sua madrasta também o acompanhasse. Ela aceitou a ajuda e saiu do automóvel, quando o motorista fechou a porta e retirou o carro da frente da casa levando até a garagem.

– Eu não lembrava como essa casa era grande. – ela dissera ainda com a mão apoiada na de Sesshoumaru, que também observava toda a casa, tal como sua madrasta.

– Provinciana. – Sesshoumaru completou, baixando a mão e permitindo que a mulher, consideravelmente mais baixa que ele, segurasse o seu braço na altura do cotovelo.

– Sim, claro. – ela concordou, sorrindo da observação. – Venha, vamos ver como tudo está lá dentro.

Eles subiram as escadas, ela deixava-se guiar pelos passos de Sesshoumaru, como se fossem um casal, ignorando, claro, a diferença de idade e o fato de ela ser sua madrasta.

Tinham duas empregadas muito bem fardadas na porta e um homem velho e de smoking que parecia ser o mordomo do lugar. Quando Sesshoumaru e Izayoi chegaram diante deles, as portas da casa aberta, como se fossem reis a serem recebidos, os empregados curvaram-se num sinal de respeito e ao mesmo tempo submissão.

O hall de entrada era enorme, com um grande lustre de cristal emoldurando-o. Ao lado esquerdo via-se uma escada que junto à parede fazia uma ligeira curva para dentro, acompanhando a forma circular do aposento. Ainda aos pés da escada, havia um portal que dava para uma nova sala. Ao lado direito deles, não havia escadas, mas mais portais que davam para novos aposentos como a cozinha, salas de estar e de jantar, sala de leitura, como o pai de Sesshoumaru costumava chamar o pequeno acervo de livros que mantinham ali.

– Está inconfundível. – a voz da mulher se pronunciou.

Ela largou o braço de Sesshoumaru que continuava parado e andou até o meio da sala, olhando tudo ao redor.

– Você ainda lembra bem desse lugar, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele de maneira sorridente.

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente. Como sempre, uma pessoa de poucas palavras.

– Vamos dar uma olhada nos quartos? – ela propôs, já seguindo na direção da escada.

Em resposta, Sesshoumaru a seguiu, observando os quadros que ainda pairavam nas paredes, com uma arte ocidental renascentista que contrastava com a arte de seu próprio país. Mas ainda assim tinha uma sala onde só se observava a cultura japonesa, com _katanas_ penduradas em suportes, armaduras de guerreiros do _Xogunato_, de antigos samurais famosos que serviram para o imperador, quadros, livros, imagens… era o melhor lugar da casa, o lugar onde seu pai costumava parar e pensar.

– Eu mandei arrumarem o seu antigo quarto, e o meu e de seu pai. – Izayoi dizia enquanto terminavam de subir o lance de escadas e chegavam ao corredor do primeiro andar, onde estavam os quartos, banheiros e escritório. – Ainda pedi que organizassem mais um quarto aqui em cima para o seu irmão. Ele ainda poderá vir passar as férias aqui antes de terminar o curso.

Ela continuava a andar na frente de Sesshoumaru, com suas passadas curtas e rápidas. Parou diante de uma das portas e abriu-a, empurrando para que Sesshoumaru pudesse observar o que tinha lá dentro.

– Aqui, espero que tenha ficado a seu gosto, claro que você pode mudar tudo. – Izayoi disse, deixando que Sesshoumaru entrasse e apreciasse o quarto. – Eu vou dar uma olhada nos outros quartos, volto logo.

– Hai. – ele concordou, quando a mulher saiu, deixando-o observar o aposento.

O quarto era incrivelmente grande, ele não lembrava de ser tão grande daquele jeito quando ele era criança. Devia dar dois do antigo quarto dele na Europa, e ainda assim o antigo quarto era bem grande. A um canto podia-se observar a enorme cama de casal, na parede ao lado ficava encostado o grande guarda-roupa. Na parede oposta à do guarda-roupa tinha uma lareira rodeada por prateleiras de livros, e diante dela havia uma pequena mesa de vidro e três poltronas. Na mesma parede tinha uma porta que ele sabia ser do banheiro. E ainda havia portas com vários vitrais em forma de quadrados, escondida por um par de cortinas de seda que dava na sacada.

Ele andou até aquelas portas e afastando as cortinas abriu-as, saindo para a sacada. Ao observar ao redor, ele percebeu que aquela sacada dava para o lado da casa, dali dava pra ver perfeitamente a mansão vizinha, tão grande quanto a que ele estava agora. Era um bairro bem rico com certeza e bem longe do centro da cidade e dos transtornos de uma grande metrópole. Como ele mesmo tachara momentos atrás, um lugar provinciano.

Mas não foi a mansão vizinha que lhe chamou a atenção e sim aquele excesso de _pontos_ vermelhos que embelezavam o jardim da outra casa. Eram flores, lindas flores que ele achava difícil encontrar no Japão em meio a todas aquelas flores de cerejeira que desabrochavam na primavera. Flores que ele apenas estava acostumado a ver arrumadas em buquês na Europa. Rosas… um lindo e enorme jardim de rosas.

Andou um pouco mais, aproximando-se da batente de mármore branco que protegia a sacada e com esse ato, viu um detalhe que ainda não tinha percebido. Uma pessoa andava entre as rosas e cuidava delas, tinha um regador em mãos, um regador simples, que usava para molhar as flores de maneira delicada. Era uma linda garota de longos cabelos negros que passavam de sua cintura. Não conseguia ver muitos detalhes daquela distância, mas ainda assim percebeu que ela tinha grandes olhos infantis. Era baixa e magra, mas tão bela e delicada quanto aquelas rosas das quais cuidava. Trajava um vestido simples e florido, combinando com a época do ano, um vestido leve que se deixava balançar pelo som da leve brisa, assim como os cabelos dela, seus pés mostravam-se descalços, como os de uma criança travessa que estava simplesmente a brincar.

Ela era tão… _graciosa_. Ele continuou a observá-la enquanto ela regava as suas roseiras com tamanha delicadeza que parecia que iam quebrar caso ela se descuidasse. Durante aquele meio tempo, ela não percebeu que estava sendo observada e continuou seu trabalho. Mesmo pela distância, ele ainda podia dizer com convicção que ela sorria. Parecia tão distraída e satisfeita em cuidar daquelas simples flores.

– Vejo que já encontrou algo para se distrair.

Pela primeira vez desde que seu pai morrera, ele se deixava surpreender pela presença silenciosa e sutil de alguém. Izayoi conseguiu chegar até o lado dele e observar o mesmo que ele estivera observando sem que ele sequer notasse a chegada dela. Ao ouvir sua voz, virou-se para confirmar que ela estava bem ao seu lado, também de olho na garota que cuidava do seu jardim de rosas.

– Ela se tornou uma bela mulher, não acha? – Izayoi falou, ainda observando a garota que cuidava das flores.

– Quem é ela? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sem conseguir conter a sua curiosidade diante da figura dela.

– Ela é a nossa vizinha. – Izayoi disse simplesmente. – É a filha do dono da casa, ele era um grande amigo de seu pai. Você não se lembra dela?

– Por que eu lembraria? – mais uma vez ele indagou, deveria ele conhecer a tal mulher?

– Vocês brincavam juntos quando crianças. – Izayoi respondeu. – Ela sempre morou aí do lado.

– _Brincava?_ – Sesshoumaru ironizou a explicação que ouvira, ao que Izayoi riu do questionamento.

– É, esqueci que você não era uma criança muito… _extrovertida._ – Izayoi corrigiu. – Mas vocês adoravam ver as flores de cerejeira, logo no início da primavera e no começo de outono, quando elas estavam caindo. Ou pelo menos ela gostava de ver e você fazia questão de acompanhar.

– Eu não lembro disso. – Sesshoumaru disse, e realmente não conseguia lembrar-se daquelas memórias que Izayoi lhe contava.

– É, sei que você não deve lembrar. – Izayoi disse. – Acho que a memória de uma mãe é melhor que a dos filhos.

– De qualquer jeito, como pode saber que é a mesma garota? – Sesshoumaru questionou.

– Eu apenas sei. – Izayoi finalmente desviou o olhar da mulher que cuidava das rosas e fitou Sesshoumaru, sorrindo logo em seguida. – Lembro de quando eles chegaram aqui, eu era casada com seu pai há um ano, e você tinha seis anos. Você foi comigo até a casa deles para cumprimentá-los, e ficou no jardim, com a pequena filha deles, um ano mais nova que você. Ela era tão agitada e você sempre tão quieto, ela ria e você ficava calado. Tinha um balanço no jardim deles, você costumava balançá-la quando iam para lá. – Izayoi ria ainda mais daquelas lembranças felizes… era engraçado pensar sobre o pequeno Sesshoumaru brincando daquele jeito, ainda assim sem sorrir.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado por uns minutos, apenas continuando a fitar a mulher que Izayoi dizia conhecer, e que ele deveria conhecer, de anos atrás. Mas ainda assim não conseguia associar a imagem à memória que não tinha mais. E não conseguia parar de pensar nela como uma _garota_ e não uma _mulher_. Se ela era apenas um ano mais nova que ele, certamente que era uma _mulher,_ mas seu corpo e seus olhos pareciam mais novos.

Desviou o olhar mais uma vez, seguindo para dentro do quarto e abandonando a sacada.

– Eu preciso trabalhar. – disse simplesmente.

– Claro que precisa. – Izayoi disse, acompanhando-o de volta ao quarto e deixando as portas da sacada abertas. – Você sempre precisa trabalhar.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, aquele tom que Izayoi usava era bem claro para ele, ela sabia que ele queria fugir de alguma coisa, principalmente quando desviava o olhar do dela e desviava o assunto também.

– Bom, você pode precisar trabalhar, mas eu preciso descansar. A viagem foi cansativa. – Izayoi disse, adiantando-se e passando na frente dele, virando-se para falar-lhe. – Por favor, pode pedir para me chamarem quando o jantar estiver pronto, sim?

– Hai. – ele concordou, meneando a cabeça levemente num sinal positivo.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, depositando um beijo no rosto de Sesshoumaru, precisando ficar na ponta dos pés para isso. Em seguida, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Já era tão comum aquele cumprimento dela, desde que ele tinha seus cinco anos e saía para o colégio.

Izayoi era realmente uma boa pessoa. Ficava feliz por seu pai ter encontrado alguém além de sua própria mãe, a quem ele sequer tivera a chance de conhecer. E mesmo que tivesse conhecido apenas Izayoi, não tinha o hábito de chamá-la de mãe. Ela era como uma amiga, uma cúmplice e uma ótima ouvinte e conselheira, mas acima de tudo, ela era vidente. Era uma das poucas pessoas que Sesshoumaru conhecia que o conhecia tão bem quanto ele mesmo, ou talvez a única que ele conhecia depois da morte de seu pai.

Quando Izayoi saiu do quarto, na direção de seu quarto, ele hesitou em voltar até a sacada e observar aquela mulher mais uma vez. Teria mesmo ele conhecido-a? E certamente Izayoi tinha razão, então como se deixara esquecer daquela imagem que parecia tão delicada?

Não voltou até a sacada, mas saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e seguiu até o escritório de seu pai, onde tinham todos aqueles indícios de cultura japonesa e nada mais. Tal como ele, precisava pensar. Tinha muito trabalho ali no Japão, tinha que dar um jeito em toda a transferência das sedes da Europa para lá, tinha que deixar as coisas em ordem, mas tal como Izayoi, estava cansado e queria apenas relaxar… já era tarde de sexta-feira, ninguém em sã consciência pensaria em trabalho numa sexta-feira e ainda por cima depois da viagem extremamente cansativa que tivera.

Andou um pouco pelos corredores da casa, descendo para dar uma olhada no térreo. Alguns empregados transitavam lá embaixo, e sempre que o viam paravam e faziam reverência. Ele nunca dera muita importância e também não fazia a mínima questão daquele gesto voltado para si, ele não era rei tão pouco imperador.

Antes de chegar ao escritório de seu pai, parou numa das salas de estar. Notou que tinha um piano de cauda ali, todo negro e bem cuidado. Parecia estar simplesmente intocável. Ele nunca se interessara muito por aprender a tocar aquele instrumento, mas ainda assim sabia arranhar. Lembrou que quem realmente gostava de tocar era Izayoi. Sempre achou que os delicados dedos femininos eram mais apropriados para aquele instrumento. E mesmo que fosse Izayoi quem tocasse aquele piano, era o pai de Sesshoumaru que era apaixonado por todo o tipo de instrumento de corda, uma paixão que certamente ele não herdara.

Deixou a sala de lado, com a certeza de que aquele piano lhe trazia mais alguma lembrança além da imagem de Izayoi tocando-o. Parecia que conseguia lembrar-se de mais alguém que também gostava do som das músicas. Balançou a cabeça de maneira discreta, percebendo que certamente não lhe faria bem ficar preso numa sala durante o resto da tarde, tampouco cansado como estava.

Deu meia volta e saiu da mansão, andando lentamente pelos jardins, observando os canteiros e as árvores de _sakura_ que se erguiam ao longo do caminho, notou também que naquele enorme jardim não havia rosas vermelhas como na casa vizinha, apenas pequenas flores brancas que ele não conhecia e outras diversas, mas nenhuma que lembrasse aquela beleza.

Parou um pouco e ficou observando uma árvore de _sakura_ em especial. Ela era a maior do jardim, e parecia ser a mais bonita do local. Estava cheia de novas flores que desabrochavam sem pressa. As pétalas pareciam brilhar ao refletir parcialmente a luz do sol, produzindo pequenas sombras ao chão.

Estava mais uma vez tão absorto em pensamentos que se assustou quando sentiu uma pancada do lado direito do corpo, alguém parecia ter esbarrado nele.

A tal pessoa devia ter vindo correndo e por acidente acabara esbarrando nele e caindo no chão com a pancada, por esse fato, deveria ser alguém muito pequeno e fraco, a pancada não tivera tanto efeito para Sesshoumaru. Mas além de estar correndo nos jardins da casa, certamente que esta pessoa estava desatenta, como poderia correr e nem sequer olhar para frente? Ele virou-se para a pessoa, pensando ser um dos empregados que deveriam estar atrasados para fazer alguma coisa, mas surpreendeu-se quando virou o rosto e encarou aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e infantis, no momento, um tanto surpresos e assustados.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao observar de perto a mesma garota que vira regando as rosas alguns minutos atrás. O que ela fazia ali afinal? Ainda vestia o mesmo vestido de momentos atrás, que alcançava as canelas. Seus cabelos continuavam soltos, mas seus pés agora estavam devidamente calçados com sandálias rasteiras. Ela ficou alguns minutos ali, sentada no chão apenas encarando o homem diante de si, do mesmo modo que ele, apenas continuava a fitá-la.

Quando finalmente um deles tomou uma decisão. Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, e depois de hesitar por alguns minutos, ela repousou a pequena mão sobre a dele para poder levantar-se.

– Você está bem? – Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro dos dois a falar.

Ele não soube dizer se a vergonha ou a surpresa por ter passado por uma situação daquela tinha roubado-lhe a voz, mas ela respondeu simplesmente com um menear de cabeça positivo, recolhendo a mão que segurava a dele para junto de si.

Antes que Sesshoumaru perguntasse mais alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse, ela fez uma exagerada reverência para ele, como aqueles empregados de sua casa, e em seguida virou-se, correndo na direção da saída do local. Ele estranhou a atitude dela, não falara uma palavra sequer e ao menos se desculpara. Mas talvez aquela reverência que ela tinha lhe feito fosse alguma forma de desculpar-se, mostrando respeito ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto divagava sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e pensava por que ela estaria na _sua_ casa, percebeu que uma senhora se aproximava dele, olhando para o lado onde a mulher acabara de sair, correndo.

– Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a senhora virou-se para ele, cumprimentando-o com uma reverência bem mais discreta. – Vejo que já conheceu a nossa Rin-chan.

– Rin? – ele indagou, olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.

– Sim. Ela é a filha da dona da casa vizinha. – a senhora explicou. – Será que ela saiu correndo por que viu o senhor?

– Por que ela estava aqui, Kaede? – Sesshoumaru foi direto ao ponto que lhe incomodava.

– Ah, Rin-chan adora vir aqui. Ou pelo menos adorava, quando os donos da casa não estavam aqui. – Kaede explicou. – Ela gosta de vir fazer companhia e principalmente de vir tocar piano. Ela toca muito bem.

– Isso me faz crer que ela não tenha um piano, então. – Sesshoumaru falou em seu habitual tom indiferente.

– Oh, não. Rin-chan tem sim um piano em casa. – Kaede riu da observação. – Não sei por que, mas ela gosta do piano daqui. E nunca foi nenhum incômodo deixá-la tocar, o piano ficou sempre tão abandonado, assim como toda a casa nos últimos anos.

Ele simplesmente permaneceu calado, não tinha muito mais o que conversar, mas foi Kaede quem continuou a falar.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama já sabe que terão companhia para o jantar de hoje? – ela lhe disse, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar daquele detalhe.

– Companhia? – ele indagou, certamente que não fora informado daquele pequeno detalhe.

– Hai. – Kaede confirmou. – Izayoi-san convidou os vizinhos para virem acompanhar no jantar. Ela é muito amiga de Nayako-san, a mãe de Rin-chan. As duas combinaram o jantar hoje, como boas-vindas.

– Claro. – Sesshoumaru concordou com o que Kaede acabara de dizer-lhe. Era bem o jeito de Izayoi mesmo, sempre cercada dos amigos de alguma maneira, jamais ficava sozinha.

– Bom, com sua licença, Sesshoumaru-sama, eu preciso voltar para a cozinha para ver como andam as coisas. – ela disse já se retirando, sabendo que não teria nenhum consentimento de Sesshoumaru.

Então teriam companhia naquela noite… mas nem tinham acabado de chegar, ao menos descansaram direito e Izayoi já preparara um jantar para convidados. Se bem que pelo que Sesshoumaru entendera, os convidados resumiam-se em peso à Nayako. E possivelmente a filha dela poderia aparecer também.

_Rin…_ era esse o nome dela então. Claro, Sesshoumaru devia lembrar-se dela de quando eram crianças, não era? Ele a conhecera, e aqueles grandes olhos cor de chocolate certamente não lhe mentiriam. Agora podia lembrar-se vagamente das lembranças que Izayoi mencionara.

Realmente precisava descansar. Voltou para dentro da mansão e seguiu direto para o quarto, avisando para o primeiro empregado que apareceu que não queria ser incomodado até a hora do jantar.

Subiu as escadas e seguiu para o quarto, andou até a prateleira de livros e pegou o que achou mais interessante, sobre o renascimento. Seguiu até a cama e sentou-se, encostado no amontoado de travesseiros e almofadas que embelezavam a decoração do lugar.

Começou a ler e em pouco tempo sentiu-se sonolento, acabou dormindo naquela posição mesmo, com o livro sobre o peito e a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama. Mesmo que a posição parecesse desconfortável, estava cansado o suficiente para não perceber.

Com o passar do tempo, despercebido pelo seu subconsciente que tomava conta de seus sonhos, apenas voltou à realidade, acordando de seu cochilo, quando alguém veio chamar-lhe pelo nome, e para que este não viesse seguido de _"-sama"_, sabia muito bem quem deveria ser, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos.

– Sesshoumaru, querido, o jantar vai ser servido em meia hora. – Izayoi dissera, percebendo que ele já tinha acordado da primeira vez que o chamara.

– Vamos ter convidados? – ele questionou, ainda com os olhos fechados, com uma expressão calma no rosto.

– Oh, quem lhe contou? – ela perguntou encenando certa indignação. – Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa com as companhias.

– Claro que queria. – Sesshoumaru ironizou.

– Bom, arrume-se. – Izayoi pediu, levantando-se do canto da cama onde estivera sentada. – Quero que, por favor, me acompanhe no jantar e para receber as visitas. Faria isso por mim, Sesshoumaru?

Ele abriu os olhos, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos castanhos claros. Ela sabia que ele odiava encontros, reuniões, multidões, ou como preferissem chamar. Ficou calado por um momento, como se tentando encontrar uma maneira _educada_ de negar o pedido. Sabia que se Inuyasha, o filho legítimo dela, estivesse ali, ele não precisaria se dar ao trabalho. Mas antes que sua mente pudesse achar alguma solução para negá-la, ela tomou a dianteira e voltou a falar.

– Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru, não terão muitas pessoas. – Izayoi disse, já adivinhando o pensamento dele, de que odiava esse tipo de encontros. – Na verdade, serão apenas Nayako e sua filha.

Nessa hora um pequeno fato veio à memória de Sesshoumaru.

– E quanto ao dono da casa? Você me havia dito que ele era amigo de meu pai. – Sesshoumaru comentou, sentando-se ereto na cama.

– Ah, Bokuseno-sama morreu num acidente de carro alguns anos atrás. – Izayoi explicou. – Agora vivem apenas Nayako-san e Rin-chan na casa. Mas não mude de assunto, Sesshoumaru. Você vai me acompanhar?

– Hai. – ele finalmente concordou. – Eu descerei em alguns minutos.

– Arigatou. – ela agradeceu, lançando-lhe um sorriso satisfeito.

Izayoi sabia muito bem que a coisa mais errada do mundo era tentar mandar em Sesshoumaru, se ele fosse para algum lugar, ou fazer alguma coisa, teria que ser por vontade própria. Ele nunca cederia a um mandado. Mas ela sabia bem como pedir. Sem esquecer de sua gentileza já habitual.

Ela saiu do quarto dele, fechando a porta atrás de si, e deixando-o com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru guardou o livro que estivera lendo antes de cair no sono e seguiu até o banheiro na porta ao lado, para poder arrumar-se e descer para receber os convidados. Realmente odiava aquela idéia. Mas não custaria nada, seria apenas um jantar e ponto final. Para qualquer outra ocasião, certamente poderia usar o trabalho como desculpa e fugir.

Depois de vinte minutos, ele desceu as escadas, encontrando com Izayoi na sala de estar onde tinha o piano. Ela observava as pinturas de quadros diante de si e ao mesmo tempo, alisava a aliança dourada de um casamento passado que ainda jazia em sua mão esquerda. Tinha um sorriso singelo no rosto e instantaneamente Sesshoumaru soube no que ela estava pensando. Ela sempre ficava um tanto quanto voadora quando pensava em seu pai.

Aproximou-se mais do sofá, fazendo-se perceber pela outra. Ela virou o rosto para ele e quase que instintivamente largou a aliança. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá de três lugares, sem puxar assunto nenhum.

– Ah, pensei que ainda estava ponderando sobre descer. – Izayoi dissera, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele nada respondeu, como na maioria das vezes.

– Não se preocupe, prometo que da próxima vez eu o avisarei. – Izayoi avisou, contendo o sorriso e tentando manter uma expressão séria.

– Haverá uma próxima vez? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não seja tão anti-social, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi repreendeu, ainda assim voltando a sorrir. – Veja pelo lado bom, não vai ser nenhuma reunião de trabalho e tampouco uma visita de sócios, diretores ou conselheiros. Será apenas para passar o tempo.

– Se você diz. – ele deu de ombros, encostando-se na poltrona com braços e pernas cruzadas, fechando os olhos.

Antes que Izayoi pudesse comentar mais alguma coisa, Kaede apareceu na sala, chamando a atenção para si.

– Izayoi-san, as convidadas chegaram. – Kaede anunciou.

– Oh, claro. Traga-as até aqui. – Izayoi disse, ao que Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos para observar o que viria a se decorrer. – E mande servirem o jantar, iremos em cinco minutos.

– Hai, Izayoi-san. – Kaede respondeu, fazendo uma breve reverência e saindo do local.

Pouco tempo depois, duas mulheres entraram na sala. A mais alta dela e com feições mais velhas, que Sesshoumaru não conhecia, deveria ser Nayako. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e negros que chegavam até o pescoço, era um pouco mais alta que Izayoi, mas suas feições eram um pouco mais velhas. A outra mulher, que se mantinha um passo atrás, era um tanto mais baixa, e tinha feições que Sesshoumaru conhecia muito bem.

Izayoi levantou-se para cumprimentar a amiga de longa data e Sesshoumaru permaneceu em seu lugar. Lançou um rápido olhar para Rin, e por um segundo ela o encarou também, mas desviou o olhar o mais rápido que pôde, talvez ainda escondendo a vergonha de ter esbarrado nele e caído, ou talvez por sentir-se intimidada por aqueles olhos dourados e frios.

– Nayako! Como vai você? – Izayoi perguntou, já começando um diálogo que Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que duraria mais que os cinco minutos que ela estipulara para servirem o jantar.

– Eu continuo levando a vida, se assim se pode dizer. – a mulher respondeu, sorrindo.

– Vamos, sente-se aqui, vamos esperar que o jantar seja servido. – ela disse, indicando o sofá no qual estivera sentado.

– Claro. – a outra respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Izayoi. Rin acompanhou-a e sentou-se também.

– Ah, claro, você deve lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi indicou o único homem que estava na sala naquele momento. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se um tanto quanto excluído entre aquelas mulheres e os assuntos de mulheres que conversariam.

– Então este é o Sesshoumaru? – Nayako voltou-se para ele. – Oh, não consigo acreditar que a última vez que o vi, você era apenas um garotinho emburrado.

Sesshoumaru não gostou muito da parte do _"garotinho emburrado",_ mas ignorou o comentário e continuou recolhido ao seu silêncio.

– Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de Rin-chan, não é? – Izayoi lançou um olhar e um sorriso a outra garota na sala, ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Como você está, Rin-chan?

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru prestou atenção ao que ela responderia, mas a resposta não veio, pelo menos não como ele imaginava. Ainda sustentando aquele sorriso no rosto, Rin começou a fazer uma seqüência de gestos com as mãos, gestos de alguém que certamente não tinha o dom da fala… aquilo o impressionou por alguns segundos, mas talvez apenas pelo fato de que não poderia ter imaginado que ela não poderia falar, embora parecesse entender muito bem. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se realmente excluído. Não entendia o que aqueles sinais significavam, do contrário de sua madrasta que já parecia familiarizada, e claro, a mãe da garota. Não desviou os olhos de Rin nem quando Izayoi voltou a falar.

– Ah, que bom que você também está bem. – Izayoi dissera. – Eu soube que nesses últimos anos você tem vindo aqui para visitar, e cuidar do nosso piano.

Mais uma vez a mulher utilizava de uma seqüência de gestos com as mãos para poder expressar-se e a cada gesto que ela fazia, Sesshoumaru perdia-se mais ainda em pensamentos. Ela falava… anos atrás… quando eles ainda moravam no Japão. Tinha certeza de que Rin falava, mesmo não podendo confiar cegamente em suas memórias. Então o que acontecera? Será que tinha sido algum tipo de acidente?

– Oh sim, eu também estava com saudades de tocar com você. – Izayoi falou mais uma vez, respondendo aos gestos dela. – Vamos relembrar de alguma coisa depois do jantar, concorda?

O único gesto que Sesshoumaru pôde entender foi o menear de cabeça dela, concordando com a idéia de Izayoi, e parecia feliz com ela.

– Então é melhor irmos para a sala de jantar. – Izayoi propôs. – O jantar já deve estar servido.

– Claro que sim. Vamos indo. – Nayako concordou.

As três mulheres seguiram na frente e Sesshoumaru foi o último a acompanhá-las. Depois que chegaram à sala e sentaram-se, os empregados vieram para servir a comida. As duas mulheres começaram a conversar sem parar sobre centenas de assuntos que Sesshoumaru não conseguia acompanhar, estavam – numa linguagem coloquial – _colocando o papo em dia_. Apenas Rin continuava em seu silêncio, tal como ele. Mas claro que ela tinha um motivo muito óbvio para fazê-lo. Ela ficava apenas observando sua mãe e Izayoi conversando, e sorria, às vezes fazendo alguns poucos sinais, outras, simplesmente concordando com a cabeça. Durante todo o jantar, Sesshoumaru continuou observando a garota de maneira discreta… o silêncio nunca lhe parecera tão incômodo quando o silêncio que partia dela.

Sem que ele percebesse, ela virou-se para ele, como se percebesse que estava sendo observada, e encarou-o nos olhos. Não lhe sorriu, nem fez nenhum sinal, apenas desvirou o olhar e chamou a atenção de Izayoi para si.

– O que foi, Rin-chan? – Izayoi perguntou, virando-se para ela, tal como Nayako também fizera.

Rin mais uma vez movimentou as mãos numa seqüência de gestos totalmente desconhecida por Sesshoumaru, o que o deixava cada vez mais _frustrado_ por não entender todos à sua volta. Depois que ela acabou com a seqüência de gestos, ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e encarou-o mais uma vez, desviando o olhar em seguida.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru… Rin queria se desculpar por hoje à tarde. – Izayoi explicou para o filho. – Ela não teve como se desculpar _devidamente_…

– Ahn…? – Sesshoumaru levou certo tempo para associar. Ainda era difícil ter sua madrasta agindo como tradutora do que Rin falava, ou melhor, gesticulava. – Iie, não tem problema.

Pela primeira vez ela o encarou e sorriu. Bom, ele sabia que ela tinha ouvido muito bem aquilo. E gostou da reação… parecia que ele finalmente entendera alguma coisa do que ela estava querendo dizer, mesmo que fosse apenas um sorriso.

O jantar se seguiu com Sesshoumaru voltando a recolher-se a seu silêncio, enquanto Izayoi conversava com Nayako e Rin expressava-se vez ou outra. Apenas depois que a refeição terminou, Izayoi dirigiu-se à Rin.

– Então Rin-chan, você quer tocar alguma coisa agora? – perguntou, ao que Rin respondeu com um menear de cabeça afirmativo, sorridente… – Sesshoumaru, você também nos acompanha?

Mais uma vez naquela noite, todas as mulheres presentes olhavam para ele, ele simplesmente moveu a cabeça num sinal positivo.

As seguiu de volta à sala de estar, onde estava o piano, apenas esperando para ser tocado por elas. Sesshoumaru sentou-se numa poltrona, enquanto Nayako sentava-se num dos sofás, observando a filha e Izayoi seguirem até o banco do piano, grande o suficiente para que coubesse as duas sentadas nele.

– Você lembra dessa música Rin? – Izayoi começou tocando, uma melodia suave, com as duas mãos sobre as teclas do instrumento, enquanto Rin apenas escutava de maneira atenta.

Sesshoumaru também escutava a música enquanto observava as duas mulheres, claro que aquela música lhe era familiar, Izayoi adorava tocá-la, assim como a pequena garota que sempre se sentava ao seu lado nas tardes de domingo para aprender como tocar as músicas. Ainda não estava querendo crer que aquela mulher, que não mais falava, era a pequena garota que vivia correndo até a sua casa quando eles eram pequenos, que vivia se cortando nos espinhos das roseiras por aproximar-se demais, que adorava observar as sakura's no outono e na primavera… que gostava de tocar suaves melodias que combinavam com seu jeito angelical.

Aos poucos, as mãos de Rin repousaram sobre o teclado, acompanhando a música que Izayoi começara. Era um tanto melancólica, mas não deixava de ser perfeita.

Sem que ele se desse conta, a música tinha parado, e Izayoi conversava com Rin.

– Parece que você lembra de tudo direitinho! – Izayoi dissera animada.

Rin apenas moveu a cabeça num sinal positivo. Seu sorriso era visível e bem contente pelo que parecia.

– Vamos fazer isso mais vezes, certo, Rin-chan? – Izayoi propôs e mais uma vez ela concordou com a cabeça.

Rin moveu as mãos em gestos rápidos e ágeis, dessa vez uma seqüência bem pequena para os olhos de Sesshoumaru. Como ele não a entendia, restava apenas ouvir a resposta de Izayoi ou de Nayako para que pudesse saber do que se tratava.

– Oh sim, domingo está ótimo. Você pode vir e trazer sua mãe também. – Izayoi dissera.

– Não faça disso um mau-hábito Izayoi. – Nayako prevenira. – Rin não pode ficar vindo aqui todos os dias.

– Não há problema algum, Nayako. É ótimo ter mais companhias. – Izayoi dissera.

– Eu vou dar uma volta. – dessa vez Sesshoumaru foi quem falou, levantando-se da poltrona. Ficar ali parecia sem sentido, desde que as três conversavam sem se dar conta de sua presença, e ele também não era muito de conversas, então na faria mal sair um pouco.

– Claro. – Izayoi concordou, quando o outro desapareceu pelo portal de entrada da sala, indo na direção do hall de entrada.

– Sesshoumaru parece bem mais calado que antigamente. – Nayako observou aquele detalhe.

– Não sei por que, mas ele nunca se tornou uma pessoa muito sociável. – Izayoi explicou.

– Pouca companhia, não acha? – Nayako comentou, ao que Rin apenas escutava a conversa.

Rin mais uma vez chamou a atenção para si, gesticulando para poder expressar-se.

– Oh, claro que pode ver as sakura's. – Izayoi disse.

Rin levantou-se e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Sesshoumaru seguira. Saindo da casa, ela andou pelo pequeno caminho entre os gramados, seguindo na direção das flores de cerejeira. Parou quando encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado num banco que tinha no meio do gramado, um pouco longe do destino para o qual ela seguia. Andou na direção dele, até parar diante do homem sentado, olhando para as estrelas.

– Hm? – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Sesshoumaru quando ele encarou a mulher diante de si. – O que faz aqui?

Ela não disse nada, obviamente, mas também não fez nenhum gesto indicando que queria falar com ele, apenas segurou seu punho e puxou-o, para que se levantasse.

– Mas o que…? – antes que terminasse de falar, ela o puxava para as árvores de cerejeira, virou o rosto e sorriu-lhe.

Eles pararam apenas quando estavam diante de um enorme tronco de uma cerejeira. Ela estava cheia de flores, e parecia bem mais bonita à noite, apenas iluminada pelo brilho do luar. O silêncio pairou entre os dois enquanto apenas observavam as flores, lembrando-se de coisas do passado… memórias que pareciam tão mais belas depois de tantos anos.

Rin percebeu uma pequena pétala de sakura cair lentamente, e antes que esta tocasse o chão, ela a segurou. Observou-a por algum tempo, como se tivesse algo interessante demais naquela simples pétala. Em seguida, estendeu-a para que Sesshoumaru pegasse. Por um segundo, ele não entendeu… por que ela estaria lhe dando uma pétala de sakura como se fosse uma jóia preciosa? Hesitou e em seguida segurou a pequena pétala entre as mãos.

Rin sorriu-lhe quando ele a segurou e em seguida saiu na direção da casa. Ele não moveu um dedo para detê-la… olhou-a voltar para casa por uns minutos e depois olhou para a pequena pétala.

A memória dela certamente parecia bem melhor que a dele. Deu um meio sorriso discreto quando se lembrou de algo de seu passado. Naquele mesmo jardim, anos atrás, ele lhe dera uma sakura no início da primavera, quando elas estavam desabrochando. Ela insistia tanto que as flores eram lindas e que adoraria tê-las, mas que ao mesmo tempo não queria arrancá-las. Ele encontrara uma delas já caída, e receoso, entregou para Rin, como sempre, com a cara emburrada e como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. Eles eram apenas crianças. Fazia muito tempo.

Fechou a mão com a pétala no meio e andou de volta para dentro de casa. Não voltou até a sala onde as mulheres ainda conversavam, subiu direto as escadas até seu quarto e fechou a porta ao passar, andando direto até a sacada, apoiando-se na batente e observando ora as estrelas, ora as roseiras do jardim vizinho.

Não percebeu o tempo passar, apenas se deu conta quando bateram na porta de seu quarto.

– Entre. – respondeu, sem ao menos virar-se para saber quem era. Já suspeitava.

– Sabia que você estaria aqui. – era a voz de Izayoi, ela seguiu até a sacada e ficou ao lado dele, observando as estrelas, tal como Sesshoumaru o fazia. – Elas já se foram.

– Eu… não sabia que… – antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, Izayoi completou, sorrindo de maneira compreensiva.

– Que Rin não podia falar? – ela sorriu de novo quando Sesshoumaru virou-se para fitá-la. – É, foi um infeliz acidente que aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada, o que significava que ele estava consentindo para que ela continuasse a falar.

– Aconteceu cinco anos atrás. – Izayoi começou a explicar, agora olhando a casa vizinha. – Ela estava numa viagem de carro com Bokuseno. Ele perdeu o controle e acabou derrapando na pista, encoberta com o gelo do inverno. Bokuseno não sobreviveu. Rin conseguiu resistir no frio por uma incrível hora… claro que ela estava muito bem agasalhada, ou não teria sobrevivido também com os ferimentos. Bom, ela ficou com uma lesão no joelho e perdeu a voz provisoriamente.

– _Provisoriamente?_ – Sesshoumaru perguntou estranhando o fato, esse tempo de cinco anos já durara muito, não?

– Pelo que Nayako me contou, não há nenhum problema físico que impeça Rin de falar. Talvez ela tenha ficado traumatizada, seja algo psicológico e ela não acredite que não conseguirá voltar a falar… ou simplesmente, não tem mais vontade de falar. – Izayoi disse dando de ombros. – Tudo depende apenas dela.

– Se ela fica nessa casa o dia todo… não tem necessidade de voltar a falar. – Sesshoumaru comentou.

– É, realmente. – Izayoi concordou, suspirando pesadamente. – Mas seria muito bom se ela voltasse a sair… se voltasse para a academia.

– Academia? – Sesshoumaru mais uma vez encontrava-se um tanto perdido na história.

– Oh, você não sabia que Rin era dançarina? – Izayoi perguntou, parecendo confusa. – Achei que soubesse.

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu… sequer lembrava-se de Rin enquanto estava na Europa, como saberia o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer no Japão?

– Ela já era dançarina profissional aos dezessete anos. Fazia espetáculos individuais magníficos… dança artística e até patinação no gelo… mas depois do acidente, o joelho dela não suporta mais os movimentos… – Izayoi explicou. – Infelizmente foi algo muito triste que aconteceu. Rin deixou de dançar e de falar ao mesmo tempo e garanto que eram as coisas que ela mais adorava fazer depois de cuidar de seu jardim e tocar piano.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por alguns minutos, apenas refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Mas mesmo com tudo isso, todo esse triste destino… ela simplesmente sorria. Sorria tanto que ele não conseguia imaginar como uma pessoa poderia estar tão feliz daquele jeito… ou ela talvez estivesse escondendo alguma coisa com aquele sorriso.

– Bom, eu estou indo dormir agora. – Izayoi disse, saindo da sacada, andando na direção da porta. – Até amanhã Sesshoumaru…

– Boa noite. – ele disse antes de ela sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

Antes de voltar para o quarto e preparar-se para dormir também, ele abriu a mão que estivera protegendo aquela pequena pétala de sakura. Observou-a por uns minutos. Era tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão singela… simplesmente silenciosa… Rin lembrava as flores das quais ela tanto gostava agora. Uma beleza apenas de gestos e silêncio… uma beleza apenas apreciada nas flores.

**Final do Capítulo Um**

**Olá pessoal…**

**Lá vem eu postando mais um fic e vocês se perguntam… essa criatura louca vai postar quantas fics até terminar alguma? Bom, esse daqui é um presente exclusivo para Lis-sama, de dia das crianças, e um agradecimento de minha parte também, não posso entrar em detalhes.**

**Sobre as fics que vou continuar, estou postando essa daqui também por que ela terá só cinco capítulos não importa o que eu tente fazer. E estou me presenteando por estar perto de terminar uma história. Prometo que assim que terminar essa história, farei o máximo para continuar Behind Your Eyes e Ônix, em homenagem também àqueles que estão esperando a continuação.**

**Espero que tenha gostado do seu primeiro presente de dia das crianças, Lis-sama! Mitz-chan gosta muito de você! -**

**Kissus... e até a próxima! **

_**Próximo capítulo: "The Roses's Sound: Olhares"**_


	2. Olhares

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Roses' Sound  
_(O Som das Rosas)_**

**Capítulo Dois: Olhares**

* * *

**Dedicado à Palas Lis, por que Mitz-chan a ama muito! - e por que é um presente de dia das crianças!**

* * *

_**Também como uma singela homenagem a uma amiga que já não está mais conosco…**_

Quando Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos por conta da iluminação matinal em seu quarto, ficou parcialmente feliz em saber que era sábado. O dia estava bem ensolarado. Só não tinha muito que fazer num fim de semana. Começaria a trabalhar de verdade na empresa e nos negócios deixados por seu pai apenas na segunda-feira, mas entre estar trabalhando e não ter nada o que fazer, definitivamente ficava com a primeira opção.

Levantou-se, bocejando demoradamente, abriu as portas da sacada para que entrasse ar em seu quarto. Tinha que mandar trocar urgentemente aquelas cortinas claras por cortinas de verdade, escuras e que evitassem a entrada da luz do sol em seu aposento, acordando-o eventualmente. Quando ia para o banheiro em seu quarto, parou ao perceber que Rin parecia estar muito bem acordada. Ela estava naquele mesmo jardim de rosas, mas não parecia estar cuidando das rosas e sim procurando alguma coisa entre elas.

Ele parou por um minuto, observando o que ela estava fazendo, e de tanto mexer naquelas roseiras, sem se ferir, finalmente pareceu encontrar o que queria. Um pequeno gato branco saiu correndo por entre as plantas, e ela seguiu-o. Parecia um pequeno filhote, mas bem energético. Depois de correr por alguns segundos em círculos atrás do pequeno animal, Rin finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo. Sentou-se no chão, de costas para a sacada de Sesshoumaru, com o pequeno gato em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru estava se perguntando como alguém em sã consciência poderia estar acordado àquela hora da manhã – por volta das oito horas –, num dia de sábado e ainda por cima, perseguindo um gato?

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando o pequeno animal olhou para ele, nem mesmo se quisesse o teria percebido por conta da distância e do tamanho do bicho, mas aquele ato do gato pareceu avisar Rin sobre estar sendo observada, pois ela levantou-se e virou-se para o lugar onde Sesshoumaru estava, encarando-o direto nos olhos. Ele continuou sem mover-se, encarando-a tal como ela o fazia. Uns dois minutos depois, ela sorriu para ele, como se apenas ver a sua figura fosse algo extremamente feliz.

Viu quando ela vez uns movimentos breves com as mãos para ele, seria um "bom dia" talvez? Ele não fazia a mínima idéia. Ela poderia estar xingando-o e ele nunca desconfiaria, mas nem teria por que desconfiar… não entrava em sua cabeça aquela associação. Sem saber o que fazer ou responder, ele ficou apenas inerte do mesmo modo como estava. Totalmente alheio às _palavras_ dela.

Mesmo sem resposta alguma, ela lhe sorriu e acenou – um gesto que ele finalmente reconhecia –, despedindo-se e virando-se para entrar em casa mais uma vez, agora com o pequeno animal de estimação nos braços.

Ele ainda permaneceu parado por alguns minutos, até que ouviu o bater da porta, indicando que alguém estava do lado de fora.

– Entre. – ele disse simplesmente, voltando para dentro do quarto e deixando as portas da sacada abertas, como pretendia desde o começo.

Uma das empregadas abriu a porta e curvou-se num sinal de respeito.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, sua mãe, Izayoi-san, pergunta se quer se juntar a ela no café da manhã. Será servido dentro de quinze minutos. – a mulher falou sem encará-lo nos olhos.

– Hai. – ele respondeu, virando-se para seguir até a porta do banheiro.

– Sumimasen. – foi a última coisa que ele ouviu da empregada quando a porta se fechou mais uma vez.

Sesshoumaru entrou no banheiro e tomou seu banho, trocou de roupa e apenas vinte minutos depois desceu para o café da manhã, chegando à sala de jantar, descobriu que Izayoi não o tinha esperado por muito tempo, estava começando a sua refeição naquele instante.

– Oh, ohayou Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi cumprimentou-o educadamente. – Dormiu bem?

– Hai. – ele respondeu, sentando-se num dos lugares vazios da mesa, diante de Izayoi.

– Hm, você está planejando alguma coisa para hoje? – Izayoi perguntou, levandoo copo de suco até os lábios logo em seguida.

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru disse mais uma vez produzindo um simples monólogo… como era costume.

– Oh, vai ficar em casa o dia todo? – Izayoi perguntou não querendo acreditar. – Poderia sair e dar uma volta, rever a sua cidade natal…

– Não estou com _disposição_. – aquela era só uma outra palavra para a sua falta de vontade de sair de casa… realmente não conseguia pensar em nada de interessante para fazer visitando a cidade.

– Oh, tudo bem então. – Izayoi concordou. – Eu marquei de sair com Nayako. Provavelmente Rin-chan deverá vir para cá hoje… vocês podem se fazer companhia.

– Ela não vai com vocês? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de maneira curiosa.

– Rin-chan não é o tipo de garotas que gosta de sair nos fins de semana para fazer compras e ir a salões de beleza. – Izayoi disse balançando a mão num sinal de irrelevância. Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do que Izayoi dissera. – Não que eu e Nayako saiamos para fazer isso… mas estou especificando. De qualquer jeito, vamos para um chá com velhas amigas, uma reunião, assim digamos… apenas para lembrar os velhos tempos. Acho que Rin não se sentiria à vontade, ninguém da idade dela.

– E por que acha que ela virá? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, depois de tomar um gole de seu chá.

– Ora, por que ela sempre vem. – Izayoi falou como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio demais para ser perguntado. – Ela adora ficar com Kaede. E ajudá-la no jardim. Além do mais, odeia ficar sozinha em casa, e como Nayako sairá hoje, ela virá com toda a certeza.

– Eu pensei que Kaede trabalhasse na cozinha. – Sesshoumaru falou, lembrando-se do dia anterior quando encontrara a velha senhora.

– Também. – Izayoi falou. – Ela é como a governanta da casa. Você não lembra mesmo das pessoas não é? Ela que cuida da _ordem_ aqui dentro, assim digamos. Mas ela sempre dá um pouco mais de cuidado ao jardim de sakura's.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu mais nada, mas foi Izayoi quem voltou a falar, mudando completamente de assunto.

– Ah, eu falei com o seu irmão hoje, ele ligou, disse que está tudo bem por lá, e que nas férias ele virá para nos visitar. – Izayoi disse parecendo empolgada com a idéia.

– _Nos_ visitar? – Sesshoumaru questionou. Era tão óbvio, assim como a água é transparente, que Inuyasha não estava nem aí para o irmão mais velho, iria apenas por consideração à sua mãe.

– Não seja bobo, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi repreendeu como se ele ainda fosse alguma criança.

– Estou sendo apenas realista. – Sesshoumaru ratificou.

– Claro que está, se fosse desse modo, sempre estaria. – Izayoi zombou do comentário. – Bom, de qualquer jeito eu vou terminar logo o café da manhã para passar na casa de Nayako. Você tem mesmo certeza de que vai ficar em casa?

Como resposta àquela pergunta, Sesshoumaru apenas lançou um olhar de soslaio para a madrasta, o que respondeu a pergunta e servia de resposta para as perguntas que viessem a se seguir também.

– Tudo bem, já entendi tudo. – Izayoi disse. – De qualquer jeito, divirta-se no seu _ócio_ aqui dentro desta casa.

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Izayoi disse balançando a cabeça de maneira pesarosa.

Eles continuaram a sua refeição calados durante o resto do tempo. Vez ou outra, comentavam sobre algum assunto da empresa, ou então sobre Inuyasha que ficara na Europa, mas claro que apenas Izayoi _comentava_ realmente o assunto. Assim que ela terminou de comer, e foi a primeira a fazê-lo, levantou-se da mesa, virando-se para o filho.

– Bom, está na minha hora. – Izayoi disse após se levantar. – Eu vejo você no jantar.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru respondeu juntando todas as respostas que precisaria dar em apenas uma palavra, como era o seu costume.

– Ja matta ne. – Izayoi despediu-se mais uma vez e saiu pelo portal que dava na sala de estar para seguir até o hall de entrada, passar no quarto que ficava no primeiro andar e descer com a bolsa até o carro que já esperava na porta.

Diferente de Izayoi, que se apressara para terminar a refeição e que comia menos, ele demorou-se por mais uns minutos até terminar o seu café da manhã e ordenar aos empregados que retirassem a mesa. Ele simplesmente voltou para o seu quarto, e num impulso que nem ele mesmo soube explicar, a primeira coisa que fez foi dirigir-se à sacada e observar o jardim da casa vizinha.

Ela não estava lá naquele momento. Claro que era de se esperar. Ela não poderia ficar lá o dia inteiro, então teriam horas que certamente ele não poderia observá-la. Afastou-se da sacada fechando as portas desta e saiu do quarto. Andou até o escritório, não tinha nada para fazer, então nada melhor que sentar-se e observar os _negócios de família._

Voltar a trabalhar só na segunda-feira estava se tornando algo tedioso. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia aproveitar as horas vagas, que tinha algo para fazer… como Izayoi mencionara, ele iria ter que _divertir-se com o ócio,_ algo que parecia realmente sem futuro.

Por um momento, apenas repousou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona de couro, do mesmo modo que seu pai gostava de fazer. Mas não se demorou muito tempo ali, vagando em sua própria mente e seus próprios pensamentos confusos.

Cansado de ficar sem fazer nada, desceu as escadas e parou quando passou perto da porta da cozinha. Ouviu umas breves risadas vindas de lá, de alguém já idoso, com certeza. Seguiu até esta e parou no portal ao ver Kaede a _conversar_ com aquela garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos chocolate. A sua vizinha que cuidava das rosas.

– Oh sim, as flores estão ficando lindas. – Kaede dizia diante do sorriso de Rin.

Ela ia fazer alguns gestos para continuar o seu assunto com Kaede, mas pareceu ter percebido a presença de Sesshoumaru e virou-se para observá-lo antes de gesticular qualquer palavra. Kaede fez o mesmo ao notar o movimento de Rin.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, não sabia que estava aí. Deseja alguma coisa? – Kaede perguntou.

– Iie. – ele respondeu simplesmente, visando sair logo do lugar para que as duas voltassem à sua conversa habitual. Mas antes que desse um passo sequer, observou que Rin fez uma seqüência de gestos com as mãos, uma seqüência que parecia direcionada a ele.

Sesshoumaru parou e ficou observando, assim como kaede. Mas ele não conseguia entender nenhum dos poucos movimentos _desenhados_ por ela. Aquilo parecia realmente frustrante… não conseguia entender alguém que estava bem ao seu lado, mas que embora não use simples palavras. Ficou calado por uns segundos até que ouviu uma voz, certamente que não era a de Rin.

– Ela está lhe dando bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a velha senhora falou, traduzindo os gestos da mulher que continuava parada ao seu lado.

Rin ainda sorria e Sesshoumaru sentia-se ainda mais incomodado por não entendê-la. Realmente estava se achando um completo idiota, não exatamente por não compreender os movimentos, mas por ainda não ter respondido a pergunta.

Sem que percebesse, ela fez mais uma seqüência de gestos, dessa vez dirigidos à Kaede. A senhora sorriu quando ela terminou.

– Iie, Rin-chan. – Kaede falou. – Não tem nada de errado com Sesshoumaru-sama. Ele só não gosta de falar.

Rin mantinha um semblante interrogativo em seu rosto, fez mais uma seqüência de gestos e mais uma vez Kaede sorriu.

– Oh sim, Sesshoumaru-sama falava mais quando criança. – Kaede confirmou. – Isso mostra que os dois mudaram do mesmo jeito.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Sesshoumaru entendeu o simples menear de cabeça positivo dela. E mais uma vez as duas mulheres presentes na sala o encaravam. Ele virou o rosto e retirou-se do lugar, queria ficar perto dela e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Não gostava da sensação de não poder entendê-la, mas quando a sós, como da última vez no jardim, parecia que conseguia entendê-la mesmo sem saber o significado de seus gestos.

Andou por toda a casa, tentando encontrar um lugar do qual se agradasse… onde se sentisse bem e sozinho. Abriu uma porta no primeiro andar a qual ainda não tinha dado atenção. Reconheceu o lugar de cara, era uma sala de jogos montada por seu próprio pai. Tinha uma dezena de jogos ocidentais, uma mesa de sinuca, um tabuleiro de xadrez, tabuleiros de damas, mesa de pôquer e alguns jogos orientais, como não devia deixar de ser. Os que mais se destacavam no momento eram os dados de apostas, muito comuns e ilegais no período feudal, e também o tabuleiro de _go_, outro jogo muito tradicional. Todos pareciam simplesmente intocáveis durante aqueles anos que se passaram. Ele sentou-se na poltrona da mesa de xadrez, aprendera a jogar com seu próprio pai enquanto viviam na Europa. Era um jogo ocidental que muito lhe agradava, um jogo de raciocínio rápido e estratégia, características que ele se orgulhava de ter, mas claro que as mesmas se aplicavam ao jogo de _go_, o que ele aprendera bem antes, mas lamentava ter esquecido como jogar.

Depois de algum tempo apenas observando as peças, já posicionadas para o início do jogo, moveu o cavalo, como se estivesse prestes a começar uma partida, mas não havia nenhum oponente em vista, pelo menos não até aquele momento.

Escutou o barulho da porta abrir, mas não se deu ao trabalho de virar para ver quem era, devia ser um dos empregados que viera limpar e assim que o vissem pediriam licença e se retirariam. Mas enganou-se quando a pessoa sentou-se na cadeira diante da dele, observando o tabuleiro de maneira pensativa. Parecia até querer montar uma jogada.

– Rin? – ele questionou ao vê-la diante de si.

A mulher ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome e sorriu para ele, confirmando a sua presença e se nome num simples menear de cabeça, como se ele já tivesse esperando por aquilo.

Ela passou alguns minutos apenas observando o jogo, agora de maneira confusa. Sesshoumaru encarava-a também com uma indagação em mente. Será que ela sabia jogar aquele tipo de jogo? Suas questões foram respondidas quando ela começou a reposicionar todas as peças sem nenhuma exceção, até mesmo as dele.

– O que está fazendo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou depois que ela começou a movê-las, como se ela fosse responder de algum modo que ele entendesse afinal.

Claro que não obteve respostas, ela apenas parou de mover as peças quando todas estavam rearmadas como num tabuleiro de damas. Então ela moveu um dos peões como se movia uma peça de damas. Ergueu a cabeça até ele e sorriu.

– Por que fez isso? – Sesshoumaru questionou e ela respondeu com seus gestos.

Ele ainda tentou entender algo, mas foi impossível. Ela repetiu a mesma seqüência, como se esperasse que ele entendesse o que queria dizer, mas ele não respondeu nada. Ficou calado por um momento e finalmente voltou a falar.

– Eu… não entendo o que quer dizer. – ele confessou finalmente.

Ela ficou parada por um momento depois que ele falou, apenas observando-o. Sorriu e levantou-se, procurando alguma coisa na sala, Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a com o olhar. Ela correu até um gabinete perto da mesa de pôquer, abriu algumas gavetas até finalmente encontrar o que queria. Uma pequena caderneta com uma caneta. Voltou para a poltrona diante de Sesshoumaru e sentou-se, apoiando a caderneta nas pernas e começando a escrever. Sesshoumaru esperou até que ela terminasse de escrever e estendesse o objeto para ele.

"_Você não precisa entender meus gestos para entender o que quero dizer… só precisa sentir… você pode fazer isso?"_

Sesshoumaru encarou-a depois de ver o que tinha escrito na pequena folha. Ela sorriu para ele. Antes mesmo que ele dissesse ou respondesse algo sobre o que tinha acabado de ler, ela voltou a olhar o tabuleiro e moveu mais uma vez a peça que tinha movido no começo, colocou-a em seu lugar, e em seguida, fez um outro movimento, resultado de sua mudança de idéia e talvez de estratégia também.

Sesshoumaru dobrou o pequeno papel e fitou o tabuleiro, parecia que ela não sabia jogar xadrez então arrumara a opção de jogarem damas, mesmo que com as peças de xadrez.

Estendeu o braço e fez o movimento com uma de suas peças também, observando a posição quase que infantil em que ela estava. A garota apoiava o queixo nas mãos e os braços nos joelhos, observando o tabuleiro de maneira atenta. Vê-la daquele jeito despertou nele uma imensa vontade de _rir_. Não sabia porque… mas fazia muito tempo que não ria… e com um simples movimento dela, aquela vontade voltava de muito longe no tempo.

Tão entretido que estava em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando ela fez a própria jogada e permaneceu a fitá-lo, como que o avisando para continuar o jogo. Ele estendeu o braço para fazer mais um movimento e enquanto isso, observando-a, uma pergunta fluiu quase que naturalmente de seus lábios.

– Você gosta de damas? – ele perguntou, depois que fez o movimento com a peça.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele – que até então estivera fixo no tabuleiro – e meneou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a atenção para o tabuleiro mais uma vez e analisando-o para fazer o seu movimento.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do que ela lhe respondera… ela não gostava de damas? Então por que o estava jogando naquele momento?

– Então por que está jogando? – ele perguntou no exato momento em que ela moveu a sua peça.

Rin ergueu o rosto para ele, encarando-o de maneira interrogativa, parecia pensar na resposta que daria para ele. Sesshoumaru encarou a expressão confusa dela, esperando talvez por uma seqüência de gestos que ele não entenderia ou algo do gênero, mas na verdade, a única resposta que teve foi vê-la dando de ombros… parecia que nem ela mesma sabia por que estava jogando.

Dessa vez ele arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, ela também não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê de estar jogando com ele, simplesmente _estava jogando_ um jogo que não gostava por sinal. Mais uma vez teve vontade de rir… rir _dela?_ Como alguém poderia ser daquele jeito, tão natural? Espontâneo… fazer as coisas apenas por fazer? Parecia tão surreal para ele, sem sentido… parecia _infantil_ demais. Era como ele lembrava-se vagamente da Rin criança.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados para poder tirar aqueles pensamentos de lá… ela não gostava do jogo, mas estava jogando-o – sabia-se lá porquê –, então ele simplesmente continuaria também.

Quando estendeu o braço para mais uma vez movimentar uma das peças, sentiu seu pulso ser detido no meio do caminho. Rin o segurara pelo punho e o olhava sorridente. O que estava acontecendo com ela dessa vez?

– Mas o que…? – antes que pudesse completar a frase, Rin estava puxando-o pelo braço para fora daquela sala, a passos rápidos e largos. Se ela apressasse o passo um pouco mais certamente começaria a saltitar no meio da casa. – O que…

Antes de completar a frase mais uma vez, Rin simplesmente olhou para ele e sorriu, continuando a andar apressadamente ao longo do corredor. Ele não viu outra saída a não ser acompanhá-la e descobrir o que aconteceria ao final da _toca do coelho_, não era mesmo?

Desceram as escadas, quase pulando de dois em dois degraus. Ele tinha certeza que mais um pouco e ela provavelmente se despedaçaria contra o chão. Talvez, mais uma vez, por instinto ele segurou a mão dela de volta, como que para assegurar que ela não acabaria caindo.

Rin pareceu hesitar por um minuto, diante do toque dele, mas não o deixou transparecer e continuou a correr, logo ela terminara de percorrer os degraus e por pouco não esbarrava em Kaede que passava na direção da sala.

– Oh! Por que a pressa, Rin-chan?! – Kaede dirigiu a palavra à menina, parecia ignorar completamente a presença de Sesshoumaru, exceto por um discreto olhar que lançou às mãos dadas dos dois.

Em resposta, Rin fez a sua usual seqüência de gestos, mas dessa vez apenas com a mão livre, era como se não quisesse deixar Sesshoumaru escapar de si.

Naquele momento, o sentimento que tinha com relação à Rin voltou a aflorar, ele queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria ficar perto dela, não a entendia, mas sentia-se bem de estar ao seu lado, era frustrante e ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante.

Apenas deu-se conta que ela terminara de responder à Kaede por ter ouvido a voz da senhora.

– Oh, vocês vão passear então? – ela falou e Sesshoumaru imediatamente arqueou as sobrancelhas. Como assim _passear?_ Ele não tinha concordado com aquilo, que história era aquela? Mas Rin confirmou a indagação de Kaede com um menear de cabeça positivo. – E devo esperá-los para o almoço?

Kaede falava diretamente com Rin, era como se Sesshoumaru fosse invisível, ou como se a opinião do dono da casa simplesmente não contasse em _nada_. Mais uma vez Rin respondeu e Kaede abriu mais o sorriso.

– Então, divirtam-se. – ela disse, dando espaço para que Rin passasse acompanhada de Sesshoumaru. – Até mais tarde.

Kaede continuou o seu caminho para a sala de estar enquanto Rin voltou a puxar Sesshoumaru pelo braço, agora eles estavam de mãos dadas, literalmente, embora Sesshoumaru parecesse não ter percebido.

Ele ainda estava perdido em pensamentos sobre não ter concordado com aquela idéia de sair para um _passeio_. Mas ainda assim, era uma boa idéia… sair para um passeio com uma companhia agradável. Há quanto tempo não se distraía assim? Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer naquele lugar, de qualquer jeito.

Deixou-se levar ao longo do caminho até sair da casa enorme e começarem a percorrer a calçada, olhando os vários transeuntes ao longo desta. Agora ela não mais o puxava consigo, apenas andava lado a lado com ele, olhando diretamente para frente, nunca o encarando.

Apenas no momento em que ela parou para andar ao seu lado, ele percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas. Olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas e pensou em soltá-la, mas Rin parecia não estar incomodada com aquilo, e fazê-lo poderia soar como uma grosseria. Mas havia outra questão em sua mente… por que soltar a mão dela se aquilo não lhe incomodava nem um pouco?

Olhou tanto para as próprias mãos que nem percebeu o quanto eles já tinham andado. Era incrível como ela tinha o dom de prender toda a sua atenção, fazendo-o desligar-se do mundo a sua volta. Apenas voltou a si quando ela parou de súbito e repentinamente voltou a correr. Ele precisou olhar para frente para não esbarrar em nada.

Rin havia parado diante de um parque de crianças, cheio de brinquedos infantis como gangorras, balanços, escorregadores, caixas de areia… havia um número consideravelmente grande de garotos que eram vigiados por seus responsáveis. Mas o que exatamente Rin estava fazendo com ele no meio daquele monte de crianças, era uma coisa que ele queria mesmo descobrir.

Ela continuou a guiá-lo até parar diante dos balanços. Haviam três enfileirados, mas nenhum deles estava ocupado. Parecia que as crianças estavam ocupadas demais correndo por todos os lados para pararem um pouco e sentarem-se. O objetivo dela agora parecia mais que claro, ela agia realmente como uma criança… Sesshoumaru pensou naquele momento se ela tinha mesmo ou não seus 26 anos de idade.

Rin soltou a mão dele apenas para sentar-se num dos balanços e começar a impulsionar com os pés. O sorriso dela se alargava impressionantemente a cada ida e volta do brinquedo. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que se divertisse tanto daquele jeito. Aos poucos, aquela mesma cena se repetia… era como o movimento pendular do balanço. A cena se repetia, mas em suas memórias… Rin balançava de lá para cá, mas ela era menor, era uma criança… sorria do mesmo jeito embora naquela época, houvesse _vozes_.

– **_Sesshoumaru! Venha, vamos brincar no balanço que otou-san colocou no jardim! – era uma voz infantil, vinda de uma criança sorridente, que saltitava bem diante de seus olhos inexpressivos._**

– **_Hai… – assentia com um simples movimento de cabeça e um monossílabo. Era o suficiente para que ela lhe tomasse as mãos e o guiasse para onde quer que fosse… ele sempre ia._**

– **_Vamos, você me balança? Hein? Eu ainda não brinquei lá, poderíamos brincar todo dia, você quer que eu te balance também? Você nunca gosta de brincar… você precisa fazer mais coisas…_**

As palavras continuavam de maneira quase que desenfreada. Ela falava tanto… era tão diferente de agora.

– Ei! – ele escutou uma voz infantil invadir seus ouvidos. Por um momento, surpreendeu-se, pensando que ela tivesse vindo de Rin, mas ao prestar mais atenção, era apenas mais um garoto que passava correndo pelo parque atrás de algum amigo.

Rin ainda estava sentada no balanço, mas tinha parado de se balançar, estava apenas segurando as correntes e olhando para os pés enquanto movia os dedos dos pés, agora descalços – havia deixado as sandálias rasteiras ao lado do balanço.

Ele aproximou-se dela, com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Cansada? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a olhar para si de maneira interrogativa.

Logo a expressão neutra dela tornou-se num sorriso largo, quando ela balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva, levantando os pés para que não tocassem no chão. A garota ficou a fitar os próprios pés e apenas percebeu o movimento de Sesshoumaru quando sentiu as mãos dele quase tocarem as suas por trás, quando o homem segurou as correntes do brinquedo, começando a balançá-la levemente.

Rin impressionou-se, observou-o nos olhos, não conseguindo definir alguma expressão em seu rosto, como sempre, estava simplesmente impassível. Mas ainda assim, algo lhe dizia que o antigo Sesshoumaru estava ali, de volta, pelo menos naquele simples momento, repleto de boas lembranças. Por um momento ela ficou em dúvida sobre que expressão lhe retribuir, ele a encarava também, os olhares se cruzavam, mas ela não tinha idéia do que fazer, era como um sonho, não? Mas dessa vez ela não lhe pedia para balançar mais rápido. Não podia…

Antes que ele percebesse o seu semblante mais entristecido, ela sorriu, como sempre fazia, simplesmente sorriu e a cada movimento do brinquedo, ela sorria mais largamente.

Aos poucos, os impulsos que ele dava no balanço ficavam mais fortes e a garota ia mais alto. Apenas depois de todo aquele tempo mergulhado em pensamentos perdidos, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Sesshoumaru afastou-se dela e sentou-se no balanço ao lado, observando-a divertir-se, sem impulsionar o brinquedo, apenas parado, olhando-a. Estava curioso sobre uma coisa, mas não sabia se deveria perguntar, e também não sabia se teria uma resposta… provavelmente ele não a entenderia, como sempre.

Aos poucos, o balanço foi perdendo o impulso até parar lentamente, apenas nesse momento, Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e percebeu que ele a observava. Mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram. Ela sabia, sentia que ele queria lhe falar algo, mas não teria como perguntar… não _queria_ fazê-lo. Apenas continuou a encará-lo por algum tempo, como se aquela simples troca de olhares pudesse responder a todas as perguntas de ambos.

– Por que… por que você não fala? – ele finalmente perguntou, depois daquele silêncio incômodo.

Ela continuou a encará-lo depois de ouvir a pergunta, mas o sorriso não estava mais lá. Como era esperado, a resposta dela veio numa seqüência de gestos. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil tentar entender o que ela queria explicar, ele observou, tentou associar os gestos com palavras, mas a cada movimento das mãos dela, ele se perdia ainda mais, a cada movimento, ficava ainda mais frustrado… por que tinha que ser daquele jeito?

Ele virou o rosto com certa brutalidade, ficando frustrado e enfurecido por não conseguir entendê-la. Será que seria assim para sempre? Seria tão mais fácil se ela falasse… seria tão mais fácil se ele soubesse o porquê dela não usar as palavras… mas nem tudo pode ser tão simples como se deseja.

No momento, não queria voltar a encará-la, não queria voltar a descobrir que não a entenderia de todo o jeito… mas sua vontade foi completamente quebrada, quando alguém lhe puxou pelo pulso, fazendo-o levantar-se de maneira brusca.

– O que…? – ele percebeu que Rin o puxava mais uma vez consigo. De onde diabos ela tirara aquela mania de sair puxando todos, ou talvez apenas _ele_, para todos os lugares que queria?

Ela apenas parou de correr quando encontrou um canteiro de flores no mesmo parque. Finalmente soltou a mão de Sesshoumaru para sentar-se entre as diversas flores, colhendo-as uma a uma, como se fosse a coisa mais divertida de se fazer.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas… ela era uma pessoa tão simples, se importava com coisas tão superficiais… era tão delicada e ao mesmo tempo, tão intrigante. Queria saber por que ela não queria falar… queria poder entendê-la.

A partir daquele momento, o resto do dia foi quase a mesma coisa… Rin sempre puxava Sesshoumaru para todo novo lugar que queria visitar, sempre lugares simples, cheios de flores e de crianças, lugares onde ela pudesse se divertir _como_ uma criança. Algumas vezes sentiu como se estivesse cuidando de alguma garotinha de seis anos, algumas vezes, como se pudesse conversar sem ao menos ouvir suas palavras…

Aos poucos, ele percebeu que a necessidade de usar palavras com ela era quase nula. Ela sabia o que queria e entendia o que ele queria, eles andavam, e algumas poucas vezes ela lhe fazia gestos, para que ele entendesse o significado de cada um deles, como se o estivesse ensinando a ser mais silencioso que o normal, ensinando-o a falar com os gestos.

Mais alguns minutos, e até ele esquecera que queria ter descoberto o porquê de ela não falar. Aquela vontade agora parecia quase nula. Não havia necessidade de palavras entre eles, como ela dissera, de alguma maneira ele poderia apenas… _sentir._ Ainda assim era algo surreal demais para que ele se desse ao luxo de crer. Então simplesmente queria ter certeza de que ela simplesmente conseguia se comunicar com ele por guiá-lo – ou puxá-lo.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, dessa vez sem rumo, por uma das calçadas, algumas quadras mais longe de suas casas e um pouco mais perto do movimento da cidade, Rin ainda se deliciava com uma barra de chocolate que comprara no meio do caminho, e antes de dar a última mordida, apontou o céu para Sesshoumaru. Por um momento ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, até que percebeu que ela estava apontando o _sol_ em particular. E este já estava se pondo. Estava tarde, era hora de voltar para casa.

– Vamos voltar… – Sesshoumaru disse, parando para atravessar a rua, esperando os carros passarem.

Rin simplesmente meneou a cabeça de maneira positiva, sorrindo enquanto mastigava o último pedaço do chocolate.

Sesshoumaru não tinha percebido como o tempo passara rápido. Já estava tarde demais. Não percebera aquela passagem ao lado de Rin, ela sempre estava fazendo alguma coisa para prender a sua atenção, de modo que ele não chegou a se importar com muita coisa mais. Virou o rosto para ela de maneira quase que inconsciente, e ela pareceu perceber os olhos dourados diante de si. Encarou-o tão inexpressiva quanto ele, mas de maneira mais interrogativa, talvez pensando por que ele a olhava tanto. Sorriu, como sempre sorria. Mas antes de moverem um pé sequer para poder atravessar a rua, um barulho estrondoso assolou ambos os ouvidos, fazendo Rin levar ambas as mãos aos ouvidos, rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto na direção do barulho, espantado. Rin fez o mesmo.

– O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, olhando para o mesmo ponto que várias pessoas se dirigiam no momento.

Rin virou o rosto também, mas ao olhar a origem do estrondo, arregalou os olhos, assustada.

Havia acabado de acontecer um acidente de carro, como resultado da batida, um carro estava capotado, o outro estava com a frente amassada e mais alguns carros estavam bagunçados em meio ao trânsito parado abruptamente. No carro que estava capotado, era possível ver o motorista, desacordado e sangrando muito, ainda preso à cadeira pelo cinto de segurança.

Sesshoumaru ouvia murmúrios por todos os lados, de pessoas pedindo por ajuda, outras comentando o que acontecera, ficou com os olhos fixos na imagem… aquele homem estava _morto?_ Sua atenção foi apenas tirada do acidente quando sentiu Rin esbarrar nele antes de passar correndo o mais longe possível daquele lugar.

– Rin…! – chamou-a, mas ela continuou correndo para longe, parecia estar abalada com o que acabara de presenciar.

Correu o máximo que pôde, até alcançar a garota, segurou-a pelo braço para que ela olhasse para si, conseguiu ver que tinham lágrimas em seus olhos… estaria ela lembrando do _próprio_ acidente?

– Rin… – ele chamou mais uma vez, mas ela puxou o braço, desvencilhando de Sesshoumaru, escondendo o rosto com ambas as mãos.

Mas antes que ela pudesse voltar a correr, ele a segurou mais uma vez, puxando-a para si, para evitar que se afastasse mais e acabasse fazendo alguma loucura.

Num impulso que a própria garota desconheceu, abraçou Sesshoumaru e escondeu o seu rosto no peito dele, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas de algum modo, era como se seu corpo agisse por vontade própria. Permitiu-se chorar entre os braços dele.

Sesshoumaru envolveu-a, sentindo as lágrimas que ela derramava molharem a sua camisa. Ela ainda sentia muito pelo acidente que sofrera, ainda sentia por tudo o que acontecera, era tão frágil como todas aquelas flores que adorava cuidar. Mas o pior daquilo tudo, não era saber que ela estava triste, que estava passando muito mal… o pior de tudo, era saber que não ouviria nada de seus lábios, sequer aqueles soluços de choro, ou seus lamentos, o pior de tudo, era saber que ela continuaria guardando aquelas palavras apenas para si, aquelas palavras de dor e sofrimento.

– _"Por que, Rin? Por que não pode simplesmente falar… dizer o que está sentindo? Durante todos estes anos esteve em silêncio…" _– Sesshoumaru pensava enquanto a garota apertava ainda mais o abraço em torno de sua cintura.

Por enquanto ela não poderia falar, não poderia dizer que estava sofrendo por um acidente que lhe tirara o seu pai e sua habilidade de dançar… mas palavras ainda não eram necessárias, pelo menos por enquanto, ele podia sentir em seus gestos e perceber em seus olhares, ela precisava de alguém, não poderia continuar guardando tudo para si, não poderia continuar suportando tudo sozinha… percebera isso no mesmo momento em que seus olhos se encontraram enquanto estes estavam cheios de lágrimas. _Ele queria ajudá-la_.

**Final do Capítulo Dois**

**Bom, dessa vez ninguém pode me bater, terminei esse capítulo rápido e aqui está. Creio que este fic acabará em mais três capítulos que não demorarão a sair - pelo menos eu acho XD.**

**Então, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, **_HIME RIN, Raissinha, Hiwatari Satiko, Sah Rebelde, -Nay Black-_**. Muito obrigada por terem comentado, prometo que responderei assim que tiver tempo... tenho só alguns minutos disponíveis XD**

**Então, se acharem esse capítulo decente o suficiente para mais um comentário e gasto de seu tempo, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo. Desde já, muito obrigada.**

**Ja Ne**

_**Próximo capítulo: "The Roses' Sound: Gestos"**_


	3. Gestos

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Roses' Sound  
**_**(O Som das Rosas)**_

**Capítulo Três: Gestos**

* * *

**Dedicado à Palas Lis, por que Mitz-chan a ama muito! - e por que é um presente de dia das crianças!**

* * *

_**Também como uma singela homenagem a uma amiga que já não está mais conosco…**_

* * *

– Rin… – tentou chamá-la mais uma vez e a garota pareceu acordar de um transe. Simplesmente afastou-se de Sesshoumaru, com olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Parecia assustada com o que fazia abraçada a ele.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu observar lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da jovem e queria imaginar o porquê de tal reação repentina. Queria descobrir tanto o porquê de sua reação, como o porquê da reação dela. Por uns segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade, continuaram apenas a se encarar, e, então, sem prévio aviso, a garota virou-se e saiu correndo ao longo da calçada.

Por uns segundos breves ele apenas observou-a correr ao longe, ignorando tudo e todos ao seu redor. Até que finalmente pareceu acordar de seu transe, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar em si para correr até o local do acidente. Correu para tentar alcançá-la, mas ela já havia se afastado o suficiente.

Diminuiu o passo, ainda observando a rua diante de si, onde a garota tinha desaparecido. Provavelmente queria mesmo ficar sozinha e quem era ele para contrariá-la? Andou de maneira compassada até voltar a sua casa. Esperava que ela estivesse bem, onde quer que estivesse. Preocupou-se com o que poderia acontecer a ela. Rin parecia tão abatida… e depois de ver aquele acidente, ela certamente não se mostrava a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia.

Quando chegou em casa, o sol havia sumido no horizonte. Andou vagarosamente por meio dos gramados até a entrada da casa. A porta estava aberta, ele precisou apenas rodar o trinco e entrar no lugar. Deu alguns passos a mais e encontrou Izayoi sentada à mesa de jantar enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Kaede, de pé bem ao seu lado. Ambas voltaram à atenção para ele quando adentrou a sala.

– Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama… onde está Rin-chan? – Kaede foi a primeira a se pronunciar diante da presença do homem da casa.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa ou ao menos se aproximar da mesa para sentar-se no extremo desta, como era de costume, Izayoi falou, ligeiramente surpresa com a pergunta da governanta. Virou-se para a mulher mais velha.

– Rin-chan? – indagou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. – Sesshoumaru estava com Rin-chan?

– Hai, madame. – Kaede respondeu educadamente. – Sesshoumaru-sama saiu esta manhã com Rin-chan. Ela parecia bem animada em dar uma volta na companhia dele.

– Mas que bela surpresa! – Izayoi comentou, sorrindo largamente para o enteado mais velho. – Vocês se divertiram muito? Rin-chan já foi para casa?

– Não sei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, finalmente continuando a andar e sentando-se no seu lugar à mesa. – O jantar será servido?

– Ah, claro, Sesshoumaru-sama. Já mandarei servir. – ela disse, fazendo uma breve reverência e seguiu por um dos portais da sala que levavam até a cozinha.

Neste momento, Izayoi voltou os olhos mais uma vez para o dono dos cabelos prateados e chamou-lhe a atenção, curiosa do porquê da resposta evasiva dele.

– O que aconteceu hoje? – ela perguntou, realmente interessada no que devia ter acontecido com os jovens.

– Eu não sei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, dando um suspiro pesado e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos.

– Como assim não sabe? – Izayoi franziu a testa confusa. – Não foi divertido passear com Rin? E… onde ela está?

– Acho que está em casa. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Pelo menos era o caminho de casa que ela tinha seguido quando saiu correndo.

– Saiu correndo? Mas por quê? – Izayoi parecia ainda mais confusa com o acontecido. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Eu… – ele ponderou uns segundos sobre contar o que havia acontecido, mas rapidamente lembrou-se das lágrimas da garota e, em seguida, lembrou-se dela correndo, talvez incomodada por ele ter-lhe visto chorar. Prosseguiu com a resposta em seguida: – … não sei.

Por um segundo, Izayoi ponderou sobre a possibilidade de refazer a pergunta. Contudo, Sesshoumaru olhava para outro lado, de uma maneira pensativa e _voadora_, certamente não lhe contaria o que acontecera, o que quer que fosse.

Antes que mais algum deles pronunciasse alguma palavra, dois empregados entraram, trazendo a refeição noturna. Apenas quando se retiraram e deixaram que os donos da casa se servissem, Izayoi voltou a se dirigir ao filho mais velho.

– Bom, espero que esteja tudo bem com ela. – Izayoi comentou, atraindo o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre si. – Amanhã ela disse que viria para tocarmos piano.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru apenas concordou vagamente, seus pensamentos ainda perdidos nas lágrimas da jovem que saíra correndo de perto de si momentos atrás.

– Então, conte-me como foi o seu dia hoje. – Izayoi começou a falar, obviamente tentando sustentar um diálogo qualquer com o homem.

Ele virou-se para ela e começou a dar respostas automáticas e curtas às suas perguntas. Izayoi apenas incentivava-o a falar, falando por si própria, comentando coisas inúmeras para tentar prender a atenção do filho – sem sucesso.

Depois do término da refeição e mais uns trinta minutos _conversando_ com Izayoi, Sesshoumaru finalmente se retirou da sala, sem precisar ser mal educado, já que a mulher tomara a iniciativa para seguirem até seus aposentos. Ela dizia estar cansada e que o Japão parecia fazer isso a ela, gastar-lhe toda a energia. Certamente que não era o país que fazia Sesshoumaru gastar as energias, mas sim uma jovem amante de rosas que morava bem ao seu lado.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, seguiu até as portas fechadas da sacada e abriu-as de uma maneira quase que instintiva. Pela primeira vez em que abria aquelas portas desde que chegara ao Japão, queria encontrar a dona dos grandes olhos castanhos cuidando do mesmo canteiro de rosas de sempre. Era tarde, estava escuro e ela definitivamente não se encontrava lá. Percorreu o jardim alheio com os olhos e confirmou suas suspeitas, a jovem deixara de lado o jardim naquele momento.

Apoiou-se na batente da porta, observando o céu acima de sua cabeça. Naquela parte da cidade, dava pra se ver mais estrelas… o céu parecia perfeito.

Por incontáveis segundos, permaneceu apenas a observar o céu estrelado. Era bom ficar apenas observando as estrelas, sem ter que se importar com muito mais, o único e visível problema era que… importava-se com mais… e queria saber como a jovem estaria agora, como ela se sentiria.

Visto que não teria as suas respostas do nada – certamente que elas não cairiam em suas mãos de repente –, seguiu para dentro do quarto, fechando as portas da sacada silenciosamente. Sentou-se no canto da cama e ficou daquele modo por alguns minutos a mais, até finalmente deitar-se e fechar os olhos, adormecendo dentro de pouco tempo.

A noite pareceu passar lentamente apenas naquele dia… o sono se estendeu mais que o normal e Sesshoumaru só se viu obrigado a abrir os olhos por conta do sol, que adentrava pelas portas de sua sacada – obviamente que sem permissão.

Ele olhou no relógio ao lado da cama: este marcava quase dez da manhã. Arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas ao perceber o quanto dormira, ponderando se estaria vendo a hora certa naquele relógio digital.

Foi muito mais que instintivo, não conseguia conter a si mesmo, simplesmente andou até a sacada e abriu as portas desta, observando não o céu ensolarado, não a paisagem, nada de pássaros… _rosas_. Correu os olhos ao longo do jardim de belezas vermelhas, mas a única beleza que queria encontrar… não estava ali.

Encostou-se à batente das portas da sacada, suspirou profundamente, ainda olhando o terreno vizinho.

– _Onde está você, Rin?_ – perguntou-se, num tom baixo o suficiente para que nem mesmo o escutasse.

Ficou ali, apenas observando por alguns minutos apenas. Lembrou-se do dia anterior… ela ainda tinha medo de suas próprias lembranças. Talvez, talvez por isso não conseguisse falar ainda… não queria falar. O que havia de tão errado com as palavras? Bom, ele não seria a pessoa mais certa a responder, certamente.

Virou-se e seguiu para sair do quarto… era domingo… mais uma manhã livre e não teria muito a fazer, como não teria no dia anterior se Rin não o tivesse _seqüestrado_.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, como se estivesse medindo cada mínimo passo, contando-os para conseguir passar o tempo. Mal tinha pisado no último degrau, a voz de Izayoi adentrou-lhe os ouvidos, suave como sempre e, ao mesmo tempo, enérgica.

– Ohayo, Sesshoumaru! – ela disse, parecendo animada. – Ora, pelo visto o dia ontem foi bem cansativo, afinal, acordando numa hora dessas?!

– Eu… perdi a hora. – disse simplesmente, tentando ignorar o comentário da mais velha sobre o dia anterior.

– Sim, claro que perdeu. – Izayoi disse, sorrindo divertida. – Bom, quer que eu mande prepararem seu café da manhã? Eu estava indo ligar pra Inuyasha, quero saber como estão as coisas por lá.

– Não precisa. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, passando por ela e deixando o espaço livre para que ela subisse as escadas. – Pode ir ligar.

– Claro. – Izayoi passou direto por ele e, quando começou a subir as escadas, voltou-se para o enteado mais uma vez, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Ah! Sesshoumaru!

Ele simplesmente parou e virou o rosto parcialmente, apenas para demonstrar que estava prestando atenção no que a mulher dizia.

– Se Rin-chan chegar, faça-lhe companhia enquanto eu não volto, certo? – ela disse, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

A menção do nome da jovem fê-lo virar para observar a madrasta. Encarou-a com um olhar indagador. Rin iria até lá naquele dia.

– Ahn? – Izayoi não entendeu a confusão expressa sutilmente no olhar e no movimento do enteado, mesmo assim, prontificou-se a explicar. – Ah, eu tinha combinado com Rin-chan para que ela viesse tocar comigo hoje, pra me fazer companhia. Não se lembra?

Por uns segundos ele buscou em sua memória quando isto tinha acontecido. Logo meneou a cabeça num gesto positivo na direção de Izayoi e continuou seu caminho até a sala de jantar, enquanto a mulher mais velha seguia seu caminho subindo as escadas.

Tinha se esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe. No dia que reencontrara a jovem, lá mesmo em sua casa, Izayoi marcara com ela de se encontrarem no domingo, para tocarem piano. O que significava que poderia encontrá-la e saber se estava mesmo tudo bem com ela. Torcia para que estivesse certo e ela estivesse melhor desde a cena do acidente. Era realmente mais frágil do que ele poderia imaginar.

– _Como rosas…_ – ele disse de uma maneira quase que inconsciente, quando sentou à mesa, na extremidade.

– Disse alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru-sama? – a voz de Kaede surpreendeu-o ali na sala, bem ao seu lado. Quando será que ela tinha chegado ali?

– Iie. – respondeu simples e rapidamente.

– Posso mandar servir seu café da manhã? – ela perguntou educadamente.

Ele nada mais fez que menear a cabeça. Não podia estar tão perdido assim em pensamentos. Suspirou profundamente e tentou se ligar mais no que acontecia ao seu redor.

O tempo passava de uma maneira quase que arrastada na mansão dos Taisho. Ele chegava a pensar que se demorasse um pouco mais para que os ponteiros do grande relógio de parede da biblioteca rodassem, eles rodariam no sentido anti-horário. Ainda assim, não tinha idéia do número de horas mostrada na face deste… estava tão desatento a tudo, que esses mínimos detalhes lhe eram fúteis. Sua visão se estendia por três pontos diferentes daquela sala. Hora estava com os olhos sobre os bem desenhados ideogramas de um livro de história japonesa; hora estava com os olhos a fitar o azul que transparecia nas vidraças da janela… hora estava fitando a face do relógio antigo em que nada mais via que seu próprio reflexo.

Estava preste a fechar o livro quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e uma figura conhecida adentrar o local.

– Eu sabia que estava aqui, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi disse, aproximando-se do enteado, sentado numa das poltronas entre as estantes de livros. – Quer parar de ler esses livros e ir fazer alguma coisa?

– Suponho que tenha uma atividade melhor para propor. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, fechando o livro lentamente e levantando-se para devolvê-lo ao seu lugar na prateleira.

– Ahn… – ela parou pensativa por uns segundos. – Não sei. Bem que você poderia ir à casa de Rin-chan.

– Por que eu iria? – ele virou-se quase que instantaneamente, depois de abandonar o livro sobre a prateleira. Arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando pela resposta da mulher que agora procurava algum livro nas outras prateleiras.

– Porque Rin-chan ainda não veio. – Izayoi respondeu vagamente, puxando algum livro e folheando-o vagamente.

Ele continuou calado, não entendera a exata proposta da madrasta com relação àquele assunto. Por que mesmo a jovem iria até lá?

– Você não se lembra? – ela respondeu de uma maneira tão instantânea que ele chegou a pensar que ela conhecia seus pensamentos. Virou-se para ele ainda com o livro em mãos. – Ela viria hoje pra tocar piano. Mas está tarde, ela não veio ainda.

– Está tarde? – ele questionou, observando o relógio de parede. Quase se assustou ao ver que esse marcava mais de duas horas da tarde.

– Está assim tão desatento, meu filho? – ela perguntou, fechando o livro com aparente desinteresse e recolocando na prateleira. – Nem desceu para o almoço. Não o chamei porque tinha acabado de tomar café mesmo, achei que não quisesse.

– Não… – ele respondeu, voltando o olhar vago para a janela.

– Não? – ela indagou, sem entender ao certo a súbita negação.

– Não queria almoçar. – ele completou a frase, ouvindo um "ah" de entendimento de Izayoi.

– Claro. – ela concordou em seguida. – Bom, não importa mais. Eu vou descer, vou falar com Kaede.

Ela se virou para a porta, sem ao menos esperar alguma resposta de Sesshoumaru. Ele também não pronunciou nada, apenas continuando a olhar pela janela, enquanto seus ouvidos se atentavam aos passos da mulher. Percebeu quando ela parou de andar, na porta, virando-se para ele mais uma vez. Não tirou os olhos da janela para escutar o que ela tinha a lhe dizer.

– Ah… boa distração com seus livros. – esboçou um sorriso quase que travesso e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não demoraram mais de cinco segundos entre Sesshoumaru escutar a porta se fechar e seus pés começarem a andar quase que automaticamente na direção da janela. Parou apenas ao alcançá-la, observando além dela… mas não na direção do céu azul, e sim na direção do chão, do gramado… do gramado de _sua_ casa. Não havia pontos vermelhos enfeitando o lugar, não dava para vê-los dali.

Suspirou por um segundo… ainda não a vira naquele dia… nem sequer cuidando de suas preciosas rosas. Talvez estivesse apenas olhando nas horas erradas, ou talvez, ela realmente não tivesse saído naquela manhã. E não sabia o porquê… mas estar longe dela, não vê-la e não ter certeza de como estava se sentindo… o deixava muito incomodado.

Colocou pressão sobre a batente da janela, na qual estava apoiado. Estava irritado por si mesmo… e, principalmente, porque ela sempre dava um jeito de convencê-lo a alguma coisa. Só Izayoi mesmo para deixá-lo louco a ponto de querer sair de casa.

Sorriu de lado, afastando-se da janela. Seguiu até a saída da sala e desceu as escadas sem pressa. Abriu a porta principal da mansão e andou, descendo as escadas e observando o enorme espaço ao seu redor, com o gramado verde e caminhos enfeitados… ou caminhos para os carros. Andou ainda de maneira vagarosa, apenas sentindo a brisa leve da tarde de primavera. Não queria olhar para trás, tinha quase certeza de que veria Izayoi com uma cara de vitória, onde quer que ela estivesse naquele minuto. Ela nunca parava até conseguir o que queria… só não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ou uma má qualidade.

Cruzou os portões de entrada e parou por um momento, incerto sobre o que deveria realmente fazer. Olhou para a casa vizinha, estava tão silenciosa quanto a sua, mas ainda assim, tinha um ar completamente diferente, por mais que se parecessem. Não ficou parado por muito tempo, logo estava andando na direção desta, apenas com um objetivo em mente.

Depois de se identificar, permitiram a sua entrada pelos portões externos, em seguida, parou diante da escadaria da porta principal da mansão, mas antes que chegasse ao topo desta, uma mulher apareceu, abrindo a porta e seguindo até alcançá-lo, no meio das escadas. Ele não demorou a conhecer aquele rosto, emoldurado por curtos cabelos negros, que certamente não aparentavam sua real idade.

– Sesshoumaru-sama. – a mulher cumprimentou-o ao alcançá-lo. – Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. Eu podia jurar que Izayoi viria, não você.

– Nayako-san. – ele apenas retribuiu o cumprimento de uma maneira educada, sem completar com mais nada.

– Meu jovem, fiquei surpresa quando ouvi que você estava vindo do porteiro. – ela disse, continuando a andar e fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse até entrarem em casa. – Bom, o que podemos fazer por você? O que o traz aqui?

– Eu queria falar com Rin… – ele disse, mais uma vez educado, e sem a mínima emoção expressa em sua voz.

– Ah… Rin-chan, nee? – ela falou de maneira vaga, parando de andar ao alcançar a sala de estar. – Deixe-me pensar… Rin-chan… você quer vê-la? – perguntou como se ele não tivesse esclarecido aquela parte.

– Algo errado? – ele perguntou, estranhando o questionamento vago da mulher. – Ela não está bem?

– Ahn? – ela parecia estar desconcentrada ao que ele falara, mas logo percebeu o que o jovem tinha dito. – Ah, não! Não, ela está bem… muito bem. Então… venha comigo, vou levá-lo até ela.

Ele apenas acenou a cabeça de maneira positiva, estranhando o modo como a mulher falava, parecia ponderar sobre algo ou estava pensando sobre alguma coisa com relação a Rin, certamente. Será que não havia algo de errado com a garota?

Seguiram entre os enormes corredores do lugar por alguns minutos, quando finalmente Nayako parou diante de uma das portas do corredor… na verdade, aquela parecia ser a única porta em um enorme espaço, pelo menos daquele lado do corredor.

– Acho que não tem problema se eu deixá-lo vê-la. – Nayako disse e tinha um tom que lembrava muito o de Izayoi quando estava tramando alguma coisa. – Mas, prometa-me que ficará em silêncio, sim?

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Será que Rin estava dormindo ou doente para que ele não pudesse fazer barulho? Por que ficar em silêncio quando o seu intento desde o começo era falar com ela? Afinal, o que estava acontecendo naquela casa?

– É, imaginei que você ficaria confuso. – Nayako sorriu, fitando a expressão aparentemente confusa de Sesshoumaru. – Bom, quando entrar vai entender. Faz muito tempo que Rin não volta aqui, eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem que a deixou com vontade de vir a essa sala, mas seria muito bom se não a interrompesse.

Por um segundo ele pensou em recuar. Se Rin estava ocupada com algo, ou se não gostava de ser interrompida, ele queria ser o último a atrapalhá-la. Mas a curiosidade era tanta e a vontade de ver a garota mais uma vez também era tamanha que apenas acenou a cabeça num gesto positivo, concordando com as imposições de Nayako.

– Hai. – completou após o gesto afirmativo.

– Bom, eu confio em você, então… vou deixá-los. – Nayako disse, abrindo a porta lentamente para que não produzisse nem o menor dos barulhos e dando espaço para que apenas Sesshoumaru entrasse, antes de fechá-la mais uma vez.

Sesshoumaru relutou por um segundo e então, entrou finalmente no lugar. Sentiu a porta atrás de si fechar-se e notou a fresta de luz do corredor apagar-se aos seus pés. Não precisou dar mais nenhum passo sequer para entender o que acontecia ali. A sala em que entrara era grande, realmente espaçosa, com o chão de madeira e a iluminação fraca. Havia um grande espelho na parede à sua esquerda, um espelho que refletia os movimentos delicados de uma jovem que ele bem conhecia.

Rin dançava tão concentrada em seus próprios passos e movimentos que ele não se atreveu a aproximar-se ou a pronunciar-se. Deu alguns poucos passos para trás, até estar encostado à parede ao lado da porta, escondido pelas fracas sombras dos cantos da sala. Cruzou os braços diante do corpo, atento a cada mínimo movimento dela, a cada giro, passo, salto. Ela dançava tão perdida em si mesma que nem mesmo quando girava na direção em que ele estava, conseguia vê-lo.

Devia admitir que era uma coisa realmente magnífica. Nunca a vira dançando daquele jeito e lamentava-se por ter perdido cada passo que ela tinha dado durante todo o tempo em que ele estivera ocupado demais parar lembrar-se dos velhos amigos. Mas agora… diziam que ela não mais dançava, não _conseguia_. Pelo que ele estava vendo ali, ela estava se esforçando e se dando muito bem, parecia não ter problema algum com seus passos… por mais que não fosse profissional no assunto, para ele, ela estava mesmo _perfeita_. Por que será que tinha demorado tanto para voltar a dançar?

Não demorou muito mais e sua questão foi respondida com o que seus olhos presenciaram. Atento aos movimentos dela, percebeu quando Rin tentou dar um giro maior, saltando em seguida. Mas ao colocar o pé no chão, depois do salto, não caiu em pé ou seguindo mais uma seqüência de coreografia, o joelho fraquejou e ela caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, já tinha corrido até o centro do salão, desde o momento que vira o passo dela dar errado. Agora sim entendia o porquê da garota não voltar a dançar… ainda não conseguia movimentar o joelho.

Abaixou-se ao lado do corpo da jovem, que no momento tentava se sentar, apoiando as mãos no chão.

– Rin! – chamou-a, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela. A garota virou-se de súbito, afastando-se espantada com a nova voz se pronunciando bem ao seu lado. – Você está bem?

Ela não reagiu, sequer respondeu com um mero aceno de cabeça. Ainda parecia surpresa por ter encontrado Sesshoumaru bem ali, diante dela.

– Rin… – sem respostas evidentes, ele se pronunciou uma vez mais, estendendo a mão para poder tocar o braço dela uma vez mais.

Ao ver o movimento dele, ela relutou, afastou-se mais para que ele não conseguisse lhe tocar. Abaixou o rosto, deixando de encará-lo, sentando-se com uma das pernas dobradas e a perna machucada ainda estirada. Ele hesitou ao ver o movimento dela, provavelmente ela não queria que alguém a tivesse visto falhar daquele modo… mas ele estava preocupado… _preocupado_?

Tentava encontrar as palavras certas para falar com ela, quebrar aquele incômodo silêncio, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse achá-las, notou quando ela levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando os olhos com força e limpando a face. Apenas com aquele movimento ele notou que ela tinha lágrimas no rosto… que chorava de uma maneira completamente silenciosa… tão silenciosa quanto sua voz.

– Rin… – chamou-a novamente, e com o som de suas palavras, ela pareceu encolher-se mais, como se quisesse se convencer de que ele não estava ali, de que ele não a tinha visto… era como ela tinha dito antes… ele não precisava entender seus gestos ou ouvir suas palavras, precisava apenas sentir que havia algo errado… sentir que precisava vê-la bem.

Antes mesmo que tentasse chamá-la novamente, assustando-a e fazendo-a querer se afastar e esquecer-se de sua presença… puxou-a para junto de si e a envolveu em seus braços de uma maneira protetora e _carinhosa_. Se o rosto dela não estivesse escondido entre o corpo dele, ele teria visto o ligeiro arregalar de olhos que provocara na garota… deixando-a completamente surpresa com o ato.

Por uns minutos Rin realmente ficara surpresa, mas pouco depois, acostumou-se ao calor de Sesshoumaru, à presença dele, aos seus braços envolvendo-a. Hesitou em envolver o corpo dele com seus braços, então, simplesmente segurou a camisa dele, apertando mais os braços junto do próprio corpo.

Ele sentiu quando ela segurou sua camisa, quando hesitou em estender os braços em volta de seu corpo… simplesmente abraçou-a mais forte, como se quisesse mostrar que ela não precisava se assustar. E, ao senti-la apertando um pouco mais as pequenas mãos em torno do tecido fino de sua camisa, foi simplesmente instantâneo… mas parecia ouvir a voz dela lhe sussurrando algo como _"Eu não consigo…"_, como nas palavras escritas dela… ele apenas sentia aquilo, sem precisar de palavras. Mesmo que seus atos correspondessem às afirmações dela, ele sentiu a sua necessidade de falar. Mesmo que nunca falasse demais, mesmo que nunca falasse _nada…_ queria que ela ouvisse aquelas palavras de conforto de si e, antes que pudesse parar para escolhê-las bem, havia falado.

– Vai ficar tudo bem… não se preocupe. – disse, encostando o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dela. Ela apertou um pouco mais o tecido da camisa dele e ele completou: – Você vai conseguir… você vai.

A jovem encostou as mãos sobre o peito dele, largando o tecido da camisa de Sesshoumaru. Afastou-se o suficiente até que ele desfizesse o abraço em torno do pequeno corpo dela. Apoiou as mãos no chão de madeira, olhando para elas por um segundo, como se seus pensamentos estivessem concentrados demais em algo. Ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, finalmente. Sorriu… sorriu como se quisesse agradecê-lo por estar ali, sorriu feliz por tê-lo ali.

Sesshoumaru retribuiu apenas com um meio-sorriso, quase imperceptível e ergueu-se, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Com ela… percebeu que palavras não eram necessárias, ela estava começando a lhe mostrar aquilo, da maneira mais simples e perfeita que ele já vira.

Rin não deixou o sorriso de lado, segurou a mão dele e se levantou, movimentando um pouco a perna direita para ver se estava em condições boas o suficiente para andar. Sesshoumaru a observou até que ela colocou o pé no chão mais uma vez com firmeza, mostrando que estava tudo bem com ela e que ele não precisava se preocupar. Ergueu o rosto para o homem diante de si e ele continuava lhe sorrindo, o que a deixou constrangida. Quando voltou a abaixar a cabeça, evitando encará-lo nos olhos, notou que ele ainda segurava a sua mão e, antes que pudesse largá-lo, ele a puxava levemente para fora do local.

Por um segundo, ela não se movimentou, erguendo o rosto novamente para encarar agora as costas dele, virado para a porta.

Quando Sesshoumaru notou a hesitação por parte dela, virou-se mais uma vez, encarando-a agora de uma maneira confusa. Será que ela ainda não estava com a perna suficientemente boa?

– Nani? – perguntou de uma maneira quase que inconsciente, fazendo com que o olhar da jovem, agora ligeiramente arregalado, ficasse ainda mais fixo no dele. – Não consegue andar?

Ela demorou um pouco, até finalmente balançar a cabeça de uma maneira tão bruta que ele achou que os cabelos da jovem poderiam acertá-lo. Parecia que definitivamente não era aquele o ponto. Então…?

Ele notou o rubor na face da jovem e em seguida seus olhos seguiram o mesmo caminho no qual ela olhava… olhava para suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Teve vontade de sorrir mais uma vez, ela estava tão constrangida por conta daquilo? Ficava engraçada agindo daquele jeito… ficava mais _bonita_.

De propósito, ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos em volta dos dela e deu um passo em sua direção, ficando suficientemente perto para que a outra precisasse erguer o rosto e não esbarrar nele. Nessa hora, realmente teve certeza de que ela não teria mais sangue para subir a cabeça e deixar-lhe mais vermelha do que estava.

– Você… – ele começou a falar, abaixando um pouco o rosto para encará-la, fazendo com que ela continuasse a encará-lo de perto. – Disse que iria tocar piano com Izayoi hoje. Ela está preocupada com você. Eu vim buscá-la pessoalmente.

A expressão dela continuava interrogativa, ele tinha certeza de que se ela tivesse voz, teria pronunciado algo como um "Eh?", ou "Ahn?"… talvez estivesse tentando lembrar-se do momento em que combinara aquilo, e a proximidade de Sesshoumaru estivesse afetando em muito o seu raciocínio. Curvou o corpo um pouco para trás, visando afastar-se um pouco mais do homem e, então, um sorriso de compreensão surgiu em sua face. Ela meneou a cabeça num sinal positivo e Sesshoumaru não hesitou em sorrir mais uma vez apenas nos dez últimos minutos.

– Venha… – ele não soltou a mão da jovem, apenas virou-se para levá-la para fora da sala, sem se preocupar se ela estava constrangida ou não com aquilo. Quanto mais constrangida estivesse… seria mais divertido e mais proveitoso para ele.

Eles seguiram para fora da sala e andaram ao longo dos corredores da enorme mansão pelo único caminho que Sesshoumaru conhecia, para fora da casa, para irem até a sua casa. Aos poucos, Rin andava lado a lado com ele e começava a se acostumar com a mão quente do rapaz entrelaçada à sua. Ele parou no meio do caminho quando sentiu Rin puxando a sua mão. Virou-se para a jovem, ela andava na direção de algo que devia estar no chão… perto da parede do longo corredor.

– Rin? – ele chamou, tentando descobrir o que ela estava procurando.

Seguiu-a sabendo que não receberia resposta da boca dela e, mesmo que recebesse resposta de seus gestos, não os entenderia. Ela não se afastou muito do caminho que eles estavam, apenas largaram as mãos quando ela se abaixou, ajoelhando-se perto da parede e tomando algo em seus braços. Ele apenas entendeu o que ela estava buscando quando ouviu um som que parecia um… _miado_. Olhou por cima do ombro da jovem e fitou um gato branco pequeno, aninhado nos braços de sua dona. Era o mesmo gato que tinha visto na manhã do dia anterior, que ela estivera caçando entre suas roseiras.

O gato o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos de pupilas verticais e miou mais alto. Rin virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru e sorriu para ele, como se achasse alguma coisa divertida no rosto do homem. Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Rin voltou à atenção para o animal de estimação e lhe acariciou o pêlo branco, em seguida soltou-o no chão mais uma vez, deixando que ele saísse correndo por todo o corredor. Continuou sentada por alguns minutos, apenas observando-o, com o sorriso em face.

Sesshoumaru continuou com os olhos centrados na garota. Era incrível como sorria com cada mínima coisa… embora nem sempre seus sorrisos tivessem a sinceridade da criança que ele conhecia.

– Vamos? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para a jovem mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e sorriu-lhe, segurando a sua mão sem o mínimo constrangimento. Mas antes que ele começasse a andar, ela o estava guiando para fora da casa, quase andando aos saltos… só não o fazia com certeza porque estava puxando Sesshoumaru junto consigo.

Eles saíram da casa e seguiram pelo jardim, até os grandes portões de entrada. Um par de olhos atentos observava-os com um sorriso em face, através do vidro de uma das janelas do primeiro andar. Sua distração foi interrompida quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto.

– Entre. – a senhora de traços joviais disse, virando os olhos da janela para a empregada que entrava no quarto com uma bandeja em mãos.

– Seu chá da tarde, Nayako-sama. – a empregada disse, parando à porta mesmo, sem erguer os olhos para encarar a sua patroa.

– Pode deixar na mesa de centro, sim? – Nayako disse educadamente, indicando a mesa diante de uma lareira e entre algumas poltronas, não muito longe da cama de casal.

– Hai. – a empregada concordou, acenando com a cabeça e seguindo até o local indicado pela mulher. Ela descansou a bandeja sobre a mesa e tirou as peças de porcelana de cima, recolhendo a bandeja em seguida. Parou diante da porta antes de sair e voltou-se para a cadeira perto da janela, na qual a mulher mais velha estava sentada. – Deseja mais alguma coisa, Nayako-sama?

– Iie. – ela disse simplesmente, encarando a empregada. – Pode se retirar.

– Hai. – a empregada curvou-se numa reverência e deu as costas, saindo finalmente do local.

Apenas quando a porta do quarto se fechou, Nayako observou novamente o jardim através da janela… mas a parte interessante tinha desaparecido. Eles haviam alcançado os portões principais e saído.

– Que pena. – suspirou entediada, levantando-se da cadeira. – Estava mesmo certa, Izayoi. É divertido ver as reações desses dois. Principalmente de Sesshoumaru… – sorriu largamente enquanto andava na direção da mesa onde estava a xícara de chá.

Àquela altura, Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham alcançado os jardins da casa dos Taisho. Como sempre, cheio de _sakura's_ e folhas a caírem por todos os lados. Sem que ele percebesse, Rin largara a sua mão e estava correndo entre as flores, deixando-se tocar pelas pétalas que caíam lentamente das _sakura's_, enquanto novas flores desabrochavam ainda mais perfeitas.

Ele continuou a segui-la, parou ao lado de uma das árvores, apoiando a mão no tronco desta, enquanto Rin continuava simplesmente a correr e rodopiar como se tivesse cinco anos de idade. Era engraçado vê-la correr daquela forma, como se nada realmente importasse. Era… _nostálgico_.

Sesshoumaru olhou vagamente para a grama aos seus pés, observando a sombra que a árvore fazia sobre o chão. Sentou-se sem pensar duas vezes, encostado à árvore, apenas descansando. Ficou a fitar Rin, que parecia ter energia demais para não parar de correr. Os dedos percorriam a grama lentamente. Era tão bom ficar sem pensar em nada… simplesmente relaxar e esquecer todos e quaisquer problemas. Não conseguia dizer ao certo o que provocava aquilo nele… o ambiente ao seu redor, tão diferente do ambiente de sua antiga casa na Europa… ou a presença _dela_.

Antes que desse conta, Rin tinha corrido até seu lado e ajoelhando-se diante dele, estendendo as pequenas mãos em concha para lhe mostrar o que havia pego. Continuava sorridente como sempre e Sesshoumaru precisou reunir forças para desviar o olhar do castanho dos olhos dela até suas mãos.

Conseguiu ver o que ela tinha em mãos pouco antes da _coisa_ sair voando para longe. Uma borboleta… uma borboleta de cores bonitas e claras, que combinavam com as cores das flores ao redor… ambos seguiram o pequeno inseto com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse no céu, tomada pelas flores da árvore bem diante deles.

– _Linda_… – ele disse de uma maneira completamente vaga, enquanto seus olhos estavam perdidos na face da jovem diante de si, que ainda olhava o lugar por onde a pequena borboleta tinha sumido.

Rin voltou os olhos para ele quando ouviu a conhecida voz e sorrindo, meneou a cabeça num "sim"… parecia não perceber a proximidade que estava de Sesshoumaru, ou já teria se afastado há muito.

Ela voltou os olhos para o lado, como se procurasse mais alguma coisa que quisesse mostrar a ele, mas voltou o rosto para o homem de súbito, quando sentiu o toque dos finos dedos dele sobre a pele de seu rosto. Sesshoumaru a encarava fixamente, seus dedos tocavam levemente o rosto dela, como se tivesse medo que ela quebrasse…

– _Perfeita…_ – ele disse, correndo os olhos pelo rosto da jovem e pôde notar claramente quando o rosto voltou a ficar rubro, tão rubro quanto momentos atrás… mas ela não recuou, não mostrou nenhuma reação contra a proximidade dele… parecia apenas ficar constrangida, nada mais.

Ele nem conseguiu pensar direito em quebrar a pouca distância que os separava, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida soar ao longe, fazendo a atenção dos dois se voltar para o lugar de onde vinha a voz.

– Rin-chan! – Izayoi apareceu ao longe, sorridente e acenando para o lugar onde os dois estavam.

Rin imediatamente se levantou, afastando-se do toque de Sesshoumaru sobre seu rosto, ainda estava vermelha, mas virou-se para o lugar em que Izayoi estava e acenou de volta. Sesshoumaru continuou apenas sentado, observando Izayoi se aproximar aos poucos do lugar onde eles estavam. Pelo sorriso enorme que via na face da mulher, tinha quase certeza de que ela fizera aquilo de propósito. Ela adorava se divertir às custas dos filhos… e, principalmente, quando a questão era deixá-los sem graça, embora nunca conseguisse isso com Sesshoumaru… na verdade, conseguia apenas irritá-lo.

– Rin-chan, querida, eu estava esperando por você a tarde toda. – Izayoi disse, quando conseguiu alcançá-los finalmente. – Você está se sentindo bem?

Ela meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e então, as mãos tomaram conta dos gestos que representavam suas palavras. Sesshoumaru ficou atento a cada um deles, executado com tamanha destreza. Entretanto, por mais que se concentrasse, não conseguia deduzir o seu significado. Imaginava onde Izayoi aprendera aqueles sinais afinal…

– Oh, não precisa se desculpar… é normal nos esquecermos desses pequenos detalhes. – Izayoi disse, balançando a mão num sinal irrelevante. – E, então, me acompanha até a sala de música? Vamos ensaiar um pouco.

Ela concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez, de maneira enfática. E quando Izayoi se virava para voltar para dentro de casa, Rin segurou-lhe o braço, virando-se para Sesshoumaru, como se esperasse que ele as seguisse. Mas ele continuou sentado, observando-as.

– Ah? – Izayoi virou-se com o movimento de Rin, percebendo logo que a jovem observava Sesshoumaru. – Ah! Sesshoumaru, não vem conosco? – perguntou com um sorriso cordial de sempre, como se transmitisse as palavras que Rin não pronunciava.

Ele demorou um pouco, apenas fitando as duas mulheres, como se pensasse na resposta.

– Iie. – respondeu alguns minutos depois. – Vou ficar aqui mesmo.

– Tudo bem então. – Izayoi concordou ainda sorridente. – Bom, sabe onde nos encontrar, caso mude de idéia.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça num gesto positivo e, então, as duas mulheres deram-lhe as costas e seguiram até o casarão principal.

Sesshoumaru continuou parado, ainda sentado na grama, sob a sombra da enorme cerejeira. Aquele ambiente era confortável, era tranqüilo… silencioso demais. Riu de uma maneira quase que inconsciente ao constatar um pequeno detalhe: o lugar parecia muito mais silencioso de que quando Rin estava lá… só não sabia o porquê, já que a jovem não falava nada… realmente, os gestos dela falavam muito mais que as palavras, embora aquela vontade de ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez ainda não tivesse se esvaído.

Afinal… os gestos dela ainda lhe deixavam completamente frustrado, não conseguia entendê-los por mais que tentasse. Então… o jeito mais prático que conseguia imaginar agora era aprendê-los, aprender a entendê-la… só não conseguia imaginar – ou simplesmente admitir – porque aquela imensa vontade de entender cada mínimo gesto da jovem, cada _palavra_ dela.

Levantou-se quando o vento soprou mais forte em seu rosto. O som do vento era mais silencioso do que ele queria que fosse, do que era quando ela ainda estava lá. Andou lentamente até a casa, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Depois de entrar na mansão, cruzou o salão de entrada e a sala de estar e logo uma melodia sutil lhe adentrava os ouvidos de uma maneira quase que… _mágica_. Conhecia aquele som, conhecia muito bem… Izayoi adorava tocar piano, era a sua melhor distração… e no silêncio de sua casa na Europa, quando Inuyasha e o pai estavam fora, aquele som era o único que adentrava seus ouvidos e conseguia não lhe incomodar. A diferença era que agora… havia algo a mais na mesma melodia, havia mais beleza… e ele conseguia imaginar de onde vinha essa beleza, essa beleza que não percebia há tanto tempo, e que não conseguia imaginar como pudera esquecê-la.

Seus pés o conduziram até o local de onde provinha o som… o tão belo som do piano. Parou à porta aberta do grande salão de música… tinha até esquecido daquele presente que seu pai dera a Izayoi… não imaginava que aquele salão ainda existisse intacto, com o mesmo piano e tantos outros instrumentos que basicamente ficavam apenas de enfeite, embora Sesshoumaru tivesse a ligeira impressão de que seu pai soubesse tocar cada um deles.

Ele parou à porta, encostado à batente desta, ficou a observar as duas mulheres tocando o mesmo piano, de uma maneira ágil e sincronizada ao mesmo tempo… imaginava como elas conseguiam tocar daquele jeito mesmo depois de tantos anos sem se verem.

Elas estavam concentradas o suficiente para não perceber a nova presença ali, assim como Sesshoumaru não se demorou o suficiente para que elas o notassem. Os poucos minutos que permaneceu observando-as, embalado pela melodia envolvente da música, sua atenção ficou presa apenas em Rin… ela sorria… como sempre, estava apenas sorrindo. Parecia um pouco com Izayoi, os sorrisos delas eram parecidos… mas Rin era bem mais ingênua, não tinha a mesma astúcia de Izayoi, o que era uma coisa _realmente_ boa.

Deu as costas e saiu do lugar, seguindo até as escadas para subir até seu quarto. Parou no meio das escadas quando ouviu o som cessar. Não demorou muito até que uma nova melodia adentrasse seus ouvidos… ele continuou subindo as escadas até que a melodia desaparecesse por completo. Entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, para certificar-se de que não seria interrompido.

Desviou o caminho quando caminhava para a cama e seguiu até as portas da sacada. Abriu-as, observando o mesmo jardim que sempre observava daquele mesmo lugar. Silencioso… silencioso e belo… assim como _ela_.

Sorriu…

**Final do Capítulo Três**

**Domo, minna!!!**

**É, demorei com esse fic, mas infelizmente a Lis o descobriu… e fui obrigada a continuar de um jeito ou de outro… u.u**

**Bom, antes de mais nada… agradecendo à **Palas Lis**, porque foi ela que revisou, e eu gosto muito dela! Muito obrigada, fofa!**

**E agora, agradecendo a todos os que deixaram review no cap passado! Muito obrigada a todos mesmo, as reviews deixam qualquer um feliz!!**

_HIME RIN, Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan__, Sah Rebelde, -Nay Black-, Nikki-Kousaka, Lillyth, Mai Amekan, Hinata-chan, Nathy Shia-Chan _**e**_ Palas Lis._

**Obrigadinha mesmo a todas e espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo. Mais dois e chegamos ao final da fic! XD**

**Isso mesmo, só mais dois! XD**

_**Próximo capítulo: "The Roses' Sound: Vozes"**_

**Será que a Rin vai falar? XD**

**Veremos. Ja Ne!**


	4. Vozes

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Roses' Sound  
**_**(O Som das Rosas)**_

**Capítulo Quatro: Vozes**

* * *

**Dedicado à Palas Lis, por que Mitz-chan a ama muito! - e por que é um presente de dia das crianças!**

* * *

_**Também como uma singela homenagem a uma amiga que já não está mais conosco…**_

* * *

Era muito cedo, e era manhã de segunda… bom, pela primeira vez – que conseguia se lembrar –, não estava tão animado para ir ao trabalho. Estava sentado à mesa do café da manhã… cedo demais para Izayoi se juntar a ele, e cedo demais para observar a jovem cuidando das rosas no jardim visível de sua sacada.

Tinha um jornal ao seu lado, coisa na qual ele realmente não estava interessado. Demorou-se alguns minutos apenas olhando para o café que tinha na sua xícara… como se estivesse apreciando o líqüido negro… na verdade, seus pensamentos estavam mais centrados numa melodia que lhe chamara a atenção no dia anterior e que, desde aquele momento, não queria sair de sua cabeça.

Descansou a xícara na mesa uma vez mais, sem se importar em beber alguma coisa. Ignorou o jornal e o resto da comida que nem tinha comido direito e levantou-se, olhando para o relógio de pulso. Estava na hora de ir embora.

Empresa nova… funcionários novos… direção nova… conselho novo… problemas novos. Teve que resistir firmemente à tentação de subir as escadas de volta para o seu quarto, deitar na cama por uns minutos e só levantar quando tivesse certeza de que a vista da sacada seria perfeita. Bom… queria pelo menos que fosse verdade a parte de que a filial do Japão já estava suficientemente organizada para que ele não precisasse mover um dedo sequer para arrumar… mas claro que era uma expectativa vã.

Quando pegou o terno e a maleta, que saiu de casa, o carro já estava preparado, esperando bem na entrada. Mais uma vez, naquela manhã, teve uma incrível vontade de dar meia-volta.

Já dentro do carro, apenas observando através das janelas fumês, o motorista deu a partida e ele pôde observar todo o jardim de sua casa passar diante de seus olhos. As flores de cerejeira sempre o atraíam. Atraíram ainda mais quando, já chegando perto dos portões, seus olhos encararam uma conhecida jovem que brincava com algumas flores de cerejeira que estavam em suas mãos. Ela andava distraidamente até a entrada da casa principal. Parecia nem ter percebido o automóvel que estava saindo da mansão agora.

Nem um minuto direito, e o carro já estava fora do local, impedindo que Sesshoumaru continuasse a apreciar a nova _convidada_. Bom, pelo visto, não era assim tão cedo quanto ele imaginara para ter agradáveis visões.

Sorriu internamente e voltou a sentar reto no banco, olhando para frente enquanto o carro seguia até seu novo trabalho.

Demorou cerca de meia hora com o trânsito complicado, até que finalmente o suntuoso carro alcançasse o seu destino final. Ele desceu do automóvel depois que o motorista abriu a porta. Já tinha colocado o terno e segurava a maleta na mão esquerda. Parou assim que desceu do carro, observando o tamanho do enorme arranha-céu.

Será que era apenas impressão ou aquele prédio tinha diminuído de tamanho desde que ele o vira pela primeira vez, algumas décadas atrás? Havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas que entravam e saíam do lugar, apressadas ou não. Agora era a vez dele. Passou pelas enormes portas automáticas e viu que o saguão estava ainda mais cheio de pessoas tão bem vestidas quanto ele. Pessoas que pareciam realmente ocupadas umas com as outras… mas ele definitivamente não estava interessado em nenhuma delas.

Seguiu direto até o elevador, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos. Só não sabia se era por conta de sua aparência ou se era porque alguém sabia quem ele deveria ser. Entrou no elevador e indicou o último andar para o funcionário. Ainda teve que manter a paciência por muito tempo com o elevador parando em praticamente todos os andares para que mais pessoas embarcassem e desembarcassem. Estava começando a achar que deveria ter algum elevador privativo por ali que ele devesse estar esquecendo. Bom, se não tinha, ele mandaria construir um o quanto antes. Odiava aquele aglomerado de pessoas. Apenas quando o elevador rumou para o último andar propriamente dito, o espaço esvaziou. Parecia que pouca gente chegava lá em cima.

Desembarcou do elevador a passos largos. Pelo menos lembrava onde ficava a maldita sala do presidente. Teria andado até lá e descansado o suficiente até que realmente precisasse fazer alguma coisa, como ir à reunião do Conselho e da Direção para se apresentar, mas uma jovem que estava no balcão da recepção daquele andar chamou-lhe a atenção antes que ele pudesse continuar o caminho.

– Com licença, senhor. Posso lhe ajudar? – a morena perguntou, erguendo-se para que conseguisse impedi-lo de seguir até a sala da presidência.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de lado para ela. A jovem tinha cabelos castanhos escuros presos num coque alto, usava uma roupa social e tinha olhos também castanhos. Parou, pensativo, por alguns minutos.

– Você deve ser a secretária… Takeshima Sango? – ele indagou de maneira confusa.

– Ah…? Er… sim, sou eu. Em que posso ajudar? O senhor é…? – pelo visto a jovem ainda estava desinformada sobre a chegada dele, ou apenas não ligara a figura. Afinal, todos diziam que ele era o espelho do pai, então ela devia ser uma funcionária bem nova.

– Você pode confirmar a reunião com a Direção e o Conselho. Às onze horas, e espero que ninguém me faça esperar. – ele disse, virando-se mais uma vez para continuar a andar até a sala já conhecida.

– Reunião…? – por mais alguns segundos Sango ficou completamente confusa. Por que será que aquele homem a estava mandando confirmar uma reunião que deveria ser confirmada pelo novo presidente e, no momento, estava indo direto para a sala do dito cujo?

A mulher arregalou levemente os olhos ao perceber de quem realmente se tratava. Voltou a se sentar na cadeira da recepção, ainda abismada com o que tinha feito.

– Ah, Kami! Não acredito que ia impedir Taisho-sama de ir até sua sala. – comentou consigo mesma, enquanto pensava na possibilidade de ter sido demitida já no segundo mês de trabalho. Recompôs-se e então, tornou a fazer breves comentários consigo mesma. – Bom, é melhor eu confirmar logo a reunião antes que faça mais alguma coisa errada e ele queira me matar.

A jovem pegou o telefone e começou a digitar algumas coisas no computador enquanto esperava a ligação completar.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru finalmente alcançara a sua sala. Fechou a porta ao passar e observou um ambiente completamente idêntico ao que conseguia se lembrar. Parecia que ninguém tinha mexido em nada, inclusive em dois porta-retratos que estavam sobre o gabinete principal. Num deles, Inutaisho, uma mulher muito bonita e de cabelos claros e longos e um garoto muito novo ao lado dela. Na segunda, havia também Inutaisho, o mesmo garoto da foto anterior, embora mais velho, e duas pessoas novas. Um bebê e uma mulher de bonitos cabelos escuros.

Ele observou ambas as fotos por alguns segundos e então, colocou ambas de face para baixo, sentando-se na cadeira com assento de couro e virando-se para olhar o céu através das enormes janelas de vidro da sala.

Era incrível como todos os tipos de lembranças tinham o dom de lhe perseguir. Não gostava delas, principalmente porque não conseguia lembrar-se por completo de todas. Mínimos detalhes eram tudo o que surgia em sua mente… nada mais.

Apenas naquele dia, teria o mínimo de coisas pra fazer, até que conhecesse o conselho e todo o resto que precisava saber para dirigir aquele lugar. Bom, até lá, precisava se distrair. E como não era o tipo de pessoa que saía conhecendo os colegas de trabalho, virou-se para o computador e começou a abrir os arquivos e programas antes deixados por seu pai. Poderiam lhe explicar muita coisa, mas depois de cansar-se de lê-los, lembrou de algo interessante que poderia distraí-lo naqueles momentos de descanso. Abriu uma nova página da internet e buscou por um site de pesquisa, digitando uma única palavra em seguida: _libras_.

O resto do dia foi completamente pacato para o Taisho mais velho. Poucas pessoas realmente sabiam quem ele era, e o resto do prédio ficaria sem imaginar que ele era o novo presidente, já que ele não se apresentara para ninguém. Não fez questão de sair para o almoço, assim como não fez questão de sair de sua sala para resolver qualquer problema que precisasse. Tudo poderia ser feito pelo computador ou chamando a secretária, o que era consideravelmente mais prático.

Em resumo, era apenas mais um dia como qualquer outro que tinha na Europa. Mais um dia completamente tedioso, cheio de responsabilidades que estava cansado de ter. Apenas por volta das sete da noite pôde sair de sua sala para voltar para casa. O carro já estava à sua espera no estacionamento. Não se deu ao trabalho de se despedir de muitas pessoas. Queria apenas voltar para sua casa e ter uma boa noite de descanso.

Ainda foram mais uns trinta minutos rodando pela cidade com o trânsito congestionado até que conseguisse alcançar a mansão dos Taisho. A única coisa que achava ruim era que, pelo modo como sua semana parecia cheia, não teria tanto tempo para apreciar as coisas boas de ter voltado ao Japão. Não poderia apreciar bons _passeios_ pela cidade, exceto pelo caminho que sempre precisava fazer de casa até a empresa.

Suspirou aliviado ao colocar os pés no salão de entrada de sua casa. Já tinha tirado a gravata e o terno dentro do carro. Aquelas roupas costumavam lhe sufocar durante o dia inteiro. Não se impressionou quando observou Izayoi descendo as escadas no intuito de recebê-lo, como já era costume na Europa mesmo.

– Konbawa, Sesshoumaru. – ela cumprimentou-o assim que colocou os pés no último degrau.

– Konbawa. – respondeu educadamente.

– Hm… pelo visto o dia foi bem cansativo ou bem tedioso. – Izayoi disse, observando as roupas dele. – Você não costuma tirar as roupas antes de colocar os pés em casa.

Ele não sentiu a mínima necessidade de responder. Queria apenas subir as escadas até seu quarto, tomar um belo banho e então, jantar para poder dormir tranquilamente.

– Bom, agora que está de volta, vou mandar servir o jantar. – Izayoi disse, ignorando o silêncio dele. – Vamos, vá trocar-se e desça para podermos jantar.

– Hai. – ele concordou distraidamente e, então, subiu as escadas, passando direto por Izayoi.

Como ela mesma dissera e como ele já tinha em mente, seguiu até o quarto apenas para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Mas antes de sair do quarto uma vez mais para seguir até a sala de jantar, não resistiu em lançar um olhar à sacada. Precisou conter a vontade de ir até lá e observar o jardim vizinho, para sair finalmente do aposento.

Quando alcançou a sala de jantar, Izayoi já estava sentada no lugar de costume, apenas esperando a chegada dele para servir-se do jantar que já estava posto na mesa. Ele sentou ao extremo da mesa, perto da madrasta.

– E então, como foi o dia hoje? – Izayoi tentou começar uma conversa, como sempre. – Muito trabalhoso?

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu vagamente, começando a servir-se de chá, como já era costume. – Tedioso.

– Imaginei. – Izayoi sorriu. – Não devia ter muita coisa interessante a se fazer lá quando seus pensamentos deviam estar em outro lugar, não?

– Não sei do que está falando. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente, levando a xícara de chá uma vez mais à boca.

– Rin-chan veio aqui hoje. – Izayoi quase sorriu ao ver que o enteado por pouco não se sufocava com o chá ao ouvir o nome da jovem vizinha.

– Ela sempre vem, não é mesmo? Não deveria ser novidade. – desviou-se do assunto.

– Ela perguntou por você. – Izayoi fez questão de continuar como se ele nem mesmo tivesse falado. Sesshoumaru não respondeu, nem olhou para a mulher. – Eu disse que agora ia ser mais difícil encontrar você, já que voltou a trabalhar.

– Imagino que sim. – respondeu, servindo-se de torradas.

– Ah! E ela me _contou_ que voltou a praticar aulas de dança. – Izayoi comentou animada, e aquele assunto atraiu a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Ele virou os olhos para a madrasta. – Isso é muito bom, não é?!

– Sim. – respondeu depois de algum tempo pensativo.

– Eu queria saber o que pode tê-la feito mudar de idéia. – Izayoi disse, também com uma expressão pensativa, desse modo, não percebeu uma pequena mudança no semblante de Sesshoumaru. – Ela não comentou nada a respeito. Bom, não importa. Ela pelo menos voltou a dançar, e isso com certeza é o melhor!

– Claro. – Sesshoumaru concordou, ainda pensativo.

Ela ainda tentou conversar mais com ele, mas, como todas às vezes anteriores, foi uma tentativa em vão. As respostas de Sesshoumaru sempre eram evasivas, distraídas, vagas. Talvez algo no começo da conversa tivesse prendido a sua atenção de modo que ele estivesse tão _voador_.

– Bom, eu vou para o quarto agora. – Izayoi foi a primeira a se levantar, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. – Vou sair amanhã com Nayako.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru respondeu ao ver a mulher se afastando.

– Boa noite, querido. Durma bem. – e desapareceu pelo portal de entrada.

Sesshoumaru não teve tempo de responder, apenas observou-a desaparecer ao atravessar o portal.

Não demorou muito mais sentado ali, sozinho, até que resolvesse fazer o mesmo que Izayoi: seguir até seu quarto e fazer o que vinha ponderando desde aquela tarde, dormir.

Mas claro que quando entrou no aposento, deitar na cama não foi a sua primeira opção. Andou até as portas abertas da sacada. Precisava fechá-las se não quisesse pegar um resfriado. Claro, não era sua única intenção. Deu alguns passos para atravessar as portas com vidrais e então, apoiou as mãos na batente da sacada, observando um jardim já conhecido, banhado apenas pela luz fraca do luar. Era uma bela visão, mas ainda não era tão perfeita quanto a visão com a qual ele estava acostumado, sob a luz forte do sol.

Sorriu consigo mesmo e então, entrou no quarto novamente, fechando as portas da sacada, imaginando o _motivo_ pelo qual a jovem resolvera voltar a praticar dança.

Deitou-se e não demorou muito até que conseguisse finalmente cair no sono.

O resto da semana de Sesshoumaru Taisho não foi das melhores. A medida que ia se familiarizando com o novo ambiente de trabalho, novos problemas lhe surgiam, precisava ficar até mais tarde na empresa e brigar com metade do conselho ou da diretoria pelo menos uma vez por dia para se sentir bem. A única pessoa que dava graças aos deuses por trabalhar de maneira decente era a sua secretária, ou já teria demitido-a no segundo dia de trabalho junto com toda a maldita direção. Ainda para completar a sua semana, não tivera a chance de ver _ninguém_ para ver se diminuía o estresse. Em resumo, aquela empresa estava conseguindo pedir para ir por água abaixo cedo demais. Estava começando a testar a sua paciência muito antes da hora. Conseguiu chegar em casa _feliz_ na sexta-feira por ter dado um jeito na maioria dos problemas, mas nenhuma agradável visão lhe foi conferida desde a pacata manhã de segunda-feira.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, sequer lembrou-se de fazer a mesma coisa que sempre fazia antes de dormir, observar a sacada, mesmo que seus olhos nada mais fitassem que as inúmeras rosas. Simplesmente caiu na cama depois do banho e adormeceu, rezando por um bom e longo sono. Já passava das onze da noite daquela vez.

Tudo teria sido perfeito, um descanso perfeito, se algum estranho som não o tivesse acordado tão cedo da manhã seguinte: a sua tão desejada manhã de sábado. Levantou-se com a cabeça doendo por acordar tão cedo. Olhou o relógio ao lado da cama. Era pouco mais tarde que oito da manhã.

– De onde inferno vem esse som? – perguntou-se, fitando a porta. Um som alto de música adentrava seus ouvidos.

Levantou-se, andando até o banheiro e lavando o rosto rapidamente. Trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto, intencionando descobrir de onde o barulho vinha.

Desceu as escadas, passando a mão pelos cabelos ainda um tanto bagunçados. Estava cansado, era manhã de sábado e ainda se perguntava por que estava acordando àquela hora depois da semana cansativa que tivera com aquela empresa e todos aqueles problemas que só lhe davam dor de cabeça. Mas claro, algo teria que ter chamado a sua atenção. Aquela música um _pouco _acima do volume normal ecoava no andar de baixo da casa.

Assim que colocou o pé no último degrau, precisou dar um passo para trás, quando uma criatura minúscula passou correndo entre seus pés. Bom, era pequeno demais pelo menos naquela altura. Ele teria acompanhado o pequeno felino com os olhos se um ser um pouco _maior_ não tivesse passado correndo por sua frente, quase fazendo-o cair de costas, numa perseguição pelo pequeno animal que passara primeiro.

Virou o rosto, seguindo a jovem dona dos longos cabelos negros que se virou rapidamente para ele, acenando num pedido de desculpas antes de voltar a correr atrás do bichano.

Bom, será que seus olhos estavam enganando-o àquela hora da manhã, ou as mãos dela estavam completamente sujas do que parecia ser chocolate?

Ignorou o próprio pensamento, estivesse ele certo ou não, e seguiu na direção da cozinha. Precisava tomar café da manhã o quanto antes ou acabaria caindo para trás de fome. Bom… não conseguiu chegar até lá, pois seu caminho foi cruzado por uma Izayoi _risonha_.

– Ah!! Sesshoumaru, querido! Que bom que acordou! – Izayoi cumprimentou-o, ainda com aquele enorme sorriso no rosto, contendo as risadas.

– Ohayo. – cumprimentou simplesmente, imaginando de onde poderia estar vindo toda aquela animação matinal da madrasta. Na verdade, tinha uma grande curiosidade de descobrir porque diabos as pessoas eram tão animadas justo pela manhã!

– Será que você teria visto Rin-chan por aí? – Izayoi perguntou, já olhando por cima do ombro dele. – Sabe, ela saiu correndo da cozinha atrás do gatinho dela. Ela não tem jeito mesmo… quase derruba a panela no chão.

– Panela? – agora ele realmente estava curioso sobre o que elas estavam planejando para destruir a casa naquele fim de semana.

– Ah, deixe para lá. – Izayoi disse, voltando o olhar finalmente para o enteado. – Eu vou buscá-la. Ah! E Kaede já está na cozinha, pode lhe pedir para preparar o seu café da manhã.

– Se eu me aproximar mais da cozinha, esse som ficará mais alto? – depois de algum tempo, Sesshoumaru finalmente se lembrara do maldito som que o acordara.

– Acho que sim. – Izayoi riu das palavras dele. – Mas não se preocupe! Grite um pouco e Kaede ouvirá o que quer para o café da manhã. Eu tinha esquecido como esses dias eram divertidos aqui no Japão.

Ela desvencilhou-se de Sesshoumaru e seguiu pelo corredor atrás de Rin. Ele ainda seguiu-a com o olhar até que a mulher desaparecesse ao final do corredor. O que exatamente ela queria dizer com "esses dias"? O que tinha demais num sábado, mais especificamente _naquele_ sábado, que o tornava diferente dos outros?

Tentou ignorar novamente mais um dos pensamentos irrelevantes que já surgiam em sua cabeça tão cedo. Continuou andando até a cozinha, ainda com o intuito de tomar o seu café da manhã.

Mal alcançou a porta do aposento, aquele cheiro doce lhe adentrou as narinas… um cheiro doce que devia admitir não ser o maior fã. Na verdade, nunca gostara de chocolate. Então, talvez, o que vira nas mãos da jovem, momentos atrás, fosse realmente chocolate.

Parou ao portal de entrada da cozinha. Kaede mexia alguma coisa numa panela mergulhada em uma segunda panela transparente… com o que parecia ser água fervente. Além dela, tinha mais uma empregada lavando alguns dos pratos que estavam sujos e ninguém parecia se importar com a bagunça em cima da mesa de mármore, onde preparavam os pratos. Parecia até que tinham derramado aquela panela cheia de chocolate lá em cima e limpado de uma maneira bem _mal-feita_.

Para completar a baderna que estava no local, no canto direito do aposento, tinham colocado um aparelho de som no chão, com um volume relativamente alto, ou melhor, _completamente_ alto. Ambas as mulheres estavam de costas para o portal, prestando atenção no que estavam fazendo.

Como não tinha a mínima intenção de tentar gritar para que sua voz as alcançasse, deu alguns passos até o aparelho de som e puxou da tomada de uma vez, chamando a atenção das duas mulheres para si.

– Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kaede virou-se para ele, assim como a empregada que buscava algo para enxugar as mãos. – Ohayo.

– Kaede… o meu café da manhã, sim? – ele disse simplesmente, sequer parando para cumprimentar a mulher de volta. Já estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

– Claro, Sesshoumaru-sama. Vou servi-lo num instante. – Kaede informou, sorrindo cordialmente para o homem mesmo que ele não a tivesse tratado da melhor maneira possível.

Ele simplesmente largou o cabo do aparelho e saiu da sala a passadas curtas. Antes de se afastar o suficiente, ouviu uns comentários entre a jovem empregada e Kaede.

– _Ele parece estar de mau humor_. – a mulher mais nova comentava com Kaede.

– _Não se preocupe. Sesshoumaru-sama é uma boa pessoa, só não gosta de falar muito._ – Kaede deu pequenas risadas do comentário da nova funcionária.

Ele andou mais rápido, afastando-se das vozes e finalmente alcançando a sala de jantar. Sentou-se no extremo da mesa, como já era de costume. Apoiou os cotovelos nesta e então, apoiou a cabeça na mão.

Nem achou que dois minutos tivessem se passado, quando uma conhecida voz adentrou seus ouvidos e se viu obrigado a levantar a cabeça para encarar mais uma vez a sua madrasta, que parecia ter pegado a mania de rir com o vento.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru! Você já está aqui… sabe, quer companhia para o café da manhã? – Izayoi seguiu até a cadeira que estava à direita do homem e sentou-se.

– Ainda não tomou café da manhã? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, observando que a mulher queria _tentar_ parar de rir.

– Sim, sim… já tomei. – Izayoi concordou, movimentando a mão para indicar que não havia importância. – Mas não faz mal comer um pouco mais.

– Como quiser. – ele disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa ou perguntar sobre o que estava acontecendo, a mulher mais velha tomou a dianteira na explicação.

– Sabe, eu consegui achar Rin-chan. – Izayoi começou a falar, como se Sesshoumaru estivesse muito interessado em saber o que tinha acontecido. – Mas ela foi pra cozinha pra continuar a fazer os chocolates… e o gato dela, já demos um jeito nele, sabe?

– _Chocolates_? – ele questionou, agora curioso pra saber o que estava acontecendo naquela casa afinal.

– Claro, chocolates… queria que fosse o que? Salgadinhos? – Izayoi respondeu de uma maneira tão sarcástica que imaginou ter visto uma veia pulando na testa do enteado.

– Por que exatamente fazer chocolates _hoje_ e justamente _aqui_, às _oito da manhã_, num dia de _sábado_? – perguntou, parecendo irritado com o tom que Izayoi usara com ele.

– Oras… porque Rin-chan faz os chocolates todos os anos _aqui_, a hora que ela quiser chegar e que Kaede estiver de pé, e porque hoje é dia 13. – Izayoi respondeu como se quisesse explicar ao outro que um mais um é dois.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, fez apenas uma cara de interrogação. Tá, era dia 13… e daí? Por que exatamente fazer chocolates no dia 13? Era algum tipo de ritual do dia 13 do qual ele ainda não fora informado?

– Ora, vamos Sesshoumaru… não me diga que até as nossas tradições você esqueceu! – Izayoi comentou diante da expressão confusa dele.

– O que o dia 13 tem a ver com elas? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, não conseguindo associar a data a nada mais que uma "sexta-feira 13". E bom, _não_ era sexta-feira.

– O que tem dia 13 a ver com elas? – Izayoi sorria de maneira completamente travessa. Seria legal brincar um pouco com seu enteado. – Oras… o dia 13 supostamente vem antes do dia 14, não?

– Izayoi… se realmente não quer continuar falando sozinha, eu apreciaria se parasse com esses joguinhos que me tiram a paciência tão cedo do dia. – Sesshoumaru respondeu da maneira mais educada e menos ameaçadora que sua irritação permitiu.

Izayoi praticamente gargalhou à mesa, o que deixou Sesshoumaru mil vezes mais irritado do que já estava. Se fosse tão parecido com Inuyasha, já devia ter quebrado a mesa e saído correndo com raiva da mãe. Mas, apenas conteve-se e contentou-se com um pesado suspiro. Quando ela queria, ela conseguia realmente tirar-lhe a paciência e seu maior desafio era recuperá-la contando até dez.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru querido… você realmente sabe como animar o meu dia. – Izayoi disse, como se a _quase-ameaça_ do enteado nem a tivesse atingido.

– Que bom que sirvo para alguma coisa. – comentou vagamente, já desinteressado nas palavras da mais velha. No momento, estava se perguntando onde poderia ter ficado o seu café da manhã no caminho entre a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Será que aquela festa de chocolates estava atrasando a sua refeição ou já teria destruído a cozinha?

– Okay, eu vou ser uma boa mãe com você. – Izayoi disse, conseguindo conter as risadas. Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos sobre ela, embora sua cabeça ainda estivesse centrada na sua refeição. – Amanhã é dia 14 de fevereiro, querido. É dia dos namorados. É tradição, as garotas japonesas entregarem chocolates…

– … para as pessoas de quem gostam. – Sesshoumaru completou a frase da mãe. Agora entendia a bagunça que tinha se formado em sua casa desde cedo.

– É, parece que não se esqueceu de tudo. – Izayoi disse, sorrindo para o enteado. – Eu lembro que fazíamos os chocolates com a ajuda da Rin, quando ainda morávamos aqui. Você lembra?

Ele permaneceu calado, encarando-a. Fez um pequeno esforço na memória, mas se alguns dias atrás nem de Rin se lembrava, imagine se lembraria do que eles faziam nas tradições anuais.

– Parece que não. – Izayoi sorriu uma vez mais, desviando os olhos dele para olhar direto para frente de uma maneira distraída. – Sempre tinha música quando estávamos preparando chocolates. Eu ensinei Rin-chan a fazê-los. E sabe… toda vez nos ficávamos muito tempo na cozinha e Rin-chan começava a cantar umas musiquinhas muito bonitas.

– Por isso o som? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, desta vez, curioso.

– Ah sim… não tem como Rin cantar mais, não é mesmo? – Izayoi sorriu, voltando a observar Sesshoumaru sentado no extremo da mesa, ao seu lado esquerdo. – Acho que você não se lembra da música… era uma mais ou menos assim… _Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa, itsumo to onaji, jaane to te wo futta… marude ashita mo matta…_

Ela parou de cantar, como se sua voz fosse sumindo. Ficou calada por uns segundos e então, abriu um grande sorriso para o enteado.

– Bom, eu não lembro o resto! – disse, despreocupada, dando de ombros.

Sesshoumaru teria até rido da situação se suas atenções não tivessem sido atraídas pela jovem empregada que entrava na sala para servir a refeição… Sesshoumaru arregalou levemente os olhos em confusão ao perceber que Rin também vinha trazendo parte da refeição.

– Ah… Rin-chan? – Izayoi foi a pessoa que questionou a presença da jovem lá, como se fosse uma das empregadas. – Não deveria estar fazendo chocolates agora?

Sesshoumaru mais uma vez manteve os olhos fixos na seqüência de gestos da jovem, assim que esta depositou os pratos sobre a mesa. Realmente ainda não conseguia entender muita coisa, mas pelo que vira durante a semana, já dava pra ter uma idéia geral, mesmo antes de Izayoi continuar a falar com ela.

– Ah, então sente-se conosco para tomar o café da manhã. – Izayoi indicou a cadeira diante da sua, do outro lado da mesa.

A empregada já estava se retirando. Rin concordou com a cabeça, passando por Sesshoumaru para sentar na cadeira à esquerda dele. Assim que ela sentou, mexeu em alguma coisa que estava sobre uma das bandejas de comida, enquanto Sesshoumaru servia-se de chá, esperando que o seu estresse fosse embora. Ele observava os movimentos dela com um olhar de soslaio. Estava levando a xícara à boca quando viu que ela tinha tirado uns pedaços de chocolate quebrados de cima da bandeja.

– Ah… sabia que ia roubar alguns pedacinhos antes da hora. – Izayoi sorriu ao ver os pedaços do doce na mão da jovem. Ela apenas sorriu travessa.

Rin colocou um dos pedaços na boca, e então, virou-se pela primeira vez, para Sesshoumaru, estendendo-lhe um outro pedaço do chocolate. Antes mesmo que o homem pudesse pousar a xícara sobre a mesa, uma outra mão apoderou-se do pedaço de chocolate, de maneira completamente _inconveniente_.

– Rin-chan, não adianta oferecer. – Izayoi deu uma pequena mordida no chocolate que deveria ter sido entregue a Sesshoumaru, sob o olhar fuzilador dele e o interrogador da garota. – Sesshoumaru _odeia_ doces.

Rin fez uma cara de entendida, e durante alguns minutos aparentava estar incomodada com aquilo. Mas, como sempre, sorriu para ambos e jogou mais um dos pedaços de chocolate na boca.

De uma maneira discreta, Izayoi lançou um olhar divertido ao enteado, que ainda tinha os olhos estreitados na direção dela. Izayoi realmente acordara pedindo para ser expulsa de casa naquela manhã. Queria entender porque aquela mania dela de fazer brincadeiras com ele estava aumentando nos últimos dias. Não era assim quando estavam na Europa. Será que era apenas porque sempre era mais divertido irritar Inuyasha? Bom, a cobaia tinha sumido agora… então, ele seria o novo alvo.

Sesshoumaru resolveu esquecer que a madrasta estava ali no momento e concentrou-se em terminar o café da manhã. Por sorte, se elas tivessem religado o som, ele não estava tão alto quanto antes… seria tão melhor se elas estivessem tocando piano… isso sim seria relaxante e não o deixaria com os ouvidos praticamente estourando.

Izayoi começou a conversar com Rin enquanto as duas comiam apenas algumas coisas ou tomavam chá. No caso de Rin, comia os pedaços de chocolate remanescentes. Quando ele finalmente terminou a refeição, tendo estado atento a cada mínimo gesto proferido pela jovem para responder às questões de Izayoi, estava pronto para se levantar e se despedir das duas para ir para o quarto, jardim, salão de jogos… qualquer lugar em que aquele som não o alcançasse novamente, mas foi interrompido quando Rin levantou-se primeiro e de maneira bem elétrica. Ele estava se perguntando como ela conseguira não derrubar a cadeira.

– Eh? – Izayoi atentou também para o movimento brusco da jovem.

Ela moveu as mãos em mais uma seqüência de gestos e sorriu para Izayoi, que retribuiu.

– Ah, tudo bem… pode ir na frente para fazer os chocolates, eu vou logo logo. – Izayoi disse, recebendo, em resposta, um aceno de cabeça positivo.

Antes de seguir até a cozinha novamente, Rin virou-se para Sesshoumaru e, sorrindo, acenou-lhe em despedida. Ele sequer teve tempo de responder, pois a jovem já se virara e saíra andando a passos largos e saltitantes na direção da cozinha.

– Bom… não acho que você vá nos ajudar com os chocolates, não é? – Izayoi perguntou, mantendo o seu tom divertido e travesso… às vezes Sesshoumaru achava que mulheres tinham uma estranha tendência a parecerem crianças.

– Você realmente quer que eu responda? – ele disse, voltando a beber um último gole do chá.

– Não precisa. – Izayoi disse, afastando a cadeira para levantar-se também. – Eu vou voltar pra lá para ajudar Rin-chan e Kaede. Se mudar de idéia, acho que sabe onde nos encontrar. – sorriu.

– Não vou mudar… afinal, eu _odeio_ doces, não é mesmo? – Sesshoumaru falou de maneira presunçosa, encarando a mulher mais velha com um olhar estreitado.

Izayoi sorriu largamente.

– Ah, meu querido… não deixa de ser uma verdade, só aumentei um pouquinho. – ela continuou sorrindo divertida. – Então, quer dizer que você adoraria ganhar chocolate feito por Rin-chan afinal. Será que o meu querido Sesshoumaru está começando a gos…

– Não diga asneiras. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se bruscamente, andando a passos largos na direção da porta. Parou assim que chegou ao portal, percebendo que fizera exatamente o que ela queria e nem tentara evitar. – Afinal, ainda _odeio_ doces. – conseguiu reparar magicamente a besteira que tinha falado minutos atrás, seguida do ato repentino.

Izayoi sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Sesshoumaru desapareceu no portal, seguindo na direção do salão de entrada. Ele realmente não tinha jeito, continuava sendo tão cabeça-dura quanto o irmão mais novo. Mas, assim como ela fizera a Inuyasha até que ele se entendesse com a jovem Kagome, iria irritar Sesshoumaru enquanto pudesse até que ele percebesse o que estava diante dos próprios olhos. Queria que Rin-chan pudesse voltar a ser a mesma de antes… seria tão mais fácil…

Izayoi suspirou discretamente e então, seguiu para a cozinha, onde Rin-chan e Kaede continuavam a bagunça com os chocolates. Já Sesshoumaru, parou diante da porta de entrada, pensando em que caminho seguir, se ia para o jardim ou se voltava para o quarto para fazer _nada_.

Como não faria nada em nenhum dos lugares, melhor seria sair de casa e respirar ar fresco. Desde que voltara ao Japão, aquele jardim de _sakura_'_s_ lhe dava a impressão de ter um ar muito diferente… calmo… leve. Alguma coisa que realmente conseguia deixá-lo tranqüilo. Por que será que tinha aquela sensação constantemente?

Andou lentamente por entre as pétalas que voavam com o vento e parou diante de uma árvore conhecida… uma árvore que lhe trazia lembranças recentes. Antes que suas lembranças chegassem à parte _ruim_ dos fatos, sentou-se no chão, encostado ao caule, fechando os olhos e percebendo que os sons que vinham de dentro da casa não o alcançavam.

Ficou alguns minutos apenas sentindo o vento, teria até adormecido ali mesmo, se algum ser estranho não estivesse roçando em seu braço apoiado no chão.

Abriu os olhos para encarar o mesmo gato minúsculo o qual Rin estivera perseguindo mais cedo. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando imaginar porque ele estava ali. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Izayoi comentara sobre terem dado um jeito nele mais cedo.

Pegou o bichano e ergueu-o na altura do rosto, encarando-o nos olhos igualmente dourados. O gato apenas miou quando ele o ergueu. Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, não era o maior fã de animais. Colocou o bichano no chão e se levantou, dando largas passadas na direção de casa uma vez mais, deixando o gato para trás. Ainda estava com sono, mas provavelmente não conseguiria dormir tão cedo.

Entrou em casa novamente, percebendo que tinham ligado o som novamente. Será que aquelas pessoas eram movidas à música?! E será que não poderiam abaixar um pouco mais o volume?

Andou lentamente até a cozinha e sua vontade de matar alguém estava crescendo consideravelmente. Parou no portal, observando as quatro mulheres que estavam lá dentro. A jovem empregada continuava apenas a cuidar dos pratos sujos. Kaede já não mais mexia o chocolate na panela, agora, estava ajudando Rin e Izayoi a preparar os chocolates dentro das fôrmas pra levar até o congelador. Na verdade, Rin estava mais comendo o chocolate do que o colocando nas pequenas fôrmas.

– Rin-chan! Se continuar comendo o chocolate não vai sobrar nenhum para amanhã! – Izayoi advertiu-a, de maneira divertida, como se realmente não se importasse com a garota roubando os pedaços de chocolate.

Rin fez um movimento sem graça, o que Sesshoumaru imaginou significar algo como "desculpe". Ele continuou apenas observando, sem sequer chamar a atenção delas para si.

– Vai acabar engordando desse jeito, Rin-chan. – Kaede comentou, sorridente, concentrada em derramar o chocolate nas fôrmas.

– Mas ela não pode engordar, ou não vai poder dançar mais. – Izayoi disse.

Rin balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo de maneira frenética, e então, levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo um gesto para que as duas prestassem atenção nela.

– Nani? – Izayoi questionou, observando o que a jovem queria fazer.

Então, ao som da música lenta que soava no aparelho de som, ela começou a dançar, mas os passos que ela dançava não eram no estilo da música que tocava, embora ela não parecesse se importar realmente com isso. Sorria de uma maneira quase que despreocupada. Izayoi e Kaede aplaudiram a dança dela e até mesmo a mulher que cuidava da louça virou-se para apreciar os movimentos.

De um modo quase que inconsciente, Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos na direção dela, adentrando a cozinha silenciosamente e ainda assim, passando despercebido aos olhos das mulheres que estavam viradas de costas para o portal de entrada, observando uma Rin bem animada continuar a dançar.

Por uns breves segundos, durante um dos giros de Rin, os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, e por pouco, Rin não caía com a surpresa de ver Sesshoumaru ali. Parou a dança, com as faces levemente coradas. Kaede e Izayoi pareciam não ter notado a falha no movimento dela e continuaram a aplaudir quando ela parou, com os olhos encarando Sesshoumaru discretamente.

Ele saiu do aposento antes que as duas mulheres mais velhas voltassem a atenção para ele. Rin voltou a sorrir e ele apenas conseguiu escutar alguns elogios dirigidos à jovem antes de se afastar o suficiente e apenas o som da música invadir-lhe os ouvidos.

Pelo visto, a única opção restante era voltar ao seu quarto e tentar dormir o resto do sono que ainda lhe incomodava. Subiu até o primeiro andar e entrou no quarto, praticamente jogando-se na cama. Não se lembrava de ter tido uma semana tão cansativa mesmo na Europa. Mesmo com o som invadindo-lhe os ouvidos, parecia que estava começando a se acostumar. Acabou adormecendo rapidamente, sem ao menos perceber.

**xXx**

– Sesshoumaru… acho que já está na hora de acordar, não?

Uma conhecida voz adentrou seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos lentamente para encarar uma Izayoi sentada no canto de sua enorme cama, balançando-o pelo ombro para que despertasse.

Ele levantou-se e se sentou na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Que horas são? – ele perguntou, já lançando um olhar de lado para o relógio no criado-mudo.

– Já são quase sete da noite. – Izayoi respondeu. – Eu não me lembro de você já ter dormido tanto durante o dia. Perdeu até mesmo o almoço…

– Sete? – ele questionou, confirmando o que a outra dissera tanto no relógio quanto no céu escuro através das portas da sacada. – Devia ter me acordado mais cedo.

– Bom, você parecia tão cansado que resolvi deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais. E não tinha nada para fazer de qualquer jeito. – ela deu de ombros.

Ele não respondeu, passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando acordar por completo. Ele também não se lembrava de ter dormido tanto como naquela tarde.

– Pelo visto a semana foi bem cansativa mesmo. – Izayoi comentou, levantando-se e seguindo até a sacada. – Que pena que você dormiu. Poderia ter se divertido conosco. Rin-chan almoçou com a gente e terminamos de preparar os chocolates de tarde. Ela já os embrulhou. Talvez você ganhe um também amanhã. Mesmo que não goste de doces.

– O jantar já foi servido? – perguntou, mudando completamente o rumo da conversa.

– Ah, sim, já mandei servirem o jantar. – Izayoi disse, voltando-se para ele novamente. – Por isso vim lhe chamar. Deve estar faminto.

– Já vou descer. – a resposta já indicava que Izayoi devia seguir em frente.

A mulher desceu enquanto Sesshoumaru terminava de acordar para poder descer para o jantar.

Por ter passado praticamente o dia inteiro apenas dormindo, ele não se assustou quando voltou para o quarto e simplesmente não conseguiu pegar no sono novamente. Afinal, não estava assim tão cansado a ponto de precisar passar o fim de semana inteiro dormindo.

Distraiu-se com um livro qualquer até que, por volta das três da manhã, conseguiu cair no sono de novo, já imaginando que possivelmente acordaria com muito barulho novamente. Se apenas na véspera do dia dos namorados a bagunça em sua casa era tão grande, imaginava o que aconteceria com as estruturas da mansão justo na determinada data.

Enganou-se terrivelmente quando acordou apenas por volta das dez, sem barulho nenhum o incomodando, apenas a luz do sol entrando pelas vidraças da sacada.

Fez o mesmo que todas as outras manhãs, trocou de roupa, colocando uma roupa qualquer que encontrou no guarda-roupa, seguiu até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e saiu do quarto logo em seguida. Izayoi e todos os outros já deveriam estar acordados àquela altura.

Quando já ia se virar para descer as escadas, uma empregada impediu-o, tinha acabado de subir o último degrau.

– Ah, que bom que está acordado, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse, cruzando as mãos diante do corpo.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, mais interessado em passar direto por ela e comer alguma coisa.

– Acabaram de ligar da empresa, Myouga-sama disse que era um assunto importante. – a empregada avisou.

– Da empresa? – ele questionou. O que diabos alguém queria falar com ele sobre a empresa num maldito dia de _domingo_?

– Foi o que disseram, senhor. – a mulher confirmou.

– Certo. – Sesshoumaru deu meia volta e seguiu na direção do escritório.

Estava quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas. O que aquele velho idiota tinha inventado para atrapalhar o seu precioso descanso? Esperava que não fosse nada com o contrato que estavam para firmar com os EUA, ou certamente o pescoço de alguém voaria naquela semana.

Chegou ao escritório e imediatamente ligou para o velho, querendo saber o que se passava para pedir a sua atenção.

– _Moshi moshi?_ – uma voz conhecida atendeu do outro lado da linha.

– O que você tem de importante para me tirar do meu descanso no _domingo_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de uma vez só, completamente irritado.

– _Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama…_ – Sesshoumaru quase podia vê-lo suando frio do outro lado. – _Bem, é que o senhor saiu cedo na sexta-feira, e bom… não pudemos informá-lo sobre o contrato com os EUA…_

Ele precisou contar mentalmente até dez.

– Myouga, eu saí daquela maldita empresa praticamente no sábado. E vem me dizer que saí cedo demais? – Sesshoumaru massageava as têmporas.

– _Bom… é que…_

– Onde você está?

– _Em casa…_

– Esteja na empresa em cinco minutos. E é bom que esse acordo seja fechado ainda hoje para a sua felicidade e do seu emprego. – Sesshoumaru avisou, no tom mais ameaçador possível.

– _H-hai…_

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone, sem dar chance do outro nem se despedir direito. Realmente precisava contar muito durante a semana inteira para poder agüentar todos os problemas que aquela maldita empresa lhe dava, principalmente Myouga em particular. Estava realmente pedindo para ser demitido.

Estava tão irritado por ter sido incomodado que até mesmo a fome deixou-o de lado. Seguiu direto para o quarto, trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pôde e pegou os documentos que precisava, saindo do aposento irritado.

Desceu as escadas às pressas, terminando de abotoar a manga da camisa social. Parou antes de sair de casa, buscando uma conhecida chave sobre a mesa que havia ao lado da porta. Se fosse esperar o motorista preparar o carro e depender da velocidade dele para dirigir, não chegaria lá antes do almoço.

Quando estava prestes a sair, escutou uma conhecida voz chamando-o.

– Sesshoumaru? Aonde vai a essa hora? – Izayoi perguntou, estranhando a pressa do enteado.

– Preciso resolver uns assuntos da empresa. – ele disse, tentando abotoar a outra manga da camisa.

– Mas hoje é domingo. – Izayoi informou, ajudando-o a abotoar a camisa.

– Exatamente por isso não estou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu da maneira mais calma que conseguiu. Afinal, não era justo descontar sua raiva em Izayoi, que nada tinha a ver com a história.

– Volta para o almoço? – ela perguntou.

– Espero que sim, ou alguém vai ser demitido. – Sesshoumaru disse, já abrindo a porta para sair de casa.

Izayoi apenas riu da resposta dele e voltou para dentro de casa.

Sesshoumaru pegou o próprio carro na garagem e seguiu até a empresa, para resolver os negócios com as malditas empresas americanas. Por que será que elas tinham que ser sempre as piores quando se tratava de dinheiro? Preferia até nem responder para si mesmo.

O grande problema é que precisou ficar lá muito mais tempo do que o previsto. O lugar estava simplesmente deserto. Algumas poucas pessoas circulavam lá apenas para levar arquivos ou terminar alguns trabalhos, mas no último andar, apenas ele e Myouga resolviam o impasse.

Quando ele finalmente fechou o acordo e viu-se livre para voltar para casa, olhou no relógio e quase teve um infarto. Estava sem comer nada desde que acordara, e já eram quase sete da noite, se bem que não sentia fome. Myouga já tinha ido embora uns minutos antes, e já era hora de ele desaparecer dali.

Pegou o carro no estacionamento e dirigiu mais calmamente até sua casa. Tudo termina bem, quando os problemas estão resolvidos. Mas não podia negar que a vontade de demitir Myouga o quanto antes ainda persistia em sua mente.

Sentiu-se bem mais aliviado ao chegar em casa e colocar os pés no salão de entrada. Jogou a chave do carro num lugar qualquer da mesinha que estava ao lado da porta e já estava quase subindo as escadas quando Izayoi achou que seria bom atormentá-lo.

– Sesshoumaru! Que bom que chegou! – comentou feliz, praticamente pulando na frente dele como uma criança. – Achei que não fosse mais voltar.

– Contratempos. – ele falou, deixando a maleta no chão e dobrando as mangas da camisa.

– Veja só! – ela estendeu as mãos diante dos olhos dele, mostrando-lhe um pequeno pacote vermelho com uma fita de mesma cor amarrando-o. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar o que era aquilo, ela fez questão de responder. – Rin-chan deu chocolates pra todo mundo hoje. Pena que não estava aqui para ganhar também… mas, acho que nem receberia, já que ela sabe que você não gosta de doces.

– Izayoi, não queira que eu perca a minha paciência depois de tudo que passei hoje. – Sesshoumaru disse, já passando direto pela mulher para subir as escadas.

– Sabe, mesmo sem chocolate, ela estava esperando você chegar. Ficou lá na sala do piano. – Izayoi disse, num tom realmente divertido. Sorriu quando Sesshoumaru parou de subir as escadas. – Se quiser, eu aviso que você…

– Não precisa. – ele disse simplesmente, praguejando mentalmente por sempre acabar cedendo às brincadeiras de Izayoi. deu meia volta e deixou a mulher lá, parada na frente da escada, enquanto seguia até a sala já conhecida.

Quando já estava um pouco mais perto de chegar à sala do piano, um bonito som começou a invadir os seus ouvidos de maneira quase que sutil. Todos os sons da casa pareceram cessar quando se aproximou mais de seu destino. A única coisa que invadia os seus ouvidos, no momento, era aquela melodia no piano… uma melodia conhecida. Dava-lhe uma sensação de _nostalgia_. Aproximou-se mais rapidamente do local onde ficava o piano… precisava vê-la tocando aquela música… era tão perfeita… então, quanto já estava perto o suficiente, quase parou ao ouvir uma voz, uma voz que cantava suavemente uma linda música, uma voz infantil.

– "_Ai wo shinjiru no wa, jibun ni mo, makenai koto. Yume ga kanau hi made… egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage… koko ni iru kara…"_

Andou a passos mais lentos, seguindo aquela voz acompanhada do piano. A música parecia ecoar diretamente em sua cabeça. Aquela voz era uma voz realmente conhecida. Será que…?

– "_Watashi wa Kimi ni totte no sora de itai… kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde… itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori ja nai to tooku de omoeru you ni…"_

Ele abriu alcançou a sala do piano, observando a jovem que tocava a música concentrada… mas a voz havia cessado, a boca dela não se mexia… apenas o som do piano ecoava pela enorme sala de estar.

Sesshoumaru parou antes de andar até a jovem. Não… ela não estivera cantando, ou teria apenas se calado ao vê-lo. Mas ela não o vira, continuava a tocar aquela melodia como se ninguém a tivesse atrapalhado. Então… de onde viera aquela voz? Aquela voz tão conhecida… aquela voz que cantava uma linda música conhecida de tantos anos atrás?

– Lembranças… – falou de uma maneira completamente inconsciente, atraindo a atenção de Rin sobre si, que parou de tocar a música, observando-o curiosa e constrangida, talvez.

Claro… deixara-se enganar por suas lembranças… era uma voz infantil demais para Rin. A voz não era dela, pelo menos não da Rin que estava ali, diante dele naquele momento… e sim, da jovem Rin que ele ouvira cantando anos atrás, uma música que continuava viva em sua memória e que ressurgira principalmente com aquelas notas no piano, tão bem tocadas.

– Sinto muito… – a voz dele mais uma vez saiu quase que automaticamente. – Por interromper.

Ela continuou com os olhos fixos nele, como se estivesse chocada com a presença do outro ali. Realmente parecia estar constrangida. Mas, alguns segundos depois, balançou a cabeça levemente, sorrindo, para indicar que não havia problema.

Os dois continuaram parados e em silêncio, apenas encarando-se. Rin desviou o olhar depois de algum tempo, como se tivesse percebido o que acabara de fazer. Ficou observando as teclas do piano, como se procurasse alguma nota.

Ele notou o rubor que surgiu na face dela e então, deu um passo relutante para trás.

– Eu… vou deixá-la sozinha de novo. – disse, já se virando para sair do lugar.

Mas, antes que pudesse alcançar o portal novamente, sentiu seu braço ser detido pelas pequenas mãos dela, que lhe seguravam o pulso.

– Eh? – virou-se para ela, percebendo que a jovem estava com os olhos baixos, observando a mão dele. Pelo visto ela estava realmente com vergonha de encará-lo, ele só não sabia o porquê.

Continuou a observá-la, esperando alguma reação, quando, finalmente, viu-a colocar um pequeno embrulho vermelho nas mãos dele, um embrulho adornado com um pequeno laço da mesma cor, muito parecido com o de Izayoi. _Chocolate_.

Ela largou as mãos dele e provavelmente já ia embora, mas dessa vez, foi ele que lhe impediu. Com a mão livre, ergueu a cabeça dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. O rosto dela estava ainda mais vermelho, mas ele sorriu… sorriu de verdade… fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de leve.

– _Arigatou_. – sussurrou de modo que só ela pudesse lhe escutar, como se houvesse alguém mais na sala.

Ele teve a ligeira impressão de que a face dela ficara ainda mais rubra, então, ela sorriu de volta, movendo os lábios sem que produzisse som algum, de modo que ele pudesse lê-los. _"Dou itashimashite"_ era o que ela estava tentando lhe dizer.

Mas, observando os lábios dela moverem-se tão de perto… era impossível resistir à tentação. Aproximou seu rosto lentamente, até que conseguisse sentir o cheiro de rosas dela, até que conseguisse sentir a respiração dela sobre sua pele… a jovem fechara os olhos lentamente, e ele podia até dizer que ela estava ainda mais vermelha com aquilo. Teria beijado-a de uma vez, se uma conhecida voz não os tivesse atrapalhado.

– Rin-chan!

Ambos se afastaram para observarem Kaede entrando na sala. Pelo visto, ela não tinha visto nada. Sesshoumaru praguejou mentalmente, enquanto Rin apenas ficava mais corada. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra ele e Rin… quando finalmente conseguiam ficar a sós… alguém tinha que aparecer. Pelo menos não tinha sido Izayoi fazendo aquilo propositalmente, ou ele certamente a mataria.

– Rin-chan, Nayako-san está aqui para levá-la para casa. Já está tarde. Ela quer que jante com ela. – Kaede informou.

Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo e tentando fingir que estava tudo bem entre ela e Sesshoumaru, que não acontecera nada demais. Virou-se para ele e acenou um rápido "tchau", saindo da sala quase correndo logo em seguida. Kaede a acompanhou e ambas saíram do local, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Ele olhou para o pequeno pacote que Rin lhe dera e então, colocou-o no bolso, saindo da sala vagarosamente. Subiu as escadas e então, entrou em seu quarto. Não estava com a mínima vontade de descer para jantar com Izayoi no seu pé, fazendo perguntas sem sentido.

Seguiu direto até a sacada. Claro, aquela era a melhor parte de seu quarto. Queria poder lembrar se escolhera aquele quarto quando criança apenas pela vista que dava na casa vizinha. Ficou apoiado na batente da porta da sacada, observando as mesmas rosas um pouco menos visíveis durante a noite. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou o pequeno pacote de chocolates. Observou-o novamente por algum tempo antes de abrir.

– _Doces_… – comentou consigo mesmo, tirando uma pequena barra de chocolate do embrulho.

Realmente nunca fora o maior fã de doces, mas não ia morrer se provasse apenas um. Mordeu a pequena barra, saboreando o chocolate. Sorriu, na verdade, quase teve vontade de gargalhar ao sentir o gosto na boca.

– _Chocolate amargo…_

**Final do Capítulo Quatro**

**Música: Motherland (Full Metal Alchemist)**

"**Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumo to onaji jaane to te wo futta Marude ashita mo matta kono machi de au mitai ni…" (Izayoi)**

_Naquele dia em que você partiu, apenas acenei um adeus como sempre. Como se amanhã fôssemos nos encontrar novamente nessa cidade._

"**Ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto Yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage Koko ni iru kara Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to Tooku de omoeru you ni…" (Lembrança do Sesshoumaru)**

_Acreditar no amor é não perder para mim mesma. Até que meu desejo se realize, eu continuarei com um sorriso e olharei as estrelas, rezando, e continuarei aqui. Eu quero ser o céu para você mesmo que esconda todas as suas dores. Todas as vezes que eu olhar para cima, eu quero sentir… que não estou sozinha mesmo que esteja longe._

* * *

**Nhams, finalmente eu aqui com o **penúltimo **capítulo deste fic! Já estava na hora, não era?! XD**

**Bom, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que alguém vai me matar porque eu não deixei os dois se beijarem de novo! XDD – se esconde –**

**Mas, bem, pensem por esse lado… já que o próximo é o último capítulo, eles vão acabar se beijando de um jeito ou de outro… a não ser que eu acabe matando um deles antes… quem sabe? XD – espero que a Lis não veja isso –**

**Não precisam se preocupar não! Ninguém vai morrer, nada de alvoroço! – eu acho XD –**

**Então, tá aí em cima já a nota sobre a música que a Izayoi canta, que é a mesma das memórias do Sesshoumaru… achavam mesmo que a Rin ia falar né? Eu sou má! Hehehehe. Então, pra quem tá em dúvida, ela realmente não cantou, tá?! XD**

**Ah sim, agradecimentos especiais a **_Palas Lis, Amy Aine, Hinata-chan, Cris, HIME RIN, buh-chan, Nathy Shia-chan, Lenita Hino, Raissinha, Sah Rebelde _**e**_ luciana,_** que deixaram reviews. E também, agradecendo a todos aqueles que lêem e não podem deixar review. Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando, e não se preocupem, se verão livres de mim no próximo cap. XD**

**Então, próximo é o último, hein?**

**Kissus pra vocês e até lá!**

_**Próximo capítulo: "The Roses' Sound: Rosas"**_


	5. Rosas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Roses' Sound  
**_**(O Som das Rosas)**_

**Capítulo Cinco: Rosas**

* * *

**Dedicado à Palas Lis, por que Mitz-chan a ama muito! - e por que é um presente de dia das crianças!**

* * *

_**Também como uma singela homenagem a uma amiga que há um mês não está mais conosco…**_

* * *

Durante todas aquelas semanas que se seguiram, a rotina de Sesshoumaru continuou a mesma… completamente tediosa e cheia de problemas na empresa. A única parte boa é que os problemas estavam começando a diminuir e os lucros a aumentar.

Mas fora aquilo, nem seus fins de semana pareciam tão bons. Já tinham se passado três fins de semana desde o tal dia dos namorados. Precisava admitir que pelo menos a sua vontade de matar alguém havia diminuído consideravelmente… o problema é que a distância entre ele e Rin havia _aumentado_ consideravelmente, e bom, aquilo não era uma coisa para lhe deixar feliz. Desde o que acontecera – ou _quase_ acontecera – no dia dos namorados, a garota parecia fugir dele constantemente. Nunca ficava mais de dois minutos a sós com ele, sempre dava um jeito de encontrar outra pessoa ou correr até um outro lugar de modo que ele não a acompanhasse. Estava certamente _constrangida_. Ele só não sabia exatamente _por que _– ou fingia não saber.

Acordou numa manhã de sábado, completamente cansado da semana cheia que tivera, e, ainda por cima, com enxaqueca. Por sorte, a casa estava silenciosa… silenciosa até demais para um sábado, nem parecia que Izayoi morava ali e que a vizinha dele sempre vinha visitá-lo, e mesmo não conseguindo falar, dava um jeito de agitar o resto da casa.

Depois de cuidar de toda a higiene pessoal, trocar de roupa e sentir a enxaqueca diminuir com o silêncio da casa, saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas lentamente. Até se surpreendeu quando chegou ao último degrau e ninguém tinha aparecido para lhe falar, ou cruzar seu caminho.

Como de costume, andou até a sala de jantar e sentou-se em sua cadeira habitual. Estava até com preguiça de se levantar e pedir para servirem seu café da manhã. Ainda nem eram nove da manhã e realmente não sabia se queria mesmo comer alguma coisa.

Ficou ali, sentado, apenas encarando o teto acima de sua cabeça. Teria continuado daquele jeito por mais alguns minutos, se uma voz não tivesse lhe chamado a atenção.

– Sesshoumaru-sama. Não imaginei que já estivesse de pé.

Ele desviou o olhar do teto para fitar a senhora que tinha entrado na sala.

– E Izayoi? – ele perguntou, curioso acerca do paradeiro da mulher que sempre estava infernizando sua vida.

– Izayoi-san saiu agora a pouco para a casa de Nayako-san. – Kaede explicou.

– Ah…

– Mas disse que logo estava de volta para acompanhá-lo no café da manhã, quando acordasse. Disse que queria falar com o senhor. – Kaede completou a frase. – Receio que ela não imaginou que poderia acordar mais cedo hoje.

– Claro que não. – Sesshoumaru comentou mais consigo mesmo do que para Kaede.

– Bom, devo servir o café da manhã agora, ou espero pela chegada de Izayoi-san? – Kaede perguntou antes de sair da sala.

Sesshoumaru suspirou demoradamente, pensando na resposta que daria. Por mais que ela fizesse de tudo para tirá-lo da paciência… não podia negar que era uma boa companhia, e a única mãe que conhecia desde criança.

– Eu vou esperá-la. – Sesshoumaru falou, voltando a erguer a cabeça para encarar o teto, como se houvesse alguma coisa realmente interessante lá.

– Falando de mim? – a voz aparentemente alegre se pronunciou, fazendo com que a atenção dos dois presentes na sala se voltasse para a nova convidada.

– Pode servir. – Sesshoumaru disse, dirigindo-se a Kaede que prontamente atendeu a ordem e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, saindo do lugar.

– Ohayo, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi cumprimentou-o sorridente, sentando-se ao seu lado esquerdo. – Nossa… você acordou cedo demais hoje.

– E você está mais animada que o normal. – Sesshoumaru comentou distraidamente. – Conseguiu arruinar a vida de alguém?

– Não fale desse jeito, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi repreendeu-o, sem deixar o sorriso de lado. – Hoje é um ótimo dia, porque hoje nós vamos sair!

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha, finalmente parecendo prestar atenção nas palavras da mulher.

– "_Nós"_? – ele questionou, confuso. Queria saber onde _ele_ entrava naquela história.

– Sim! – Izayoi confirmou prontamente. – Está esquecido que amanhã é o _White Day?_

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas daquela vez. É… realmente tinha esquecido completamente do tal do _White Day_.

– Pelo visto esteve um tanto quanto ocupado para se lembrar, não é? – Izayoi comentou, ajeitando-se na cadeira quando as empregadas trouxeram as bandejas com a refeição matinal. – Eu sei que você ganhou um chocolate também. Então, é obrigação sua retribuir.

Ele não respondeu, apenas serviu-se de um dos pedaços de maçã que estava sobre um dos pratos, parecendo não dar muita atenção às palavras da madrasta.

– Por isso… – Izayoi continuou a falar, colocando geléia numa torrada. – Nós vamos sair hoje. Você pode comprar o seu presente de _White Day_ e eu posso fazer compras. Faz tempo que não saio para as compras.

– Você poderia ter chamado alguma amiga. – Sesshoumaru falou, já indicando com aquelas palavras que certamente iria com Izayoi. Pelo menos ela estava certa acerca do _White Day._

– Ahh, não seja tão inconveniente, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi serviu-se de suco. – Eu poderia ter chamado Rin-chan, mas aí não teria graça, já que você precisa comprar um presente para ela. E, além do que, ela está muito ocupada hoje.

Sesshoumaru parou por uns segundos, observando a imagem de sua madrasta depois de ter dito aquilo. Ela estava normal, mas o que lhe chamara a atenção fora a informação sobre Rin. Ela estava _ocupada demais_ naqueles dias. Pensando melhor, dificilmente a vira nas últimas semanas, e nos fins de semana, claro, ela fazia questão de fugir dele. Do jeito como Izayoi falava, pareciam até duas crianças preparando alguma travessura.

– Bom, vou entender seu silêncio como um "eu adoraria acompanhá-la". – Izayoi disse, ainda sorridente.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se a ficar calado, mais interessado em beber o resto de seu suco. Na verdade, seus pensamentos ainda estavam perdidos em algum lugar bem longe dali. Só voltou a prestar atenção em Izayoi, quando ela chamou-o um pouco mais alto.

– Sesshoumaru, querido… vamos indo? – Izayoi chamou-o. – Preciso me arrumar, acho que você também vai querer trocar essa roupa.

Ele ainda ficou fitando-a por um momento, pensando se realmente deveria se levantar para levá-la às compras. Tinha certeza que uma resposta positiva era a mesma coisa que suicídio, bom, uma resposta negativa era a certeza de que mataria alguém futuramente, já que Izayoi daria um jeito de arruinar ainda mais a sua vida.

De uma maneira quase que automática, meneou a cabeça num sinal positivo, vendo a mulher de traços jovens abrir um largo sorriso.

– Bom, eu vou me arrumar então. Desço num minuto. – Izayoi parecia uma adolescente que estava saindo com o namorado para ir às compras depois de tê-lo convencido após uma hora de discussão.

Como ele não era namorado dela, e ela tampouco uma adolescente… era mais que certo que a mulher estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa, além, é claro, de estar empolgada com as malditas compras. Tinha esquecido que era Inuyasha que a acompanhava nessas coisas quando ainda viviam na Europa. Agora, conseguia sentir na pele o que era conviver com Izayoi como _mãe_… e bom, definitivamente não tinha a mínima pena do irmão mais novo.

Esperou apenas alguns poucos minutos depois que Izayoi tinha saído da sala para levantar-se também. Andou até o quarto e trocou as roupas casuais lentamente. Sabia que o minuto de Izayoi estava mais para uma hora do que o contrário. Puxou as mangas da camisa que vestia até os cotovelos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e saindo do quarto a passos largos e lentos.

Parou na metade da escada quando percebeu que Izayoi já o estava esperando perto da porta de entrada, procurando alguma coisa na bolsa. Olhou o relógio de pulso só por precaução, e confirmou que nem quinze minutos direito tinham se passado desde que ela tinha ido se trocar. Só havia uma conclusão possível para aquela _rapidez_.

– Você ainda não foi se trocar? – ele perguntou, terminando de descer os degraus.

– Sesshoumaru, querido, eu não sou mais uma menininha nova que precisa ficar uma hora se arrumando para ir num baile. – Izayoi respondeu, parando de mexer na bolsa e virando-se para ele. – Vamos?

– Já chamou o motorista? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se da porta, abrindo-a para Izayoi educadamente.

– Não… só o carro. – Izayoi corrigiu, saindo da casa e sendo acompanhada de perto pelo enteado.

O carro esporte prateado de Sesshoumaru estava parado bem em frente à entrada. Fazia tempo que ele mesmo não dirigia o carro, na verdade, ele nem sabia que o carro tinha sido trazido para o Japão, por isso, continuava a ir à empresa todos os dias com o chofer. Claro, Izayoi tinha aprontado mais alguma. Só havia um pequeno problema… onde estava a chave?

– Não fique parado aí, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi disse, terminando de descer os poucos degraus de entrada e mostrando uma conhecida chave para ele. – Não estaria procurando isso, estaria?

– Estou curioso se o ar do Japão é contra-indicado para pessoas de meia idade. – Sesshoumaru comentou rapidamente, pegando a chave de Izayoi e abrindo a porta, enquanto a mesma seguia até o banco do carona, do outro lado.

– Está me chamando de velha, Sesshoumaru? – Izayoi perguntou, depois de sentar e fechar a porta.

– Iie. – ele respondeu de maneira nada convincente, dando partida no carro e seguindo até a saída da mansão.

– Pelo visto, o ar do Japão não afetou só a mim, não é mesmo? – Izayoi comentou, com um sorriso de lado.

– Não sei do que está falando. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, não deixando de prestar atenção na estrada.

Claro que ela tinha sido terrivelmente afetada pelo Japão, estava completamente diferente da Izayoi dos primeiros dias que estavam lá. Agora, parecia mais travessa, mais infantil que o normal, embora fosse a mesma mulher, era como uma nova face. Já ele… ele mudara em alguma coisa? Não conseguia imaginar no que o país novo lhe afetara… uma _pessoa_, talvez.

– O Japão me traz boas lembranças. – Izayoi falou de modo pensativo, olhando os prédios passando através da janela. – Estou apenas… _me divertindo_ enquanto posso.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de soslaio para a mulher. Ela sorria fracamente. Bom, não era segredo para ninguém que o Japão era o que mais a lembrava de seu falecido marido, o pai dele e de Inuyasha. Então, talvez tudo aquilo fosse apenas para reviver as lembranças… ou para esquecê-las.

Depois daquelas palavras da mulher, eles ficaram alguns minutos sem comentarem nada, até Izayoi achar que o silêncio estava incômodo demais. Sesshoumaru foi obrigado a escutá-la falar de diversas coisas – nas quais ele definitivamente não prestava atenção – até que chegassem a um dos malditos shoppings da cidade.

Certamente que a tortura lá dentro só tendia a aumentar. Depois que Izayoi arrastou-o para dentro da primeira loja de roupas, ele descobriu o porquê da mulher não querer levar o motorista, ela queria que _ele_ se ocupasse com as sacolas, apenas para fazer o seu fim de semana ainda mais _divertido_. Claro que sim, ela era mestra em alegrar a vida dele… e acabar com a de outros, já que ele precisaria descontar a raiva em alguém mais tarde. Era nessas horas que sentia falta de ter o meio-irmão por perto.

– Sesshoumaru, você não parece muito bem. – Izayoi comentou, quando saíram da terceira loja naquela manhã e cinco sacolas nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. O que ele não fazia para não matar aquela mulher? – Que cara feia é essa?

– Prefiro não responder. – ele continuava a olhar para frente, começando a se irritar com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Agora lembrava o segundo motivo pelo qual odiava tanto aquele lugar.

– Você deve estar com fome então. Já é hora do almoço. – Izayoi comentou vagamente, rindo-se internamente da situação de seu enteado. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabaria arremessando todas aquelas sacolas na primeira pessoa que passasse na sua frente novamente. – Vamos procurar algum lugar para almoçar, e então, eu vou livrá-lo da minha companhia por hoje, certo?

Ele não concordou nem com palavras nem com gestos, apenas continuou a seguir a mulher de perto. Izayoi tomou o silêncio como uma afirmação, claro. Continuou a comentar algumas coisas avulsas enquanto passavam por mais lojas e ela via mais coisas interessantes. Agora tinha mais certeza que nunca que Sesshoumaru jamais voltaria a acompanhá-la nas compras. Orgulhoso do jeito que era, e ainda ser obrigado a carregar aquelas sacolas, com certeza ele queria explodir, por isso estava mais calado. Mas era divertido brincar com o enteado daquele jeito, e ela não podia perder a chance de se divertir.

Não demorou muito e finalmente encontraram uma mesa na qual puderam depositar as sacolas e sentar-se para comer.

– E então, o que vamos comer? – Izayoi perguntou, sentando-se com toda a etiqueta possível.

– Não importa. – Sesshoumaru respondeu rapidamente. – Pode pedir qualquer coisa, vou ao banheiro lavar as mãos antes.

– Tudo bem então. – Izayoi concordou, observando-o levantar-se e se afastar aos poucos. Sorriu vendo-o distanciar-se, Sesshoumaru estava precisando de uma distração melhor que ela, certamente. E bom, nos últimos dias, a tal _companhia_ parecia estar fugindo dele, por um motivo que ela gostaria de descobrir.

Enquanto Izayoi se ocupava em pedir o almoço dos dois, Sesshoumaru andava lentamente entre as várias pessoas do lugar, olhando rapidamente ao seu redor. Tentava imaginar o que naquele lugar atraía tanto a atenção dos outros. E principalmente, por que mulheres gostavam tanto de fazer compras? Mas apenas observando em volta, foi que se deu conta de que ainda não tinha comprado um presente. E, o _White Day_ era já no dia seguinte. Precisava arrumar alguma coisa logo… só não sabia como, nunca fora bom o suficiente com aquele tipo de coisa.

Foi apenas pensar naquele detalhe e seus olhos pousaram sobre uma das várias vitrines, na qual ainda não tinha prestado atenção – certamente ninguém prestaria com uma Izayoi ao lado. Parou de andar, fitando a vitrine demoradamente… tinha que confessar que não fora tão ruim assim ir até aquele lugar. Olhando através do vidro, podia ter quase certeza de que não encontraria melhor presente em todo o shopping – e definitivamente não queria tentar.

Continuou o caminho até o banheiro masculino mais próximo, parando na mesma loja quando estava voltando. Com aquilo, tinha a certeza de que depois do almoço, voltaria para casa e poderia descansar, embora devesse admitir, de uma maneira bem estranha, que não estava mais com a enxaqueca de mais cedo.

Em pouco tempo, alcançou a mesa em que Izayoi estava. A comida já estava servida, mas ela parecia estar esperando-o. Tinha certeza que ela ia comentar alguma coisa sobre a sua demora, mas antes que ela pudesse reclamar, seus olhos pousaram sobre a pequena sacola que ele trazia em mãos.

– Ah, então foi por isso que demorou tanto. – Izayoi sorriu. – Estava aqui pensando na possibilidade de ter se perdido no meio do caminho de volta, ou de ida, não importa.

Ele não respondeu, colocou a pequena sacola junto das demais e sentou-se de frente para a mulher.

– E então, o que você comprou? – Izayoi perguntou, parecendo empolgada.

– Deveríamos almoçar para voltar logo para casa. – ele desviou completamente o assunto.

– Vamos lá, Sesshoumaru, não seja tão mau. – ela reclamou. – Você estava só esperando para que estivesse longe de mim para comprar um presente escondido, não foi?

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu, já tinha pegado os _hashi's_ e começara a comer. Izayoi suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que daquela vez, não conseguiria arrancar nada dele.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem… amanhã eu vou acabar descobrindo mesmo. – Izayoi deu-se por vencida.

Um sorriso discreto ainda se formou no canto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, certamente deixaria a mulher curiosa o suficiente pelo resto do fim de semana e se possível, impediria Rin de mostrar a ela o seu presente de _White Day_. Aquilo o deixaria muito feliz por muito tempo.

Izayoi não insistiu mais durante o resto do tempo que estiveram juntos para terminar o almoço e no caminho de volta para casa. Por sorte, quando chegaram à mansão, tinham pessoas suficientes para carregar as sacolas de compras de Izayoi e Sesshoumaru se veria livre do peso.

– Eu vou subir para o quarto. – ele avisou, levando consigo apenas a pequena sacola que estava o presente de Rin e jogando a chave para o chofer levar o carro até a garagem.

– Tudo bem. – Izayoi concordou, sendo seguida por um dos empregados que carregava suas compras. – Descanse muito, nós vamos sair amanhã.

Ele não pôde evitar olhar de soslaio para Izayoi. Ela só poderia estar tirando alguma brincadeira com a sua cara – como estava constantemente.

– E não me olhe assim. Você vai querer ir por si mesmo. – ela sorriu travessa, passando direto por ele e entrando antes na casa.

– Okaeri, Izayoi-san. – a voz de Kaede foi ouvida da entrada da casa. – Devo mandar servir o almoço?

– Não precisa, Kaede. – Izayoi respondeu com seu habitual tom tranqüilo. – Nós já almoçamos antes de vir. E Rin-chan, ela não apareceu?

– Ainda não. Deve vir mais tarde. – Kaede comentou parecendo bem contente com aquele fato. – A menina Rin está mesmo muito empolgada, não é?

– Com certeza. – Izayoi sorriu mais largamente, aumentando ainda mais a confusão na cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

Ele não ficou para perguntar, passou pelas duas mulheres sorridentes e subiu até seu quarto. Devia admitir que estava curioso acerca do que elas tanto escondiam sobre Rin, mas também não insistiria a ponto de fazer Izayoi ficar convencida por uma semana inteira.

Assim que entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, não pôde evitar colocar a pequena sacola com o presente sobre a mesa do espelho e imediatamente seguir até a sacada, mais uma vez, ela não estava lá. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos dias parara naquela sacada e não conseguia mais ver a jovem cuidando das rosas. Vez ou outra, via uma empregada qualquer fazendo aquilo por Rin. Realmente estava começando a ficar _muito_ curioso sobre o que ela fazia de tão importante que quase não era vista e que fazia Izayoi querer tirá-lo do sério com insinuações bem _diretas_.

Ficou observando o jardim por uns minutos e logo desistiu de esperar pela jovem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela deveria aparecer em algum lugar.

Suspirou pesadamente ao sentar-se na cama e deixou-se cair de costas, deitando-se e observando o teto demoradamente. Sentiu os olhos arderem depois de alguns segundos sem piscar; logo estava adormecido. Aquelas compras de Izayoi pareciam ter lhe deixado um tanto quanto cansado.

Teria dormido por mais alguns minutos se não tivesse se assustado com um baque surdo que parecia ter acontecido bem próximo de seu quarto. Levantou-se quase de um pulo, sentindo uma dor leve na cabeça por conta do susto. Só faltava essa agora, alguém devia estar tentando destruir a casa. Era só ele fechar os olhos por dois malditos minutos!

Seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a e olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu uma mesinha caída perto da escada e cacos de um vaso no chão. Mas surpreendeu-se por ver que Rin estava ali do lado, parecia preocupada com o estrago que tinha feito. Ela estava tentando juntar alguns pedaços do jarro que caíra.

Sesshoumaru andou até a garota a passos lentos, fazia tanto tempo que não a via que estava até estranhando a aparição repentina dela, bom, de uma maneira bem… _inconveniente_.

– Rin? – chamou-a quando já estava perto o suficiente para ser notado, mas a garota continuava a tentar juntar os cacos do vaso.

Ela não emitiu som, apenas levantou a cabeça, parecendo assustada com a repentina voz. Ele teve completa certeza de que ela tinha corado ao vê-lo, mas parecia constrangida por ter sido pega naquela situação.

Rin levantou-se imediatamente, fazendo reverências para ele, como se pedisse desculpas, ambas as mãos estavam fechadas diante de seu corpo, na altura das pernas.

– Não precisa fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, tocando nos ombros dela para que ela parasse e ficasse direito de frente para ele.

Rin pareceu um pouco confusa com o que ele tinha pedido, mas então, sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

– Que barulho foi esse?

Imediatamente os dois se viraram para o topo das escadas e fitaram a imagem de Izayoi que acabava de chegar. Ela olhou rapidamente para os dois e então, fitou o chão, com os restos do vaso espalhados.

– Kami… o que aconteceu? Rin-chan, querida, afaste-se daí ou pode se machucar. – ela avisou, parecendo ignorar a própria pergunta inicial. – Eu vou mandar alguém arrumar isso. Vocês estão bem?

Sesshoumaru fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, Rin seguiu o movimento dele e fez o mesmo movimento, juntando as mãos frente ao corpo e sorrindo para Izayoi.

– Bom, então vou lá embaixo pedir para Kaede dar um jeito nisso. Volto depois. – Izayoi virou-se, voltando a descer as escadas.

– É melhor escutar o que Izayoi disse, e se afastar antes que se machuque. – Sesshoumaru advertiu para Rin.

Ela fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça, e já estava quase correndo na direção da escada, como se fosse fugir dele mais uma vez… claro, como fazia já havia um certo tempo. Mas dessa vez, mesmo que não conseguisse uma explicação compreensível, conseguiria detê-la.

Segurou a jovem pelo pulso para evitar que se afastasse, e apenas naquele momento percebeu uma coisa de errado com ela. Olhou para a mão dela quando sentiu um líquido viscoso tocar sua mão. Havia um pequeno corte ali, ela devia estar escondendo-o desde que ouvira a voz de Sesshoumaru perto de si.

– Você não devia esconder isso das pessoas. – ele disse, quando ela virou-se para ele depois de ter seu pulso segurado.

Rin sorriu e balançou a mão livre rapidamente, como se quisesse indicar que não havia problemas, que não precisava de cuidados, mas Sesshoumaru ignorou o ato dela e começou a puxá-la para o lado oposto.

– Venha, precisa cuidar disso.

Ele virou-se para ela quando sentiu que a jovem estava hesitando, como se quisesse voltar atrás. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a expressão ainda completamente constrangida dela. Deu um passo na direção dela, até ficar perto o suficiente para que a jovem se assustasse. Fez-la levantar a cabeça para encará-lo e dessa vez o vermelho nas faces dela foi notável.

– Não se preocupe, só precisamos dar um jeito antes que inflame. – ele disse calmamente, voltando a se afastar dela e continuando a andar.

Rin sorriu discretamente e então, seguiu-o finalmente. Sesshoumaru só parou de andar ao chegar ao final do corredor e abrir a porta de um dos amplos banheiros da mansão. Ele ainda guiou-a até a pia para que lavasse a mão.

Enquanto ela lavava o sangue, ele buscava alguma coisa no armário bem em cima da pia, ao lado do espelho. Rin ficou a encará-lo por um tempo, esquecendo-se completamente do ferimento. Desviou o rosto, completamente corada, quando ele olhou-a de soslaio, parecendo perceber que ela estava fitando-o. Um discreto sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do homem enquanto tirava algumas coisas de dentro do armário. Ele colocou um anti-séptico e algodão sobre a pia e pegou uma toalha logo depois para poder limpar as mãos dela.

Os dois não falaram nada – Sesshoumaru não falou e Rin também não gesticulou – enquanto ele cuidava do pequeno corte dela. Rin tinha os olhos muito fixos nas mãos de Sesshoumaru que cuidavam de seu ferimento habilmente. Ele ainda desviava os olhos vez ou outra para fitá-la, mas ela parecia estar muito entretida com as mãos dele para prestar atenção em seus olhos. Ele sorriu uma vez mais, de um jeito quase que inconsciente. Terminou de passar o remédio no corte e finalmente voltou a falar.

– Pronto. – avisou, soltando as mãos dela. – Mas eu não tenho uma faixa ou gaze pra fazer curativo.

Ela balançou as mãos mais uma vez, indicando que não havia problema com aquilo, ainda estava sorrindo. Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos no bolso e apenas naquele minuto lembrou-se de uma coisa. Colocou a mão no bolso traseiro da sua calça social e tirou um lenço de lá. Claro, sempre estava com um lenço, fosse no bolso da calça ou da camisa social.

– Aqui… – ele segurou a mão dela novamente e então, amarrou o lenço em volta dela. – Isto deve servir por enquanto.

Rin pareceu não gostar do ato dele, parecia estar mais preocupada com o lenço do que com o corte, estava tentando negá-lo, mas Sesshoumaru amarrou-o rapidamente em volta da mão dela antes que pudesse ser impedido.

– Ah… então vocês estavam se escondendo aqui.

A conhecida voz de Izayoi foi ouvida da porta aberta do banheiro. Os dois se viraram para fitar a mulher e Rin lhe sorriu novamente.

– Rin-chan se machucou com os cacos? – Izayoi perguntou, notando o lenço amarrado na mão dela e o resto das coisas que Sesshoumaru usara para cuidar do ferimento sobre a pia.

A garota desta vez fez os mesmos gestos para Izayoi, como se explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Dessa vez, ele prestou atenção em cada mínimo movimento dela.

– Ah, então tudo bem. – Izayoi sorriu assim que Rin terminou a seqüência. – Sesshoumaru é bom nessas coisas, não é? Deveria ser médico.

Rin afirmou com a cabeça, num movimento veemente.

– De qualquer modo, foi bom que não machucasse os pés. – Izayoi falou, sorrindo largamente. Rin concordou mais uma vez e Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ele estava começando a sentir que estava sendo excluído novamente. Mais uma vez aquele sorriso convencido de Izayoi e já não estava mais suportando aquilo. Recolocou as coisas no armário e jogou o algodão usado no lixo.

– Eu vou voltar para o quarto. – disse simplesmente, seguindo para fora do local antes que pudesse ouvir alguma resposta das outras duas.

Andou a passos largos pelo corredor até que alcançasse o quarto mais uma vez. Entrou e fechou a porta bem atrás de si, encostando-se a esta e suspirando demoradamente. Izayoi sabia como cansá-lo.

Mais uma vez naquele dia seus olhos pousaram sobre as portas abertas da sacada. Sabia que não veria Rin no jardim – a jovem estava em sua casa, afinal –, mas mesmo assim, observar aquelas rosas lhe dava uma sensação boa.

Encostou-se ao gradil da sacada e ficou apenas observando o jardim vizinho, enquanto uma leve brisa de fim de tarde balançava seus cabelos. Não demorou muito e escutou alguém bater na porta do quarto. Sabia que não ia demorar em ser incomodado novamente.

Andou até as portas da sacada e parou ali mesmo, ainda olhando para o jardim vizinho.

– Entre.

Não se virou para ver quem era, provavelmente Izayoi chegaria falando alguma coisa para tira-lo do sério, ou algum empregado lhe avisando sobre o jantar ou qualquer outra coisa irrelevante. Estranhou quando não ouviu voz nenhuma lhe chamando. Virou-se para encarar uma Rin envergonhada, com as mãos atrás do corpo, parada bem na porta. Parecia estar com medo de entrar no quarto ou de se aproximar dele.

– Rin? – ele afastou-se da sacada, seguindo até a garota.

Ela pareceu atrapalhar-se com a aproximação dele, ele não sabia se ela estava constrangida ou se estava com medo que ele lhe fizesse alguma coisa, mas era engraçado o modo como ela estava reagindo quando não tentava fugir. Antes que ele conseguisse se aproximar um pouco mais, ela esticou rapidamente os braços na direção dele, mostrando-lhe um envelope branco com um selo prateado. Ele foi obrigado a parar com o movimento dela e então, fitou o envelope de maneira curiosa.

– É pra mim? – perguntou, confuso.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente de uma maneira frenética. Ele pegou o envelope das mãos dela e antes que pudesse abrir ou perguntar alguma coisa a mais, ela já estava lhe acenando um "tchau" e saindo às pressas do lugar, fechando a porta bem atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru sequer teve tempo de raciocinar acerca do que estava acontecendo. Piscou duas vezes antes de se dar conta de que Rin já tinha deixado o local. Quase riu da reação da garota. Deu meia volta, achando que seria melhor deixar que ela corresse para longe dele no momento, e então, sentou-se na cama, observando a carta atentamente. Não havia nenhum nome de destinatário ou coisa parecida. Abriu-a, não suportando a curiosidade. Puxou de lá um convite com bonitas letras prateadas… um convite para uma apresentação de dança num dos Teatros de Tokyo, a data era do dia treze de março… arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao ver a atração principal. Rin iria subir novamente aos palcos exatamente às 20h30min do dia seguinte?

Puxou o convite todo para fora do envelope e viu um pedaço de papel a mais cair. Pegou o novo bilhete e abriu-o… dessa vez não estava com ideogramas de computador, estavam apenas bem escritas por uma caligrafia da qual ele lembrava vagamente.

"_Gomen. Eu estava ocupada esses dias… sabe? Eu consegui voltar a dançar, depois daquele dia. Eu queria que você estivesse lá pra ver…_

_Arigatou, Sesshoumaru."_

Sorriu largamente dessa vez, de uma maneira completamente inconsciente. Ficou olhando para o convite por uns segundos a mais. Então era isso que ela estava fazendo durante todo aquele tempo, e era disso que Izayoi costumava se gabar de modo a deixá-lo muito irritado. Bom, tinha demorado a descobrir sobre o que se tratava, mas pelo menos tinha um convite especial em mãos no momento.

Ficou sentado na cama por um tempo a mais, deixando o convite na mesa de cabeceira. Estava ponderando se deveria ou não sair do quarto e procurar por Rin na casa, mas mesmo que achasse, tinha quase certeza de que a jovem iria se desvencilhar dele, como sempre fazia desde o maldito dia dos namorados.

Só saiu do quarto novamente quando já estava na hora do jantar, Rin já havia voltado para casa. Jantou acompanhado de Izayoi, como já era costume, e dessa vez, a mulher finalmente começou a comentar sobre a apresentação de Rin naquele domingo, da qual ela já estava informada há semanas, mas fizera questão de guardar segredo até que a própria Rin fosse lhe contar… de certo modo, tinha gostado do jeito como a garota lhe contara sobre a apresentação.

Mas apenas naquele segundo que se deu conta de que ela iria fazer a apresentação bem no _White_ _Day_.

– Ah! Amanhã, depois da apresentação, vamos nos reunir na casa de Nayako-san pra o jantar, vamos comemorar por Rin-chan. – Izayoi avisou, logo que terminou o jantar. – E você vai, não é?

– Hai. – ele respondeu, terminando de tomar seu chá logo em seguida.

Depois do jantar, Sesshoumaru só voltou a encontrar Izayoi no dia seguinte, ao café da manhã. A mulher parecia mais empolgada do que Rin deveria estar para a tal apresentação… na verdade, todos pareciam mais excitados do que a mulher. Porém, não havia como confirmar aquilo, já que ele não a vira o dia todo para dizer se ela estava nervosa ou não.

Queria poder tê-la visto durante o dia, queria ter tido a chance de desejar-lhe boa sorte, dizer que tudo daria certo, ou alguma coisa assim, afinal, soubera de tudo de uma maneira tão súbita que nem tinha como dizer alguma palavra de conforto.

Olhou-se de maneira interrogativa no reflexo do espelho. Desde quando ele _sabia_ palavras de _conforto_? Terminou de arrumar o colarinho da camisa social cinza, deixando as mãos caírem lentamente. Suspirou. Levantou as mãos novamente e desabotoou o botão da gola. Não tinha porque estar tão arrumado para aquilo, na verdade, já estava diante do espelho há uns dez minutos, apenas pensando em abotoar ou não aquele colarinho. Sorriu, percebendo que até ele parecia nervoso com aquilo. Desviou os olhos da própria imagem e fitou o pequeno pacote que continuava ali, em cima da pequena cabeceira desde o dia anterior. Apenas agora estava lembrando que não tivera chances de dar o presente à Rin o dia inteiro. Bom, certamente conseguiria uma chance naquela noite.

Bem ao lado do pequeno pacote, estava o seu terno e a gravata. Não queria colocar nenhum dos dois, mas não via saída se não usar pelo menos o terno. Tinha que usar aquelas roupas todos os dias. Olhou o relógio de pulso, já estava na hora de ir.

Tirou a caixinha retangular azul, com um laço, de dentro do pacote, colocando-a no bolso da calça em seguida. Pegou o terno e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Desceu as escadas e, como já era de se esperar, Izayoi ainda não estava pronta.

Olhou o relógio de pulso novamente, já eram quase oito da noite, se a mulher não se apressasse, eles chegariam atrasados. Precisou apenas pensar nela e a mulher já descia as escadas apressadamente. Ela usava um bonito vestido que ia até o meio das canelas, com um sobretudo por cima e os cabelos presos num coque alto. Às vezes ele se perguntava se a mulher tinha mesmo idade pra ser mãe de Inuyasha e praticamente _sua_ mãe.

– Podemos ir agora, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, terminando de descer as escadas, sorridente. – Eh…? Não imaginei que se vestiria assim… fica bem melhor em você, sabia?

– Vamos indo. – Sesshoumaru mudou de assunto, pegando a chave do carro que estava do lado da porta de entrada e já abrindo a mesma.

– Não está esquecendo de nada? – ela perguntou, dando a idéia de que ele realmente estava esquecendo de alguma coisa.

– Creio que não. – Sesshoumaru disse, pensando se ela não se referia à maldita gravata.

– E que tal isso? – ela puxou um envelope da pequena bolsa, o mesmo que Rin lhe dera na noite passada.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. Claro, o convite. Como entraria lá sem um?

– Homens são realmente desatentos, o que seria de vocês sem nós, mulheres? – Izayoi falou de maneira pesarosa, passando direto pelo enteado e saindo primeiro da casa. – Vamos, Sesshoumaru, ou então, chegaremos atrasados.

Ele rodou os olhos, ela sempre fazia aquilo, sempre se colocando na frente de tudo, em todos os sentidos. Sorriu e saiu de casa, fechando a porta. Entrou do lado do motorista depois de abrir a porta para que Izayoi entrasse também.

– E Kaede? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, quando já estavam saindo de casa. Acabara de notar que não vira a mulher antes de sair e ela sempre aparecia para falar com eles.

– Ela foi mais cedo, com Rin-chan e Nayako. – Izayoi respondeu, ajeitando o par de luvas. – Foi ajudar Rin-chan.

Além daquelas poucas palavras, Sesshoumaru continuou o resto do caminho calado, enquanto Izayoi comentava várias coisas fossem ou não de seu interesse. Quando chegaram ao teatro, já havia vários carros parando lá, pessoas aparentemente de uma classe alta mostrando suas aparências suntuosas, conversando umas com as outras colocando a etiqueta acima de tudo. Ele trajou o terno e ignorou todos os outros, cedendo o braço para Izayoi acompanhá-lo.

Eles entraram no elegante teatro e Sesshoumaru impressionou-se com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali. Não precisaram andar muito e então, Nayako veio na direção dos dois, despedindo-se de um casal com quem falava anteriormente.

– Que bom que chegaram! – Nayako cumprimentou-os. – A apresentação já vai começar, falta apenas alguns minutos.

– E como Rin-chan está? – Izayoi perguntou, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava a sua volta, com os ouvidos atentos a cada palavra das duas mulheres mais velhas.

– Ela está ansiosa. Queria ter falado com vocês dois antes de começar, mas pena que se atrasaram um pouco. – Nayako respondeu. – Kaede está ajudando-a no camarim, quando a apresentação terminar, vamos lá falar com ela. Agora, vamos entrar, antes que percamos o começo.

– Claro. – Izayoi concordou e começaram a seguir o mesmo caminho que todas as outras pessoas já estavam seguindo.

Eles ficaram num dos camarotes reservados, com alguns minutos, Kaede se juntou a eles e então, depois que Izayoi trocou algumas palavras com Kaede e Nayako, as luzes apagaram-se, como num cinema, deixando que apenas o palco fosse iluminado por uma luz azulada.

O silêncio se fez entre todos ali dentro, Sesshoumaru olhava para o palco de maneira curiosa. Uma música calma começou a tocar, e então, algumas pessoas surgiram no palco, usando roupas também azuladas, como se quisessem se camuflar na luz. Começaram a encenar uma bonita coreografia, seguindo o som calmo da melodia. Mas ela ainda não tinha aparecido. Quase vinte demorados minutos, com pessoas e pessoas surgindo, aumentando o ritmo da coreografia, da música, os passos mudando… mas ela não estava entre eles.

Foi então que a música cessou, a luz apagou, as pessoas do palco acalmaram-se, afastando-se lentamente do centro deste. Por alguns minutos a mais, aquela escuridão pareceu durar uma eternidade, até uma nova melodia, mas tão calma quanto a outra, invadiu o teatro, por fim, apenas uma luz se acendeu, acompanhando a única dançarina no palco.

Ela estava vestida de branco, os cabelos negros estavam presos num coque baixo, com algumas mechas soltas. Os lindos olhos castanhos estavam praticamente fechados… ela parecia não prestar atenção em mais nada que não seus passos e a linda melodia que acompanhava.

Depois de alguns passos, ela deu início a uma seqüência um pouco mais acelerada, uma seqüência que Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que conhecia. Claro que conhecia… era a mesma seqüência que ela dançara enquanto ele a observava, quando ela caiu.

Ele curvou-se um pouco para frente, como se quisesse se aproximar mais dela, na expectativa de que se ela caísse novamente, ele estaria lá. Mas ela não cairia de novo, não é mesmo? Era para isso que ela estivera ausente todo aquele tempo, para voltar a dançar, para voltar a confiar em si mesma.

Então, ela fez o último passo que ele tinha visto, girando e saltando. Mas quando ela recolocou o pé no chão, continuou a coreografia com a mesma beleza com a qual tinha começado… simplesmente _perfeita_.

Ele sorriu sem ao menos se dar conta, e então, poucos minutos depois, ela encerrou a dança, com o final da melodia. Os movimentos pararam, a melodia cessou, as luzes apagaram. Uma onda de palmas tomou conta de todo o teatro, as pessoas levantaram-se aplaudindo incansavelmente. Ele também se levantou, assim como Izayoi, Nayako e Kaede. As luzes principais voltaram a se acender e então, todos os que tinham dançado ali reapareceram, agradecendo, e finalmente se retirando do palco. Ela sorria.

– Pelos deuses, ela estava perfeita! – Izayoi comentou, virando-se para Nayako.

– Sim! – Nayako concordou com ela. – Estou tão feliz, finalmente minha Rin-chan conseguiu voltar a dançar.

– Ela também deve estar muito feliz. – Kaede disse, ainda observando o palco, como se buscasse por Rin.

– Vamos indo, vamos falar com ela no camarim. – Nayako tomou a frente e seguiu para fora do camarote, sendo acompanhada pelos outros convidados. Sesshoumaru foi o último a acompanhar o grupo.

Depois de umas poucas paradas no meio do caminho, em que Nayako cumprimentava algum conhecido ou recebia os parabéns adiantados pela bela apresentação da filha, eles finalmente chegaram ao corredor dos bastidores da apresentação. Várias pessoas andavam por lá, cumprimentando-se e agradecendo pelo ótimo trabalho, inclusive os dançarinos que subiram ao palco. Exceto por _ela_.

Depois de várias pessoas e portas, Nayako finalmente parou diante de uma delas e abriu-a, observando as pessoas lá dentro. Rin estava sentada numa das cadeiras, conversando com uma outra jovem, apenas com suas conhecidas libras. As duas se viraram ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta.

– Rin-chan, querida! Você estava divina! – Nayako adentrou o lugar sem mais cerimônias. Rin apenas sorriu em resposta com a aparição de todos eles.

– Eu vou deixá-los a sós. – a mulher que antes falava com Rin seguiu para sair da sala, fechando a porta ao passar.

– A apresentação foi maravilhosa! Como você está se sentindo? – Izayoi perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem também.

– Rin-chan, que bom que conseguiu voltar a dançar, foi muito bem! – Kaede entrou na conversa.

Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos para trás, percebendo que aquilo ia demorar. Elas estavam sufocando a mulher, nem a deixavam falar direito, ou ao menos tentar responder às perguntas. Por mais rápido que Rin tentasse gesticular, ele achou que seria bem mais fácil mandar as três se calarem de uma vez, mas continuou recolhido ao seu lugar, bem longe da vista delas, apenas fitando uma Rin ainda com o figurino que usara para a apresentação.

Atento aos movimentos dela, percebeu quando ela pareceu se irritar com todo o falatório. Depois de algumas gesticulações a mais, Izayoi e as outras duas mulheres calaram-se, parecendo convencidas com alguma coisa.

– Okay, já chega… – Nayako levantou as mãos, como que em defensiva. – Vamos deixar você trocar de roupa para irmos para casa.

Rin sorriu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Vamos indo na frente, Nayako, Kaede. – Izayoi começou a empurrar as duas mulheres lentamente para a porta. – Até mais, Rin-chan, apresse-se, para chegarmos em casa a tempo do jantar.

Rin acenou com a cabeça novamente, e então, esperou que Izayoi e as outras duas se retirassem do lugar.

Sesshoumaru continuou parado bem atrás da porta, mas apenas Izayoi pareceu notá-lo, lançando-lhe um sorriso compreensivo. Elas saíram e Rin voltou-se para o espelho novamente, rindo da situação, mas apenas quando fitou seu reflexo, assustou-se ao perceber que não estava sozinha.

Virou-se para ele, enquanto o mesmo dava alguns passos em sua direção. Ela pareceu ficar petrificada, como se não esperasse encontrá-lo ali.

– Você estava… – ele começou a falar, sem ao menos perceber que o tinha feito, quando já estava perto o suficiente dela para que a jovem precisasse erguer a cabeça para encará-lo. – _Perfeita_.

Ela pareceu ficar confusa por uns instantes e então, sorriu, meneando a cabeça levemente, como se quisesse agradecê-lo. Depois daquelas poucas palavras, os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Quando Rin finalmente se deu conta da proximidade dos dois, começou a gesticular as mãos rápida e complicadamente, como se estivesse confusa com o que _dizer_.

Ele não entendeu nem metade do que ela estava gesticulando, apenas se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando ela se virou para sair dali, na direção do cabide das roupas. Mas antes que ela pudesse se mover direito, ele segurou-a pelo pulso, virando-se de frente para ela mais uma vez.

– Aqui… – ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a pequena caixinha azul, mostrando-a para Rin, atraindo a atenção no bolso e tirou a pequena caixinha azul, mostrando-a para Rin, atraindo a atençstava acontecendo quando ela se virou para sao dela. – Meu presente de _White Day_.

O rosto dela assumiu, novamente, uma expressão surpresa, para logo em seguida, dar lugar a um rubor intenso. Sesshoumaru soltou o braço dela, abrindo a caixinha e lhe mostrando o que havia dentro. Os olhos da garota refletiram as pequenas pedrinhas de strass que decoravam o que parecia ser um enfeite de cabelo em forma de rosa, prateado. Depois de uns segundos, apenas a observar o presente dele, ela sorriu, tocando o delicado objeto. Olhou-o com aquele mesmo sorriso singelo na face e meneou a cabeça positivamente, agradecendo.

– Deixe-me ajudar… – ele tirou o pequeno enfeite da caixinha e aproximou-se dela, estendendo os braços em volta da cabeça dela, até que alcançassem o coque baixo do penteado de Rin.

Ele estava praticamente abraçando-a, o rosto de Rin estava quase colado ao peito dele. Ela conseguia até mesmo sentir o perfume dele… era tão bom estar assim, perto de Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos automaticamente, sentindo que ele acabara de prender o enfeite ao seu cabelo, mas aquilo significava que ele iria se afastar agora, e bom, não era o que ela queria no momento.

Antes que ele pudesse ao menos baixar os braços depois de ter prendido o enfeite, sentiu os pequenos braços dela envolverem-lhe pela cintura de maneira hesitante. Baixou os olhos para encarar os olhos fechados dela, ela parecia estar concentrada em alguma coisa daquele jeito… parecia ainda mais perfeita. Deixou que os braços pousassem sobre os ombros dela, envolvendo-a também no mesmo abraço. Era bom senti-la tão perto daquele jeito.

Depois de uns poucos minutos, ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, apenas naquele momento pareceu perceber realmente em que situação estavam… mas não se deixou abalar, ao encontrar os olhos serenos dele. Sesshoumaru abaixava o rosto lentamente na direção do dela, não havia nada os impedindo daquela vez, e ele sinceramente esperava que continuasse daquele jeito. Estava quase alcançando os lábios da jovem, tomado pelo aroma dela, quando foram drasticamente interrompidos pelas batidas apressadas na porta.

Imediatamente, Rin afastou-se de Sesshoumaru, alarmada com o novo som, parecendo voltar a realidade. A porta se abriu para dar lugar à imagem do rosto de Nayako.

– Rin-chan, querida, apresse-se. – Nayako avisou, lançando um rápido olhar a Sesshoumaru. – Você ainda precisa trocar de roupa para irmos… eu não atrapalhei, atrapalhei?

Rin rapidamente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ah, que bom. Então, vamos logo. – Nayako avisou, afastando-se e fechando a porta.

– Vou esperá-la lá fora. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, depositando a pequena caixinha do enfeite em cima da mesa do espelho e então, seguindo até a saída.

Não viu quando Rin estendeu a mão em sua direção, como se quisesse detê-lo, pronta para _dizer_ algo. Fechou a porta ao sair, deixando a moça sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Quando Rin saiu novamente do camarim, para juntar-se aos outros quatro, já estava com uma outra roupa, um vestido simples e um sobretudo por cima, mas o cabelo estava intocável, apenas algumas mechas caindo sobre os ombros e o resto preso num coque, com o mesmo enfeite que Sesshoumaru tinha colocado lá.

Os dois trocaram apenas um rápido olhar, e logo Rin estava _conversando_ com as outras três mulheres, que pareciam não perceber que havia algo entre eles, ou que pareciam ignorar aquilo. Ele não teve chance de voltar a falar com ela no caminho de volta. Separaram-se quando saíram do teatro, para que Izayoi seguisse com Sesshoumaru para casa no carro deles e Nayako, Kaede e Rin fossem no outro carro, com o motorista da família dela.

Quando já estavam no carro, no caminho de casa, Izayoi já estava comentando várias coisas sobre a apresentação da jovem. Sesshoumaru queria descobrir como é que aquelas mulheres nunca se cansavam de falar. Apenas quando estavam chegando na casa de Rin, Izayoi calou-se. Devia ter se cansado de falar sem obter nenhuma resposta ou sinal de vida do enteado.

– Muito bonito o enfeite que deu pra Rin-chan. – Izayoi falou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, atraindo a atenção dele para si.

Já estavam entrando na mansão quando ela falou aquilo, ele ao menos teve tempo de questionar, já estava estacionando o carro perto da entrada, logo atrás do carro em que Rin e as outras tinham chegado. Izayoi desceu primeiro, sem ao menos esperar que ele abrisse a porta, mas o esperou para que subissem as escadas da entrada lado a lado. Logo eles alcançaram a sala de estar, onde as outras três mulheres já se encontravam. Tanto Rin quanto Izayoi despiram os sobretudos, deixando-os com as empregadas. Izayoi deixou a pequena bolsa sobre o sofá, Sesshoumaru tirou o terno apenas, preparado para sentar-se, quando a voz da mãe de Rin chamou-lhes a atenção.

– Eu vou lá em cima, trocar de roupa. Volto num instante, é o tempo de servirem o jantar. – Nayako informou. Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça, assim como Kaede.

– Eu vou com você, Nayako, vamos conversar enquanto isso. – Izayoi falou, com aquele mesmo tom suspeito que Sesshoumaru já conhecia.

– Claro, vamos indo. – Nayako parecia ser cumplice das loucuras de Izayoi, Sesshoumaru não estranharia se visse o mesmo sorriso de sua madrasta nela.

As duas mulheres seguiram subindo as escadas em arco, conversando alguma coisa num tom baixo o suficiente para que eles não ouvissem. Os três ficaram observando-as por alguns segundos, até que alguém finalmente quebrou o silêncio na sala.

– Bom, então eu vou dar uma olhada na cozinha, logo logo o jantar é servido. – Kaede disse, sorrindo para os dois últimos remanescentes na sala e seguindo por um portal ao final desta.

O silêncio se fez presente na sala novamente. Sesshoumaru encarou uma Rin de costas, que estava atenta a alguma coisa no portal por onde Kaede tinha seguido, e então, sentou-se numa das poltronas. Mas não se demorou lá por muito tempo. Rin virou-se para ele, com as mãos juntas atrás do corpo. Ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos e ele teve vontade de perguntar "O quê?", mas achou que seria rude demais de sua parte, então, continuou em seu silêncio. Ela não sorriu, mas andou até ele, relutante, segurando seu pulso e puxando-o levemente, como se quisesse que ele a seguisse.

– Nani? – indagou, levantando-se e começando a seguir a jovem.

Ela olhou-o de soslaio, sorriu e indicou o enfeite que ele lhe dera, para logo depois voltar a olhar para frente. Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo por uns instantes, o que será que ela queria lhe dizer com aquilo? Mais alguns passos ao longo dos corredores da mansão e ele finalmente entendeu aonde ela queria levá-lo.

– _Rosas…_ – ele pronunciou automaticamente, fazendo-a olhá-lo de lado e depois, voltar a observar o caminho diante de si.

Ele continuou a segui-la até aquele enorme jardim de rosas. Parou, abismado com o tamanho do local e a enorme quantidade de roseiras que seus olhos não alcançavam da sacada de seu quarto. Viu-a soltar seu pulso e andar até perto das roseiras, abaixando-se e ajoelhando-se no gramado bem diante de uma delas, com vários botões a desabrocharem e outras várias rosas já abertas.

– Sabe…

Por um momento ele ficou estático. Aquela simples palavra adentrou seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia que há muito não tinha o prazer de escutar, era a voz dela mesmo que estava ouvindo naquele momento? Era uma voz falha, baixa e suave, mas, era mesmo a voz dela que estava ouvindo? Depois de sair de seu transe, olhou em volta… não havia mais ninguém ao redor, então, ou estaria tendo alucinações, ou ela estava realmente falando. Não conseguiu questioná-la acerca da breve palavra, simplesmente… ela continuara a falar, e parecia uma voz bem real e bem externa.

– Se você parar para ouvir, se ficar em silêncio, vai perceber que as rosas falam com você. – ela continuou, acariciando as lindas pétalas vermelhas de uma das rosas. Ele ainda estava num estado atônito. Não conseguia pronunciar nada, dessa vez, as palavras tinham lhe fugido da garganta. – Por muito tempo, eu me conformei apenas com esse silêncio, um silêncio belo e singelo, um silêncio de gestos e aparências. E ele me pareceu perfeito demais para ser ignorado. Talvez as pessoas se perguntem: por que calar-se quando não lhe falta voz? Eu me perguntei… por que falar quando a voz some? Naquela hora, eu tentei, tentei gritar por socorro, eu o vi tentar falar… mas não havia voz, havia o vermelho… só o vermelho. E eu percebi o quanto era inútil usar palavras. Por que usá-las, quando os outros simplesmente não lhe dão ouvidos, quando elas não alcançam os outros, por mais perto que estejam?

Ela suspirou. Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru realmente não quis encontrar voz para interrompê-la, ela falava coisas que lhe deviam ser dolorosas. Sua voz era bonita e a cada palavra ficava mais forte. Começava a entender o motivo de tal silêncio.

Rin levantou-se, ainda ficando de costas para Sesshoumaru, seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nas rosas bem diante de si.

– Mas, depois de tanto tempo, eu quero que os outros me ouçam de novo. Quero que todos me entendam, não quero ter que me lembrar daquele vermelho a cada palavra que não consigo pronunciar. – ela disse, virando-se finalmente para ele com um sorriso em seu rosto e os olhos cintilantes de lágrimas que se recusavam a cair. – Obrigada por tentar me entender, Sesshoumaru. Obrigada por me mostrar que às vezes as palavras podem ser realmente importantes. E eu queria… queria que você fosse o primeiro a escutá-las. O primeiro a escutar. Eu realmente… eu…

Ela calou-se, abaixando o rosto agora corado. O vento soprava fraco, balançando os cabelos de ambos. Ela não completou a frase, apenas reergueu a cabeça ao vê-lo se aproximar de si, aproximar-se a ponto de lhe sentir bem perto.

– Às vezes, as palavras também são desnecessárias. – ele disse, fitando agora os grandes olhos castanhos bem perto de si, os lábios entreabertos, como se quisessem pronunciar algo.

Ela o viu mover as mãos lentamente, produzindo gestos seqüenciais com elas de uma maneira inexperiente, como quem estava aprendendo apenas a dar seus primeiros passos. Arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo gesticulando daquele jeito. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que significava a curta seqüência concluída. O rubor tomou conta de sua face, e não teve coragem de reerguer os olhos para encará-lo.

Ela sorriu de uma maneira inconsciente, produzindo também uma seqüencia de gestos com as mãos de uma maneira mais lenta, como se soletrasse para ele seu significado. Ao terminar a seqüência, ainda se negando a erguer a cabeça e encará-lo, fechou as mãos diante do peito, como se temesse fazer algum movimento a mais.

Sentiu o queixo sendo erguido pelas mãos dele, obrigando-a a encará-lo mais uma vez, dessa vez, perto _demais_. Ela precisava olhar para cima para encará-lo nos olhos, agora, fechados. Tinha certeza de que ficara ainda mais rubra com o ato dele, mas aos poucos, simplesmente fechou os olhos, assim como ele o fizera.

Sesshoumaru sentia apenas a fragrância das rosas no rosto da jovem, sua pele era macia e suave… ela era tão _perfeita_. Depois de alguns minutos, sem rejeição por parte dela, selou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo simples e rápido. Os rostos logo estavam afastados e ele teve vontade de sorrir ao vê-la com os olhos ainda fechados, como que saboreando o momento de segundos atrás. Levou a mão do queixo dela até a face esquerda, levando uns fios de cabelo da jovem para trás da orelha dela. Antes que Rin pudesse abrir os olhos mais uma vez, ele tomou seus lábios, agora num beijo mais profundo e apaixonado, enlaçando-a delicadamente pela cintura.

Naquele momento, palavras não mais foram necessárias. Os dois continuaram ali, apenas com seus gestos que falavam mais que suas palavras… apenas com um som melódico a lhes adentrar os ouvidos, o silencioso som das rosas.

_08 de julho de 2007_

**Fim**

**Bom, aqui está finalmente o último capítulo para vocês.**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado da fic! Eu gostei muito de escrever, mesmo que ninguém tenha morrido XD.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui, adorei todos os comentários e obrigada até mesmo aos que não comentaram, fico feliz que tenham lido.**

**Agradecendo a **Ankhy** por revisar esse último capítulo, muito obrigada moça! Te adoro! E bom, espero que tenha ficado ao gosto de todos! XD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior de **_carlinha, Sah Rebelde, Lis Winchester, Hime Rin e Lenita Hino_

**Então, como já disse, espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém com o capítulo, e se quiserem matar alguém… matem a Lis XDD – se esconde –**

**Kissus a todos e até a próxima fic!**

**Ja!**


End file.
